I just want to be normal
by weepingelm
Summary: Merlin Emrys is the son of a billionaire and when an attempt is made to kidnap him his father makes him have protection. Merlin is also a haemophiliac and all he really wants is a 'normal life' Warnings violence, internalised Homophobia, homophobia, Kidnapping and haemophilia NON GRAPHIC SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Balinor Emrys was the billionaire head of a large International Corporation, he had always tried to keep his family well out of the public eye, his wife Hunith disliked fuss and wanted to live as normal a life as possible for herself and her family. But recently there had been difficulties that had resulted in Balinor taking drastic action. Someone had tried to kidnap his wife and daughter, Freya, when they were out shopping in London. They were now safely at home, shocked but unhurt, saved only by the quick action of their close protection officers.

As soon as Balinor heard the news he went straight home and started to arrange extra protection for his family and cover for his son, whether he liked it or not. Hunith had been reluctant about having a full team but had to agree in the end, his teenage daughter was pleased, the incident had frightened her badly. It was his eighteen year old son who was causing his father problems. Merlin hated the thought of having to have protection. Even though several of his friends at University already had close protection officers he had steadfastly refused.

Merlin was a fiercely independent boy, extremely clever and somewhat opinionated if crossed. He wanted to live as normal a life as possible refusing his parents offer of a rented house, staying instead in student rooms in the university campus. He also hardly touched his generous allowance, when he did it was invariably to help out his friends. He was a popular boy and not just because his father was wealthy, his kind manner and lack of airs and graces making him many friends.

When his father had recently raised the issue of protection, again, Merlin had hit the roof. "You have to be joking, I can't live a normal life with some muscle following me everywhere" he told his father and in the end his father had reluctantly given in. His son had been born with moderate haemophilia and both his parents tried hard not to over protect him, but it was hard.

But when Merlin was drugged and an attempt was made to smuggle him out his room at the university Balinor decided enough was enough, luckily the young man had only suffered slight bruising and a laceration as he fell in the commotion that resulted. He had been saved by the prompt action by a protection officer who was looking after another student and an in house security guard who had heard the commotion. Merlin was taken to hospital until the effects of the drugs he had been given wore off and to deal with the laceration. As soon as they heard of the incident with their son Balinor and Hunith flew straight to the hospital in Balinor's private helicopter.

Both of Merlin's parents were upset when they arrived at hospital, Merlin's face was bruised and he had a row of stitches across his forehead and into his hairline. He had received his treatment to stop the bleeding but the bruising was worse because of the delay. Hunith broke down when she saw him. "He has to have protection Balinor, I can't lose him!"

Balinor squeezed his wife's shoulder "He will love, like it or not! This stupidity has gone on long enough"

The minute his son was awake enough to listen, Balinor told his son that like it or not he was having protection. "I don't care whether you like it or not, I will not have you in danger. You will also move out of your student digs, you may have a couple of your friends move in with you but move you will" Balinor told him.

Balinor was a large man over six foot tall and muscular, he might spend his days in an office but that didn't stop him keeping fit, his manner alone gave him an air of being able to take care of anything. He was used to getting his own way, but the last few years had seen several clashes with his son. Merlin was slender and all limbs he had very little muscle mass, but he had a strong character, normally Hunith was able to intervene between the two of them. But not this time, Merlin had a stubborn streak inherited from his father, that was not always balanced but his kindness and gentle nature that his mother had given him. He hated his condition and the restrictions it placed on his life so had no intention of accepting more barriers to a normal life than he needed to.

Merlin continued to protest "No I won't! And you can't make me, cut of my allowance if you want, I have enough saved up to last me all I need. I am of age now you can't do anything about it. Just because you're some hotshot doesn't mean I have to live my life your way"

"You have no choice my boy and the university agree, it would put other people in danger so just accept it" Balinor told his son "I can't help what other idiots do but I have to protect my family."

Balinor had already been making enquiries and found out that a son of an old friend had become unexpectedly available. Arthur Pendragon was an ex SAS officer in his late twenties. Good looking and very fit. He and his team usually worked on short team contracts protecting visiting heads of state and diplomats but were free at the moment. Arthur was reluctant to take on a permanent contract but agreed to take Merlin's protection on short term until something more permanent could be arranged.

Arthur arrived at the hospital and Balinor spoke to him in a side room away from his son. As soon as Balinor met Arthur he approved, he was a good judge of character "I understand you have looked at the reports from the police about the attempted abduction of my family?

"I have Sir, your son needs protection but I understand he is reluctant." Arthur said "At his age we can only protect him well if he works with us. We won't spend our time chasing him."

"I realise that, you say he is reluctant, well that's one way of putting it, look my son is very gifted but has no sense of self preservation, never has. When he was six he jumped in the pool to save a cat even though he couldn't swim. But he is a very kind and good lad. He also has it in his head that he wants to prove he has done everything without the family name. He hardly spends any of his allowance and even worked in a charity shop while doing his degree, he wouldn't take a paid job saying he would be depriving someone who needed it, but he only used the money from his allowance that he would have earned. The only extra money he has spent has been to help others" Balinor explained, he was very proud of his son, even if exasperated at times. "I'm only telling you this so you understand he is a good lad but rebelling at the moment."

Arthur smiled it sounded like this wouldn't be the normal spoiled brat "He sounds a nice lad."

Hunith came into the room at that point. Merlin was being checked over by the doctors so she had left his side. "He is a darling, you know he is only eighteen and he is already half way through his PhD in Biomedical science" she said proudly.

"He as a sharp tongue and no respect for authority" Balinor huffed

"He does, like you he just feels that respect has to be earned and not just given" Hunith looked at her husband "You know he wouldn't like having protection"

She turned back to Arthur "Please don't think badly of our son, he wants so much to be normal, he doesn't realise even without us he would never be that. With his medical condition we worry even more about him, but he won't let that affect his life more than he has to. But at the same time he is incredibly loyal to his friends and would do anything to help them. Thank you for agreeing to protect him"

Arthur wondered if he had been right to take this on, he had always met previous clients before accepting the job and then only short term contracts. But he had a feeling about this one "It won't just be me Ma'am your husband has hired my whole team."

"It's Hunith please, and thank you anyway and the rest of your team"

Hunith left to go and phone her daughter who would want to know how her brother was, while Balinor and Arthur discussed Merlin's protection programme. Before the Close Protection Officer was taken to meet Merlin for the first time. "I understand you have worked with the same team for some time" Balinor said "And that you were all in the SAS before that, what made you leave?"

Arthur grimaced "I don't normally admit to the SAS I assume my father told you?" Arthur knew that Balinor knew his father. "I'm surprised he bothered."

"He did, you know he is proud of you, but he's too stubborn to back down and I assume you are the same, don't worry we have known each other for years" Balinor reassured him. "So if you don't mind me asking why did you leave the services? With what I hear about you, you were well suited to the post"

"The army was facing cuts and whilst my job was safe some in my team were having to leave or not being able to reenlist. At the same time I was offered a very lucrative and interesting contract so I decided to leave. My men are important to me"

Balinor nodded "I understand you always work together"

"Yes, hire us all or none, Leon is my second in command and his field is surveillance, Gwaine is unparalleled in unarmed combat and drives like a demon as well as a pilot both for helicopters and fixed wing, Lance is the computer whiz and first aid man, Percy is the muscle and also weapon's man although we all have gun licences in the USA and Canada. We all do all the jobs but it is always good to have specialists." Arthur paused "Lance and Leon have already gone over the apartment you have bought for your son, it will be well covered by security systems before he moves in and Percy is sorting out the stairwell and lifts. Then he will join me here. You do understand that we will be providing all the transport and equipment and that comes as an extra."

"I do, but as you're well set up and seem to have thought of everything I have no problems with it. I'm glad to see that, you boys work fast and efficiently. I hope I can eventually talk you into staying with Merlin, he will need good men around him as he gets older"

"Will he be taking over from you?" Arthur was curious. It was well known that he himself had disagreements with his own father when he had joined the army, and for other more personal reasons and as a result he had been disowned. Uther had wanted his son to follow in his footsteps.

"I'm not your father, I would like it, of course I would, but Merlin would be wasted in management. He is a very talented biochemist and I suspect he will work in that field and do very well. I am lucky that my daughter will probably choose to follow me, but if she doesn't all well and good, someone will be found. I believe my children should be happy first and foremost. I want to be there for my children, and it seems to be working, they're both open with me and my wife and we discuss many things, we don't always agree but I hope they can always tell me anything."

"I envy them, my own relationship with my father has always been difficult, as you know he disowned when I joined the army. I was surprised to hear he recommended me" Arthur said openly

"As I said Arthur Uther is proud of you, and what you have achieved, you should try to mend your relationship with him. I have known your father for forty years and he is one of the most difficult and stubborn men I have ever met, but he is your father" Balinor paused "Are you familiar with my son's medical condition?"

"I was told he has moderate haemophilia A and needs treatment if he is injured or has an episode of bleeding. I was also told for the most part he treats himself and wears an alert bracelet. We have all looked it up and obviously will need some input from yourselves."

"You will, his consultant is Gaius Wilson and is always available if needed. He is more than willing to speak to you all, Gaius also has a nurse specialist whose number you will be given. But Merlin is fully able to treat himself, unless of course he is incapacitated for some reason. His condition is another reason he is so damned independent. Come on let's go and introduce you to Merlin."

A couple of policeman were standing outside of the door to Merlin's room, no one was taking any chances until the private security was in place. Merlin's friends had arrived while Balinor and Arthur had been talking and as they approached the room they could hear Merlin's raised voice.

"I don't want to live like that" he could be heard protesting

"It's not that bad Merl, I get on alright with Geraint" said Merlin's friend Gilli. He was the son of a wealthy entrepreneur and had a protection Officer.

"I expect you will have a whole team like the Royals get, will we have to bow and scrape to you" Will one of Merlin's best friends asked sarcastically. He and Gwen, one of Merlin's other good friends, were scholarship students, he had known them for several years as they were from the same village. Balinor had funded their education along with several other local youngsters.

"I don't want a bodyguard! I want to be normal" Merlin protested "I just want to get on with my life"

The other young man sat at the table looked up at this point "Merlin you will never be normal, we are struggling to get our degrees and you are already on your PhD and you are the youngest of us all. You are a genius! Anyway you can't blame your father for being careful, especially because of your haemophilia"

"You Elyan are a traitor. I don't blame him, but I don't want it" The group looked up as Balinor and Arthur entered closely followed by Hunith who had returned from making her phone call.

It was Hunith that spoke first "Honey, I know you are cross with your father and me, but please for my sanity and peace of mind accept what we have asked. I don't ask you a lot and I do understand I don't like it either but I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Your father has already found a place for you and you may let your friends stay there with you. It will be ready by tomorrow, and don't ask me how your father found, bought and furnished a place in twenty four hours because I don't know, threw money at it I expect."

Balinor snorted at the last remark. "Your daughter is responsible for the furniture" he told his wife. He looked at Arthur "Give my daughter a good reason to spend money and it's surprising how quickly she can. What the good of having money if you can't spend it on your family anyway"

Arthur chuckled "I have a half-sister that can spend money like that"

Merlin looked up and scowled at the blond "So you're my babysitter are you!"

"You don't look like a baby to me" came the smooth rely "Look I know you aren't happy about this, but a very careful assessment was done and you are at high risk. If you don't care about yourself think of your family they clearly love you. Also you could be endangering your friends, they could get caught up in any further attempts and could get hurt." Arthur hoped that they could at least be pleasant to each other. If not the job wouldn't last that long.

"Look my Mum is already giving me a guilt trip so don't you start" Merlin said clearly in a huff. He knew he was being unfair to Arthur but he wanted to hit out at someone.

"Merlin don't talk about your mother like that!" Balinor admonished "And the sooner you accept the situation the better."

Merlin looked at his mum contritely "Sorry Mum"

"That's all right darling" Hunith smiled once more. "Your father made me feel the same way with all my new security, but Arthur is right about your friends."

Merlin's friend Gwen stepped forward, hoping to break the tension, holding out her hand "Hello my name is Gwen, Merlin is really a very nice person, normally"

Arthur took her hand and shook it he was just about to introduce himself when a voice spoke up from behind "What are you doing here! Not that it isn't great to see you"

The blonde turned round and smiled "Hello I wondered when I would see you"

Merlin spluttered as he looked at another of his friends "You know him?"

Morgana smirked at her friend "Well he is my half-brother but I don't get to see him since he and dad argued. You're looking good Arthur I hear you left the army"

"Yeh, in Personal protection now. Mr Emrys Jr is my new client"

Morgana looked at Merlin in surprise knowing his views "You have a protection officer? Is this about the attempted kidnapping?"

"Hello Morgana, yes and that's why he's having a protection officer like it or not" Balinor said

Morgan looked round seeing Balinor for the first time. "Hi, Mr Emrys I didn't see you there." Then she turned to her friend "Don't be like that Merlin, Arthur's is good and you can't blame your parents. It must have been scary. Anyway that will mean I can see him again." With that the green eyed girl hugged her brother. "It's been a long time, this does mean I will get to see more of you doesn't it?" she said hopefully.

Since Arthur had been disowned he hadn't seen his half-sister, and he missed her but it had seemed better to cut all ties. His father had remarried and Morgana was the result and was eight years younger than her brother. "Yes, but remember I will be at work"

Balinor looked at the group "Merlin I am going to take your mother to get something to eat"

Hunith went up and hugged her son "We will be back later when your friends have gone. I understand you can come home later"

Arthur turned to Merlin "The rest of the team are checking over the place before you move in. If you let me know who will be moving with you we will arrange everything for this weekend." He held out his hand once more.

Merlin took it and gave a firm handshake. Then he looked at his father "How big is this place? How many can I take with me?"

Balinor smiled "It has four large bedrooms, so if your friends are willing to share you could take up to six with you. Now we will leave you to it." Merlin's parents left happy that their son at least appeared to be accepting it Balinor blessed Arthur's comments about his son's friends. If anything would get him to accept protection it would be that.

Merlin looked at his friends "What about it? Rent free on Dad."

"We can't do that Merlin" Gwen protested "You do too much for us anyway"

"Look Gwen you will be doing me a favour, I can't be alone, you know I can't" Merlin said pleadingly. Although he admitted to being fiercely independent Merlin had always preferred to have company around him in case anything went wrong.

"I'm for it" Will said

"If you are sure I will come but we could do all the cleaning and such for the rent" Elyan added

Merlin looked at Gwen who looked unsure "Come on Gwen you have to"

"I will but only if Morgana does I won't be the only female" Gwen reluctantly agreed

"You're on" Morgana said "But Merlin does some of the cooking he's too good not to"

"Ok but we wash up" Gwen insisted

"How about you Gilli?" Merlin asked "I know you have a decent flat but you could you know"

"No thanks I'll stay where I am, I like my own company" Gilli smiled "I will visit you though"

Arthur looked at Merlin "I am here now so perhaps we can get to know one another. You can meet the others later"

Merlin huffed then gave a rueful smile "I suppose I have to give in don't I. What's more if you are Gana's brother she will kill me if I don't behave. Your sister's scary you know"

Morgana hugged her friend, "I am not!" she grinned "Not as long as I get my own way" she turned to the others "Come on let's get back and leave these two to bond" She kissed Merlin then her brother "Can we catch up later?"

"Sorry on duty, but don't worry I will be about for a while" Arthur told her. "I do want to catch up it's been to long"

Once every one had gone and Arthur had spoken to the police, who were going to stay until one of the others arrived, he sat down next to Merlin "Hi let's start again, my name is Arthur Pendragon and your father has employed me and my team to make sure you are safe."

Merlin grinned and Arthur could immediately see the difference, the boy in front of him was friendlier and nicer to know than the stroppy teenager he had first appeared. "Hi Arthur my name is Merlin Emrys, and I suspect my father has told you I don't really want protection, but I guess as I have no choice I will have to accept it for now"

"Sorry Merlin, I can see why you don't want it, but it would be foolish not to, with what has happened. Whether you like it or not you are a target." He smiled "But at least you get a nice place from it"

Merlin grimaced "He wanted me to have somewhere from the beginning but I wanted to live in, be more like everyone else" he paused "So what is it like?"

Arthur grinned "I'll take you there tomorrow and you can have a look, it's a penthouse flat, your father wanted somewhere we could protect. It's got a doorman to prevent strangers getting into the building and as you have the whole top floor and your protection team have the whole floor below. So we will know who is nearby. You even have a roof garden"

Merlin rolled his eyes "How did he manage that?"

"Don't tell him I told you but I think he has had it planned for a while, your father owns the whole building I think he even had it built. The top two floors have never been occupied." Arthur grinned "You know they care a great deal about you"

"I know" Merlin admitted "But I just wish sometimes we were more normal, do you understand?"

"I do, but then your friends wouldn't have got the help with their education so you can't have it both ways."

"You seem to know a lot" Merlin snapped once again.

"Merlin I had no intention of taking on a job like this without finding things out. I couldn't do my job otherwise. I and my team are the best and that's because we pay attention to detail" Arthur paused "You were lucky this time and I intend to make sure there isn't a second attempt."

Merlin closed his eyes and rested back on the pillows. Arthur noticed that the younger man's hands had a tremor to them. Then Merlin began to shake, Arthur recognised the signs of delayed shock of what had happened to him. "Look Merlin you have had a scary experience. Let me and my men help you, There is no shame in accepting help"

Merlin opened his eyes and sighed "Just don't tell my parents will you? they worry about me enough already, but yeh it was frightening, I didn't know what to do" he hesitated before continuing "I felt so strange, I don't know what they gave me or how when they came in my room I didn't know what was happening for a second, then when I did I was to woozy to do anything to stop them"

"From what the police found your coffee had been drugged, if you had drank it on the way back to your room they would have most likely succeeded but as appears you didn't touch it until got back they had to try and get you out"

"I normally sit under the trees and drink it, I have a gap between sessions but we had a free session as the tutor was ill so I decided to go back and do some work."

"Whoever was responsible clearly knew your routine. Look rest up, your father says you are going back with him tonight so make the most of it. When Percy gets here later I'll introduce you" Arthur sat back and let his mind work over what he had learnt about his new charge. Once again he was surprised at how much he had taken to the abrasive boy, but there was something really likeable about him and Arthur felt he wanted to protect him.

At the penthouse Arthur's team were working hard. Leon and Lance were rigging up the electronic surveillance and using one of the rooms in the downstairs apartment to house all the cameras. Every room and corridor was covered with both visual and audio pickup although it wasn't planned to 'spy' on the inhabitants without their knowledge. The lift was altered so it didn't go to the two top floors without a special key, making it impossible for the other building occupants to go higher than they should. The stair way now had coded doors to prevent unauthorised entry.

Percy and Gwaine covered the roof garden. Making sure it wasn't overlooked from any angle. And that they were happy with the security. Then they went down to the underground garage. A section had already been set aside for the vehicles for the top floors. And it was a fairly simple matter to have it sectioned of so the cars could not be tampered with. Remote cameras also covered that area. Gwaine's 'baby's' were already in residence. An armoured BMW X5 and a Landrover L322 sport that would seat seven. As well as a couple of motorbikes. The team had invested in all the best equipment, so they got the best jobs and it had paid off. They had used all their joint savings and lump sums from when they left the services. But it did mean they could charge top rates.

Gwaine made sure that the two extra bags Lance wanted in each vehicle were safely stored. They contained Merlin's emergency drugs in case needed. Each car already had a first aid kit in place. All of the men had been told what to do and the procedures by Gaius Wilson who had already seen them all. Balinor Emrys was leaving nothing to chance. Once everything was almost up together Percy took a motorbike and left for the hospital. When Arthur and Merlin were ready to leave hospital Gwaine would take the car and collect them.


	2. Chapter 2

After Percy had left Gwaine went and stocked up with food for both flats. The men had already settled into theirs, they had moved in yesterday as soon as Balinor had contacted them. It would be nice to have a settled home for a while. As most of their jobs were short duration they moved about a lot. They did rent a house together but seldom if ever spent much time in it. Gwaine also hoped that if they stayed with Merlin for a time he might get the chance for a social life. It seemed to him that since leaving the army all they had done was work with the occasional day off and chance to go to the pub. None of them had partners and as they were all past their mid-twenties it was high time they did. He understood why none of them had found anyone while they were in the SAS, that was hardly conducive to settling down. But he hoped they didn't all end up lonely old men.

Gwaine was looking forward to meeting the young man who they would be looking after, he himself had had a cousin with a long term medical problem who had died when he was serving away from home. He felt for the family and most especially for the lad. He might be rich but good health was beyond money. Gwaine's cousin had had kidney failure but had not lived long enough to have a transplant. It had made Gwaine think more about how lucky he was to be fit and healthy. Mark had died at fourteen and it had broken his family.

Once Gwaine had done the shopping and put everything away he asked Leon and Lance if they needed anything doing. Lance grinned at him "Yes a cup of coffee and some of those apple turnovers you brought."

Gwaine looked at his friend "And what makes you think we have any?"

Leon snorted from where he was working "Because if you had your way we would live on anything and everything apple flavoured. I swear you have a deficiency somewhere either that or your ancestors were donkeys"

Lance laughed "You have to admit it Gwaine after all your favourite drink is even cider"

"Nothing wrong with cider, no added chemicals better than the lager you drink" Gwaine retorted as he put the kettle on and got out the apple turnovers he had purchased. They sat together and relaxed for a few moments having been working since seven in the morning.

"Trust Arthur to get out of all the work" Lance commented

"Oh I don't know I hear that Balinor Emrys can be a surly git, I wonder what his son his like" Gwaine replied "Mind you can't be easy with the haemophilia for that at least you have to feel sorry for him"

"Then don't say it, you heard what the doctor said, the boy hates to be treated differently because of it" Lanced added "I'm just as interested to see if Arthur meets up with his sister"

Leon gazed out across the city, they had taken their drinks out onto the roof garden. "I hope so, that business with his father really upset him, poor Arthur and he thought his biggest problem would be homophobia in the army"

"Yeh but instead of that he got us and we don't care either way, more girls for us with the blonde princess swinging the other way!" Gwaine laughed "But I agree it must be hard for him, not that I get on with my family but at least they didn't disown me"

"More like you disowned them" Lance laughed before becoming serious once again. "Arthur said Mr Emrys thinks his son will bring some of his friends to live here. So what's the position then, I mean it will make our job harder. Are we responsible for them?" he looked at Leon who was the only one besides Arthur who had spoken to Balinor's people.

"No, just Merlin, from what I understand they are pretty much a group anyway, but if they come here they will have a set of rules about guests and what to expect. A pair of siblings and a lad from the same village as Merlin were mentioned, they have been friends most of their lives. Mr Emrys is sponsoring them through university, so I guess they will behave and Arthur's sister's name came up. There other close friend has his own place and close protection officer."

"Girlfriends?" Gwaine asked

"No sign yet, the boy is a genius from what I gather, already doing his PhD at eighteen. He already has three degrees. Probably to busy studying either that or worried people will be after his dads money." Leon told them. "That's the trouble I guess when your parents are that wealthy, are people after you or your money"

"Yeh a hard life, having all that money" Gwaine said dryly.

They went back to finish up, Gwaine started to tidy up, one thing from service life it taught you to be organised.

Percy meanwhile had arrived at the hospital. He found out which room Merlin Emrys was in and walked up and went in once he had been checked by the police. Arthur turned round as his friend walked in, he had slowly been breaking the ice with Merlin and they had reached some sort of an understanding. "Hi Perc" turning to Merlin Arthur introduced the large man "Merlin this is Percy Strong one of your team. Percy this is Merlin Emrys"

Merlin looked up at Percy and a grin crossed his face "Now you do look like a bodyguard"

Percy gave a smile back, he was a quiet man and not prone to talking much, but he held out his hand "Hello Sir"

Merlin looked horrified "No! Please call me Merlin, I hate all that formality"

Percy looked surprised but nodded "Merlin it is then and I'm Percy" Percy turned to Arthur "I will let the police go now I'm here I will be outside if you need me".

After Percy had left the room, leaving his leather jacket and helmet in the corner, Merlin looked at Arthur "He talks a lot" he said sarcastically

Arthur smiled "Maybe not, but when he does make sure you listen. He's a good man"

Buy five o'clock the doctors had cleared Merlin to go home so he called his mother and they came to collect him, hoping he had started to bond with Arthur by then. Arthur called Gwaine and he brought BMW the plan was for Hunith to travel with Merlin, while Balinor would go back in his car and take Hunith's and his team with him. Percy was to be outrider on the bike. Once they were back at the Emrys household Arthur and Gwaine would travel back to the flat. Percy would stay at the Emrys house to back up the security already there.

Freya was overjoyed to see her brother and fussed over him all evening telling him about the furnishings she had selected for his flat. "I have made sure that two of the bedrooms are set up for two people and you have the one that lets you have access straight to the room garden." She told him. Merlin was only too pleased he didn't have to troops round getting stuff, anyway he trusted his sister's taste. "The fourth bedroom I set up as a study for you all. But if you need it for a bedroom it can soon be altered back"

Merlin let his sister chatter on and soon fell asleep, the whole incident catching up with him. He was so exhausted that Percy carried him into his bedroom and lay him on the bed, just removing his outer garments and covering the young man up. As he sat outside the door Hunith came to speak to him

"Thank you Percy, that was very kind, Merlin gets so tired if he is stressed. That's not his haemophilia but just something I've noticed over the years. When he does sleep nothing can wake him. Normally he gets by on four or five hours of sleep a night. It used to worry me but the doctors said that's just him, as long as every so often he catches up it's not a problem."

Percy smiled at Hunith, he found himself really liking Merlin's mother she was just the sort of mother everyone should have. "Thanks for telling me. I was very careful picking him up"

Hunith smiled again "I noticed, like lots of big men you are a gentle giant, although I suspect you can act when you need to. I will rest easier knowing Merlin is protected" with that she walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gwaine and Arthur arrived to take Merlin to the flat. Balinor and Hunith decided to leave them to it, feeling that Merlin needed to get to know his protectors without them there. Freya was going shopping, yet again. With Gwaine driving and Arthur in the back with Merlin they headed to the pent house. Percy went on the motorbike but then went straight to bed. He had pulled the night shift for the first few days. As the men arrived in the garage Merlin had a look at the Land rover, he wasn't a car nut but he could see it was different. "Both your cars are different why?"

Gwaine started to preen with pride "They are armour plated babies, nothing can get through them. Bomb proof they are!"

Merlin looked at him as if he were mad "You're serious aren't you?"

"Sure, we provide the whole service you know" Gwaine grinned "nothing but the best"

Merlin shook his head "I don't think anyone wants me that much"

"Maybe not Merlin, but that's the service your family has asked for and that's what they are getting…..the best" Arthur grinned "I will explain the rest as we move upwards."

The lift was the first thing, Merlin was amazed at the precautions "The stairs and lift are blocked to get to the top two floors, you need express clearance. A code and fingerprint recognition for the lift and the same for the door on the stairs that separates the top two floors from the rest of the building." Arthur explained "I will get Lance to explain in detail if you want, that's his baby.

As they entered the penthouse the first thing Merlin took in was the view, he walked to the large windows and spotted the garden. Lance and Leon came out of the kitchen "Hi guys"

Merlin was looking at the large and stylish living room with lots of natural light and space. The television was larger even than the one at his parent's house.

Arthur smiled at Leon "I think Merlin likes his flat" he turned to the teenager Merlin this is Leon Knight and Lance de Luc the rest of your team."

Merlin looked at the others and smiled "Hi" then Merlin looked at Arthur again "Dads gone overboard I only had a single room before"

Arthur chuckled "And whose fault was that? I understood you had refused all other accommodation before."

"Yeh well this is a bit over the top" Merlin blushed as he looked around "You must all think I'm a spoilt brat" he paused and looked round again. "Shit this is too much, we are teenagers for Christ sake it will be a wreck in a month!"

"It had better not be!" Arthur retorted. Lance moved forward when he saw Merlin's expression change. Merlin was too much of a teenager to want to be told what to do. "Hello Merlin, I will go over all the gadgets later and scan your fingerprints for the lift and doors. Don't worry we won't keep a copy."

Leon decided now would be the time to add his bit as well "And I'll show you the surveillance gadgets, but we will never 'spy' on you or your friends"

Merlin started to look around the rest of the penthouse, his first stop after the lounge was the kitchen. This pleased him no end "I love to cook, that's the one thing I missed in the student digs a decent cooker"

As Merlin moved on to the bedrooms he smiled again as he saw his had patio doors out to the garden, hardly registering the double bed large room. "That's cool"

Leon butted in "All we ask is that you keep away from the edge. You are not overlooked here but if you get to close you can be seen and could be a target."

Merlin's head snapped round "I thought they wanted to kidnap me not kill me!"

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder "And as far as we know that was it. We are all ex-soldiers and have been looking after high up political targets when they visit the UK, so sorry if we go to the extreme, habit"

Merlin then looked and found he had the on suit then went to the other bedrooms and the study. Freya had done a good job. There was even a bed settee in the study in case she or anyone else wanted to stay over. After he had looked round and taken a few photos with his camera he asked "Well can I go and get my stuff now and show the others the photos to see if they will come and stay here?"

"Sure. Is there any doubt? Arthur asked "I can't see a student turning down this free of charge"

"Well it is a little distance from Campus and although I cycle the rest will have to catch buses" he paused "It also might be a bit posh for them, I mean they do stay at my parents sometimes but this will be different. Also they might not like all the gadgets and stuff."

Gwaine snorted "They will love it and you will not cycle, that's what the babes downstairs are for, you have me as a chauffeur and as long as they travel at the same time as you they can get in the car as well. The land rover will take you all."

Merlin looked stunned "That's not very green, I always cycle"

"Sorry Merlin not anymore" Arthur said firmly "That's about the easiest way to get picked up by non-desirables. You are going to have to get rid of this life style of yours, it's too predictable and dangerous, and any way your mother has asked us to get rid of your bike. It's not exactly the best transport in a busy city with your health issues. Your father was horrified when he found out you has bought yourself one"

"How did they find out? I've had it for a couple of years"

"Merlin it wasn't hard, it was in your room when you were attacked, the police mentioned it" Arthur wondered if Merlin had a death wish.

"I will not be mollycoddled, I am not made of glass and I can look after myself!" Merlin knew accepting all the protection was a mistake his life was not going to be his own anymore. "That's it I'm not moving" Merlin stormed to the door and then glared as he realised the door wouldn't open for him. Turning round he glared at Arthur "Open this bloody door you prat!"

Arthur threw back his head and laughed which did not help matters "You are an idiot!" the he pulled himself together "Your father said you would react like this. I actually thought you would be sensible, after all everyone says what a genius you are, but you are just a selfish and spoilt brat after all. You don't care one bit about your family do you? As long as you get your own way."

Arthur went and sat down on the sofa and let Merlin calm down. It didn't work Merlin walked up to Lance "Open the door I'm going"


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave it shut Lance" Arthur ordered. Merlin looked at the blonde and knew from his face he would get nowhere but he wasn't going to let it drop.

"So I'm your prisoner now am I?" Merlin demanded. He turned and walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, then getting out his mobile he rang the one person who he thought would help him. It was obvious she had been here so should be able to come and let him out.

"Freya could you please do me a favour and not tell Mum or Dad?" he asked his sister.

"Merlin what are you up to?" his sister sounded suspicious

"Just promise first" Merlin was trying to force her hand. He put on what she always called his puppy dog voice.

"Alright I won't tell them but that doesn't mean I will do it. I need to know what you are asking first." Freya knew her brother only too well it seemed.

Merlin quickly reassessed his plans "Look you have been here to the penthouse haven't you, you did a really good job by the way. I need you to tell Will where it is"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Freya demanded "What's going one Merlin?"

"Look my 'bodyguard'" that came out snarky "brought me here to look around and now won't let me out. I don't even know where I am really. I mean we drove here but I couldn't tell you the address. Now he says I have to stay here and won't let the others open the door, and as the locks are fingerprint controlled I can't open the fucking door"

"MERLIN! Language please!"

"Look Freya I' being held against my will, please help me" Merlin pleaded "Or come and visit…pleeeeease"

"Ok I'll come and visit"

"Great will you bring Will?" Merlin knew his friend would help him.

"Better than that I'll see if I can bring Morgana, Arthur is her brother isn't he?" Freya said "She could speak to him.

"Bring whoever you like as long as I get out of here I don't care" Merlin pleaded.

After he had put his phone down he walked out to the garden and stood as close to the edge as he could. He was there for about ten minutes when Lance came out. "Merlin are you alright?"

"Mfine" Merlin mumbled not wanting to talk.

Lance stood next to him "Look Arthur's a good guy he really is, but he's not used to being around teenagers. He was an officer, our officer, and a damn good one. It's because of him that we all survived. He is very through, but as I say he's used to giving orders and being obeyed without questions. Given him time and you will find him a damn good friend."

Merlin looked at Lance and snorted "I already realised he's a prat but I didn't know he was a clotpole as well"

Lance looked at his "You made that word up"

"No I didn't look it up on google it means blockhead, dolt, numbskull or Arthur Pendragon. It's in Shakespeare" Merlin gave a small grin "When we read it I thought it was a good word and I use it sometimes. Mind you I have never found anyone it suits better. I know some more as well. A cowish is a coward, cozen is to cheat, trick or deceive and caitiff is a miserable wretch. We have lost so much with our modern language don't you think?" he paused "and I haven't got past C yet" he smirked.

Lance chuckled "And I suppose you will use then all"

"Only if is suits, language, old English or otherwise isn't my strength." Merlin admitted "But I have a good memory"

Lance sighed "Merlin please just accept that you have to let us protect you, if you don't care about yourself think of your family and friends. I know you feel trapped but there are worse fates you know."

"Why is it everyone always tells me to think of everyone else? What about ME! Don't I count for anything or am I just Merlin the swot who can't do anything everyone else does in case he gets hurt." Merlin took a breath he had so much bottled up it came pouring out. "Do you know what it's like having hardly any friends because you can't play football or even mess about in the park? Merlin don't climb trees, Merlin don't cycle, Merlin no you can't have a motorbike you might hurt yourself! Well guess what I don't care, I want to live a normal life even if it kills me!" Merlin stopped as quickly as he started and gazed out at the view. Then very quietly said "I thought when I moved away to come to Uni that I could at least do some things, just have some fun. But I can't because my dad paid for my friend's education, not because he's kind, but so he would have someone looking out for me! I managed to convince my friends not to tell my parents I had a bike as I only used it on Campus. Then because Dad is wealthy I've lost even that!" he swung round and faced Lance "Except for four people maybe five, people only speak to me to either get answers for their work or because they think I have loads of money, how do you think that makes me feel? You lot are only here because dads paying you! That's my life and you're welcome to it"

Merlin turned and went back inside and sat down on his bed once more. He felt totally worthless in his own right. He had been getting more and more depressed recently and this was just adding to it. He no longer felt he had any fun and knew that although Will, Freya and Elyan did genuinely like him they worried, he had thought when he became friends with Morgana he would have someone who would be different, but even she seemed to think he needed protecting. Gilli was different but Merlin was fairly certain that he had made friends with him because their fathers knew each other.

Lance walked back into the lounge, Arthur, Gwaine and Leon looked at him as he sat down. "I suppose you heard that?"

"The last part yeh" Arthur admitted, he looked thoughtful. "You know I think he is very confused and I'm not sure he's been allowed to be himself at all."

"I'd say that boy has some self-worth issues" Gwaine remarked.

"I guess having haemophilia does bugger up what you can do, for a young boy and teenager that must have been difficult." Leon agreed "But he's a genius how can he think so little of himself"

Arthur surprised them all by standing up and walking through to the bedrooms Gwaine's voice following him "Take care Princess, he's fragile right now"

Arthur knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer went in. Merlin was led on the bed facing the window. Arthur walked round the bed and sat down beside the younger man. "Look Merlin you won't hear me say this very often but I'm sorry I called you a spoilt brat. You are far from it. I should know a bit what it's like for you, my father was…is a hard man. I never satisfied him all my life. He always made me feel I wasn't doing enough and whatever I did was in some way wrong. In the end I broke away altogether, not even seeing my sister again." He paused "When I decided to join the army instead of the family business…. Look I have talked to your father, he is a good man and he loves you very much. And unlike mine he wants you to be happy whatever you do. But I guess it's not easy for them either….I mean your illness. They must be scared for you"

Merlin didn't move but he answered "I know, I hate how I am, but you're wrong if he knew he'd hate me you all would"

"If we knew what Merlin? Look you can tell me, I won't tell your secrets. But you clearly can't go on like you are" Arthur suddenly felt he wanted to help Merlin, whatever was upsetting him was clearly dragging him down.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Merlin's voice broke as he tried to control himself. He wasn't used to saying how he felt. He would rather not upset people.

With that the intercom went and Gwaine called out "Your sister is here to see you Merlin. She's on her way up. Your friends are with her"

Merlin stood up and looked at Arthur "I want to speak to them alone"

"Of course we are not here to spy on you" Arthur went out and a minute later Freya and the others came in. Will was the first to speak "Great gaff mate, when are we moving in?" as the bedroom door shut Will lowered his voice "Right what do you want us to do?"

"I just want out" Merlin told them. "If we look around then as you go I'll just go with you"

Morgana looked at her friend "Alright what's that idiot of a brother done now?" she demanded

"He won't let me out! I told him I wanted by bike so I could ride to work and he got all stupid and said I couldn't have it and that they would take me everywhere, you as well if you travel at the same time as me" Merlin thought it sounded a bit lame said like that. He should have explained better "Look I don't want all this!"

Morgana looked at Merlin "Merls he's doing his job. Look we talked about this on the way over, we will help you, you know we will, but we are worried about your safety. At least this way we will all be together. I know you want to be independent but….." she could tell she wasn't succeeding.

Freya hugged her brother "Merlin please be sensible I nearly died when I heard they tried to take you, it was worse than when they tried to take me and Mum. I mean if they hurt you and you didn't get treatment…."

Merlin pulled away "Is that all I am a disease, my feelings don't count for anything!"

"That's not true mate and you know it, but it does matter you can't deny it" Will told him "I'm all for breaking you out of here, even if it is a great gaff"

Merlin glared at his friend "So just because the place is nice we stay here is that it, as long as the prison looks good it's not a prison"

"Merlin that's a bit over dramatic!" Morgana told him "That's my job in the group not yours. Let me talk to Arthur and see if I can get him to ease up"

"Let her try Merlin, you know it makes sense. Even if I do still have to share a room with Will" Elyan grinned "I bet the kitchen's awesome"

Merlin grinned despite himself "It is" he admitted.

"I knew you liked it! Merlin you are my best friend and I want you to be safe please give it a try" Gwen pleaded then looked at Morgana who glanced back as she went through the door "Well I have known him longer" she said apologetically.

"I know Gwen and don't worry I think Merlin holds the best friend position with all of us" Morgana admitted. "I'll go and box my brothers ears" with that Morgana left the room.

"I feel sorry for the posh twit" Will said "No one should have to deal with a pissed off Morgana"

Merlin gave a small laugh "Why do you call him a posh twit? I thought that's what I am"

"No you are a posh genius and my best friend. Anyway you don't act posh"

"Nor does Arthur" Merlin admitted

"He seems to like ordering people about"

"Well he was an officer in the army" Merlin lowered his voice "They are ex SAS I heard my dad say"

Will looked impressed "Posh Killers, well they should be able to look after you then."

Morgana walked into the lounge and looked at her brother "I haven't hardly seen you in years yet I still have to ask you what the hell have you been doing? Merlin is the gentlest person I know but you have managed to upset him completely, he hardly ever rebels but he wants us to break him out. Is this his prison because if it is it might be a gilded cage, but he won't like it."

Arthur rolled his eyes "Your friend might be gentle but he has real issues, now at the moment I don't know what they are but I do know this, the men that were after him won't stop and if he goes without protection then his life is at risk. They won't care about his health issues he will just be money to them" he looked at his sister "Use you influence on him and get him to see sense. I realise that his bike was his way of being as normal' as he can be but he won't last long using it"

"Merlin is normal! He has a health issue but that doesn't define him" Morgana protested

"He thinks it does" Arthur said "Now Morgana I don't want to argue with you, we haven't seen each other for years, but you have to see I can't just let Merlin wander off on his own."

"Then lay off a bit, let him think he has some say in what happens to him. Remember what it was like when father wanted to control every aspect of your life. And you know how that turned out"

"You didn't say your sister had spunk as well as beauty Princess" Gwaine drawled from the sofa.

"Gwaine keep away from my sister!" Arthur threatened "Or you will pull all the night shifts"

"Nah, I'm the driver" Gwaine grinned

"Princess? Is that your nickname?" Morgana grinned at her brother.

"Only with me" Gwaine said grinning "The first time I met him you could cut his accent with a knife, and he had a stick up his arse so I called him Princess, because he liked it so much I keep using it"

Morgana grinned "I think I'm going to like your friend, I know Merlin will"

"Keep away from him Morgs, he is a walking disaster for the females 'love um and leave um' that's Gwaine" Arthur warned his sister.

"Only because I've never found one worth a second date" Gwaine admitted "I could be faithful if I did"

"I'd go careful Gwaine, I have a feeling the boss might just get nasty if you try anything on with his sister. Do you want to keep part of your anatomy?" Leon butted in.

"Threaten him with a no apple diet" Lance suggested with a grin. At that the penthouse door opened and Percy walked in.

"Does anyone need anything I'm just going out for a run" he asked

"Not us mate I'll ask the others" without moving Leon called out to the bedroom "Anyone want anything getting?"

The group came out and Freya looked up at Percy and blushed "Hello again"

Merlin looked at his sister then Percy and glared at the big man "You keep away from my sister, how do you know her?" He demanded.

"Merlin! I met Percy when he was at home last night, don't be so rude" Freya glared at her brother "What's wrong with talking"

"I saw you blush, you never blush" Merlin accused his sister

Gwaine threw back his head and laughed "Two protective brothers, oh what fun"

Freya scowled at him "I am going! My bodyguards are waiting outside, and Merlin don't be an idiot. This is a great opportunity to live somewhere nice that doesn't worry mum and dad so don't be selfish." It was clear to everyone that the girl was upset and also very worried about her brother.

Her parting words made Merlin pause he quickly caught her up and gave her a hug "Sorry sis, I'll try ok, please don't worry"

Percy looked at them all and wondered what had happened, then shrugged and figured he would catch up quick enough. "Look does anyone what anything" he demanded.

"We're ok Perc go and enjoy your run." Arthur told him. "We're off soon anyway I think"


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur turned to Merlin and his friends "So what's happening?"

Morgana looked at her friend pleadingly "Can you show us around Merl? It looks a great place"

"Just as well since I'm outnumbered" it didn't take long for Merlin's friends to talk him round by promising all to move in. The girl's immediately decided which room they were having. They did try to talk Merlin into having his. "No way, if I have to stay here I'm having the doors to the garden."

They had a good explore when they reached the kitchen Gwen immediately asked Merlin "Are you going to cook a moving in meal for us all? I will help get the veg ready and do all the chopping for you"

Morgana looked around "And I'll go out and get a table big enough for us all we could eat out in the garden" She turned to her brother "You won't believe[SS1] Merlin's cooking, you will join us won't you? So we can all get to know one another"

Arthur looked at Merlin "Don't let this lot ramrod you into this, we can eat downstairs and you can always get a take away for you"

Merlin turned and looked in the cupboards "Nah I'll cook but I will need to go to the shops first." Merlin looked more settled as if he had made a decision to go with the flow.

"Give Leon the list and he can get it while we go and move your things across. I assume it won't take long, from what I can remember of student digs you couldn't have much stuff in them." Arthur commented.

It was Elyan's time to speak "You have to be joking. One, Merlin will never let anyone get his ingredients, and two we might not have much but Merlin has floor to ceiling books, it's a wonder the floor doesn't cave in"

"I've been hoping for that, Cedric, the tosser, lives in the room below I can't think of a better person to be crushed under books, how ironic would that be, I doubt he has ever seen so many books in his life" Will grinned at the thought.

"That's a big word for you Will" Morgana laughed at her friend

"We'll help you move Merlin" Gwen offered ever the peacemaker.

Gwaine spoke up "if you lot get everything packed we can move stuff over. After all we haven't got to move it all today."

"I'd rather we did" Arthur told his friend "I don't really want anything left behind." He turned to Merlin. "Just how much stuff do you have?"

Merlin smirked clearly happy to be causing problems "Personal stuff not much books about three hundred, like Will said they are everywhere even under the bed."

"And none of it is even pawn, I've looked" Will moaned "I can't understand any of it"

Merlin grinned "That's because you are doing business and not Bio-medical science or biochemistry."

"I knew about the bio-medical science but are you doing biochemistry as well" Lance asked curiously.

"Only as an add on, I thought I'd do my degree in that, to round things off." Merlin said almost as a throwaway comment.

"A degree and PhD at the same time!" Lance sounded very impressed.

"Don't make him more big headed than ever" moaned Will. "He already had four degrees he makes the rest of us seem useless, he took his first at thirteen"

Lance looked stunned "What in?"

Merlin looked bored and embarrassed at the fuss "Analytics and Math, then Microbiology, Genetics and Statistics. I did one a year, I just like science why does everyone have a problem with that"

"We don't have a problem Merlin, it's just that we all feel so inadequate against you" Gwen told her friend.

"Yeh well I'm just a geek, it doesn't make me a better person. You lot work hard at what you do and should be proud of it. Science come easy to me that's all, it's not like I worked that hard, and as I had to stay in education anyway I just kept going."

"Don't believe it he does work hard. He was asked to come here and do his PhD, you know university's all over were after him, from both the UK and abroad." Morgana told her brother. "He could teach the lecturers a thing or two"

By now Merlin was looking distinctly uncomfortable "Look are we moving or what! If you want this meal we had better get going"

"I tell you what, Gwaine, go and hire a van then we can do it in one. And Merlin we can shop later but leave the cooking until tomorrow, today we can have a take out." Arthur suggested. "It will be a busy day as it is"

Arthur had been watching Merlin carefully as they had all been talking. As the rest got sorted Arthur turned to Leon. "You're the surveillance man, what do you make of Merlin?"

"I'd say he's pretending to be happy to satisfy the others, but if you watch when he knows they're not looking, he has something bothering him and I'd say it's not the protection or the move. I reckon he's using the present problems to hide behind. That is one worried boy" Leon said. "He's not happy at all. In fact I'd say he is a contradiction. On one hand seems to have everything but on the other nothing, or nothing he wants. He even seems to hate the fact that he's academically brilliant."

"That's what I thought, I wonder what's bugging him. Do you think he's being pushed, you know proud parents and expectations" Arthur asked.

"No I don't think so, I don't think it's anything like that, but who knows. But we can only watch, he won't talk about it that's for sure, none of his friends see through his veneer he is projecting" Leon had always been good at seeing through people. "He's one smart cookie that's for sure, but only academically, I'd guess that emotionally he's one screwed up boy"

Arthur nodded and filed the information away. He had never had a lot to do with teenagers except for his sister, and hoped it wouldn't all be this difficult. But for now they had five teenagers to move. Gwaine soon had a van delivered and Lance volunteered to drive it. Gwaine and Arthur took the teenagers in the Land rover and Leon took the BMW. Leaving Percy at base. Morgana, Gwen, Will and Elyan soon had their possessions packed in black bags and in the van. They would return the keys on Monday to the university. Merlin packed his stuff and while Arthur stayed with Merlin and Gwaine with the vehicles Lance and Leon helped Will and Elyan take the books down to the van complaining all the time. But at least the lift was working. Leon looked at Lance as they went down one more time "I thought Will was joking about the books"

"I wish he had been my back will never be the same" Lance rubbed his back in protest. "It was a miracle that floor didn't collapse."

"He had them spread well I suppose. Did you notice, no posters in his rooms, except for scientific ones" Leon said to his friend, didn't like how this was adding up. He had three younger brothers and Merlin didn't fit the picture.

"Yeh I did, he needs to loosen up" Lance added.

As the last books went into the van Leon turned to Gwaine and Arthur "You two can get this lot out of the van"

"We all will" Arthur said "once we are in the garage no one need to wait with the van, and once there in the penthouse it's Merlin's baby"

"It will take him weeks, he's to weedy to carry many at once" Gwaine grinned

"I am here you know! And I'm not weedy I'm lithe, I carry them round campus" Merlin squawked. Then he had a thought "We have to go shopping so perhaps the others will put them in the study."

"I need to go shopping as well, for a table" Morgana smiled.

Will looked at Elyan "We can't let Gwen do it so it's down to us, what we do for food" he said with good grace. "After all no more rent to pay!"

"Far do's after all we can take as long as we like" Elyan agreed with a smile. Although Merlin's father had paid all the university fees and half their rent both boys worked in a coffee shop at weekends to pay the rest so not having that to worry about would help. Their parents helped as they could but Will only had a mum and with two to pay for Gwen and Elyan's dad could only help so much. They also both knew they would have trouble getting Merlin to take anything for the food they ate in the flat. Gwen immediately said she would help Merlin later and do the housework that week.

Soon Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were in the BMW with Gwaine at the wheel heading to the shops. Morgana went off on her own while Arthur and Merlin went to a butchers then a supermarket. They soon had all they needed. In fact Arthur wondered just how much they all intended eating. To his surprise it was mostly fresh meat, fruit and vegetables and very little convenience foods. But by the time they had finished they had a large trolley full. "You do know there is food already in the cupboards and fridge?" Arthur asked the younger man.

"I know but I like to eat food cooked fresh, I had to eat packed stuff in the halls but now I have a kitchen I will cook what we need." Merlin told him

"How do you find the time to study" Arthur asked incredulously

"I only need four hours sleep a night." Merlin told him "Although I do sleep all day sometimes at the weekend" he grinned "At home I often bake at night, but the oven was crap at Uni. I like to make bread and stuff then. I can study as the yeast works"

"Your friends must love you" Arthur grinned

"For my cooking skills you mean" the self-depreciation was back. "So will you lot, I don't suppose you will refuse fresh food" Merlin said. "I don't like doing nothing and University won't let me in the labs at night."

By the time they got back to the car Morgana was already there talking to Gwaine. She looked excited as both Merlin and Arthur knew from experience that meant she had had a good shop. "I found the perfect table it can stay outside all weathers and what's more it's being delivered this afternoon. I even got a few chairs thrown in"

"How much do I owe you Morgs, furniture for the flat is my responsibility" Merlin told her.

"No this is my thank you for letting us stay with you, I wanted to move out but Uther wouldn't let me. He said I need to be close to my studies and somewhere safe."

At that Merlin looked worried "You won't get into trouble will you?"

Morgana gave an evil grin "No I will stick Mum on him, anyway how can he complain if I have a lift in and live in such a secure home. He said he was worried I wouldn't be safe, to be honest I don't think he will really care as long as it's not costing him anything. You know how Uther loves you"

They were soon back at the flat. As soon as they got in Merlin shouted "I'm starving who wants what and we can get an order in"

After a quick debate they decided on Chinese. Merlin turned to Arthur "Do you lot what some, while I'm ordering?"

Arthur decided to take that as an olive branch as it came with a smile "Yes we all like Chinese, why not just order a load of stuff and we can all chip in"

They were only back about ten minutes when the furniture arrived. Morgana had Will and Elyan help her set up the table and chairs out in the roof garden and while they were sorting out Merlin packed away the food saying "By the way none of you touch this lot. There is plenty of cereal and eggs for breakfast. As well as orange juice, and no drinking straight out the cartons Will" he paused "Once we get settled we can start a list of what we all like and go from there but I need some of this stuff."

Gwen smiled "We won't touch it Merlin, and anyway you will be up later than us and up in the morning long before we are."

Will groaned "Oh no! Does that mean the radio goes on at seven?"

"Yes it does, how long have you known me?" Merlin retorted.

They were soon settled round the table mugs in hand waiting for the delivery. When the intercom came on saying the food had arrived Merlin got up and Arthur went with him to collect the food. At the same time they collected Percy from the downstairs flat. Merlin paid and they carried the food back upstairs. "How much did you order?" Arthur demanded as they carried several carrier bags of food upstairs.

"There is nine of us!" Merlin said "Don't worry whatever is left Will and Elyan will eat for breakfast. Anyway I don't suppose you lot have small appetites"

As soon as they were back upstairs they quickly opened all the containers and set them out down the middle of the table along with several bags of prawn crackers. The food disappeared quickly, the men surprised at just how much the youngsters ate, alright they had only had a quick snack earlier in the day but even so it was soon mostly gone. Will went into the kitchen and came out with a plastic lidded bowl and put all the remains into it. "Me and Elyan will finish that tomorrow" he said with a grin. Then he looked Leon straight in the eye as the older man looked surprised "We're poor students we don't waste food"

The meal had helped break down the barriers between the two groups and the atmosphere was easier afterwards. Although as Arthur watched he noticed although Merlin seemed happy when chatting, when the others weren't looking he looked preoccupied. As everyone started to drift off to watch television Merlin disappeared into the study. At eight o'clock Arthur wandered in and found Merlin putting his books up on the shelves "I wondered why your sister wanted so many book shelves but after today I know"

"I like to read" Merlin told him "I'm not much for TV. And I also like studying, learning new things."

Arthur picked up a couple of books and saw they were on natural history "I assumed they were study books"

"No I like to read non-fiction, although I do have a few fiction"

Arthur decided to try and get on a better footing with his charge, "Look Merlin I know we didn't get off to the best of starts but we need to work with each other so can we start afresh. We will try not to interfere with your life to much" Arthur told the young man who at that moment looked so vulnerable and lost.

"Yeh well I suppose so" Merlin gave a small grin. "Just don't try telling me to get an early night, I will be in here until about two and up at six"

"Percy is on night shift. He won't bother you." Arthur turned "Good night"

[SS1]


	6. Chapter 6

By eleven the others slowly went to bed. Each telling Merlin they would be lying in and wouldn't want breakfast. Merlin managed to get all his books arranged as he wanted and at the same time did some baking, then took one of his books into his room. The men had all gone except for Percy who would stay on duty. He told Merlin he would be checking the lift and stairs regularly but if he wanted anything just to call. At six next morning Merlin had a shower than went into the kitchen and put the kettle on saying hello to Percy as he went. He took Percy out a cup of tea. "Do you want a bacon sarnie?"

Percy smiled at Merlin "That's sounds great, I'll do it if you like"

Merlin looked at the much larger man "Look I don't want to be rude but I'm funny about my kitchen, ask the others. If I'm here I do the cooking. If I'm not everything gets left tidy. Sorry but that's how I am"

"Then I'd love a bacon sarnie" Percy smiled back. He had smelt the baking the night before and he was starving. He had brought up a few snacks to eat in the night but he was a big man and needed his food.

Merlin went into the kitchen and it wasn't long before the smell of bacon wafted through the place. Percy wandered in and sat down watching Merlin as he cooked. What he already knew from the night before was that they had homemade bread. Percy watched Merlin cut some thick slices and then took the heap of sandwiches and a sauce bottle. Merlin gave him a shy smile "I don't have sauce but feel free" Merlin wasn't completely comfortable around Percy, the big protection officer made him feel so small in comparison and as he didn't speak much Merlin had yet to gauge him.

Percy picked up a sandwich and started to eat, sensing Merlin unease he spoke. "Have you never slept much?"

"No not really, mum used to be really worried, but the doctors told her I was ok. As long as I stayed in my room and read they ignored me. I think that's where I got my love of reading from. You heard what Will said, I wasn't allowed to put the radio on before seven. Then if I want to annoy him I start singing"

"You all seem to be close friends" Percy said "That's nice"

"All except Morgana we've grown up together" Merlin poured himself another cup of tea. "Help yourself I always use loose tea so use a tea strainer if you don't want bits in your cup" he grinned at Percy's face. "Don't worry as you found last night there is tea bags I just don't like them. Same as I don't like instant coffee"

"Far enough and thanks for the food."

"Will one of you always stay up at night? Surely with the locks and things it's not necessary" Merlin was curious

"Yeh, as long as Arthur says" after that Percy went back to his silent self. When Arthur and Lance came up Percy went off to bed. Lance programmed Merlin's fingerprints into the lift and doors.

"I'll do the others when they get up." He told Merlin. Merlin offered then breakfast but they had eaten before coming on duty. "Percy told me he had homemade bread and bacon this morning"

"I told you I like to cook" Merlin told Lance "Now I'm going to go for a walk and get some newspapers if I'm allowed."

Arthur stood up "No problem we'll come with you. Leon can watch the entrances while we are out."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Two of you?" he asked

"Always" Arthur told him. "If you go out of here two of us will be with you, so just get used to it and ignore us"

Merlin grabbed his jacket and wallet and went out followed by the other two. Getting downstairs he said hello to the doorman "Hi I'm Merlin, I'm one of the people who live on the top floor. Can you tell me where the nearest paper shop is and a park or somewhere to walk?"

"Hello Sir, You will find the paper shop just down the road a hundred yards, they do deliver. There is a secluded garden behind the building for use of the residents or a park about quarter of a mile away. Just keep walking when you find the paper shop."

Merlin paused "Your name?" he asked

"Burt Sir"

"Please call me Merlin, and I will call you Burt, and thank you for your help" Merlin set off trying to forget the two men following him. As he got to the shop Arthur went in first and Lance waited outside. Merlin collected several papers and paid for them and had a chat to the shop owner, finding out the shop was open until eleven he left his purchases behind the till to collect later before he set off down towards the park. He was surprised to notice later that Arthur had a carrier bag. "Why have you got that? I was going to pick it up later"

"Better not to, now you know how long there open next time we can go in on the way back, or get them delivered." Arthur told him without explaining further.

Merlin shook his head and kept walking. He was pleased to find the park had a small lake and he sat down and took some sliced bread he had found in the fridge, from his pocket, and fed the ducks. Doing his best to ignore the two men nearby, not because he was upset but because he needed time alone to think. He knew he had to accept what was happening to him, but wondered if it would make keeping his shameful secret harder to hide. He knew if anyone found out he would lose his friends and his family would disown him. All he kept thinking was why him? Why did he have to have even more to bare. After an hour he stood up and started to walk back to his new home.

Once back in the flat he went straight into the kitchen, it was now ten o'clock and so he put the coffee on to percolate and the started to get everything out to prepare the Sunday dinner. Merlin was a traditionalist and loved a full Sunday roast. He also loved the process of cooking one and now he had the kitchen to do it in he was going to do just that. As soon as the coffee was ready he called out to Arthur and Lance, "Coffee ready if you want one"

Both men wandered in, Lance had just got back from doing a check of the building. Arthur poured out the drinks "Thanks, not often we get proper coffee." He looked at Merlin as he worked "Why do you enjoy cooking?"

Merlin thought for a moment "It is creative and useful, it also gives pleasure to other people. At University I am working on research and although it is without doubt useful, it's not something many people see, I also find it relaxing. I started with both Mum and the cook when I was about four and I have always enjoyed it" he paused "It could also have to do with the fact that it's combining different things to make something totally different. A bit like science, in fact it is a science"

Merlin carried on with what he was doing, sipping his coffee intermittently. The radio was playing in the background and Merlin hummed along occasionally. Arthur thought it was a very domestic scene and he was seeing a different side to Merlin. He liked this Merlin, relaxed and smiling. It was something he hoped they saw more of. Finishing his coffee Arthur turned to Lance "I'll take a walk round." With that he was gone.

Merlin looked up once Arthur was out of the flat. "Is it really necessary, why do you do it?

Lance gave a small grin "We normally look after high profile political and business men on visits to Britain, a lot of them attract protesters. We offer a totally secure and safe service. Your father asked the same for you, so that means keeping a strict and meticulous watch, but random and not to a set schedule. If we get lazy or complacent you could be in danger"

Merlin rolled his eyes and continued his food preparation. The first of the others up was Gwen, she walked in the kitchen in her pyjama's and poured herself a coffee smiling at Merlin "This reminds me of the holidays when I stayed at your place, you know I could easily get used to this"

"Good job then, as you are, at least for the next couple of years." Merlin grinned

Gwen noticed what Merlin was doing "I told you I would do the chopping"

"Well it's nearly done now" Merlin gave her a grin which Lance thought lit up his whole face. "I haven't cut myself in years you know. Freya seems to have brought my knives from home"

"Merlinnn" Gwen whined

"Well if you want to help you will have to get up earlier, everything is prepared ready now" he turned to the cooker "Do you want anything cooking for breakfast"

"No, I'll make myself some toast"

Merlin started to get out some other bits and pieces "What are you doing now?" Gwen demanded

"A lemon drizzle cake for later, then I'm going to read the papers." He looked at Lance "I have made an apple pie for afters" he looked at Lance "I understand Gwaine likes apples"

Lance laughed "Is the pope catholic? I would hide it if I were you or there won't be any left the minute he finds it"

The cake was soon in the oven and Merlin took a fresh coffee over to the table and started to read the papers. Gradually the others got up Will being the last. As predicted he declined breakfast and reheated the left overs from the night before and he and Elyan finished them off. The flat soon had teenagers lounging everywhere. Arthur came back and he and Morgana made arrangements to spend the afternoon together to catch up as Arthur was off duty at two. The Sunday lunch was enjoyed by everyone and Merlin made a fuss until Arthur allowed everyone to sit down together once again but he added a caveat "This can't happen all the time. At least one of us should be on duty"

Even though they sat down together it was clear that Arthur and Lance were still alert and watching. As soon as lunch was over Gwen and the others chased Merlin out of the kitchen so they could clear up and let Merlin have a relax. He soon had his head stuck in a book. Arthur and Morgana then took off together and Will and Elyan disappeared off out somewhere. Gwen insisting she had work to do. Gwaine and Leon were the afternoon shift.

Arthur took Morgana to the park where they sat outside a café with a coffee and talked it had been several years since they had spoken. Arthur had always sent her birthday and Christmas cards via mutual friends but other than that there had been no communication. "I missed you Arthur, why couldn't you have at least phoned?"

"Because Father wouldn't have liked it and I didn't want you to get in trouble over it. You know how it was when we parted. It was best that way, Will you tell him you are seeing me now?" Arthur asked his sister

"Not unless he asks, he doesn't tend to. When I asked to business studies that was good enough for him to leave me mostly alone, as long as I get good grades. He thinks I am going into the family business"

"And are you" Arthur was curious

"No, I have already had another offer, but I haven't told him that! What about you Arthur? Why security work? Why did you leave the army?"

"They were making redundancies and the others were facing the chop. We were a team. Then I was made an offer to run a team to look after a visiting dignitaries, it seemed serendipity, so I took it if I could pick my own team. The rest as they say is history. As for this job well we were recommended, we had a gap and took it, but not long term, although Mr Emrys hopes to persuade us"

They talked about all that had happened to them and spent a pleasant three hours before Morgana looked at her brother "Go on ask I know you want to"

"Ask what Gana?" Arthur kept his face blank

"About Merlin"

"Gana he is your friend, if you want to tell me anything please do, but I won't use our relationship to pry information from you. I am not my father"

"No you're not" Morgana paused "I won't break confidence but I think you and your men will be good for him so I will help were I can. Merlin hasn't had it easy, oh I know his father is one of the wealthiest men in the UK but that hasn't helped Merlin. I've known him for four years, I met him through Gwen. At first mainly in the holidays. Because of his brain he was been taught with much older boys most of his school life. So except for Gwen her brother and Will he hasn't made many friends. Although he is very close to his sister. It wasn't helped by his haemophilia, which meant he was set apart from others yet again. He had a couple of people he trusted in college but they let him down badly, basically they used him and he was to kind and self-effacing to realise. If you are lucky enough to get Merlin's loyalty and friendship he will do anything for you." Morgana looked off into the distance "He helped me Arthur, I was going through a tough time at home after you left, it had gone on for several years, and you know what Uther's like."

"I'm sorry Morgana I should have stayed I know, but I couldn't it was slowly killing me" Arthur told his sister

"No I didn't mean it like that, I know you had to go. But he got worse after you left. In college my grades suffered and he went stupid. Merlin helped me, he knew nothing about business but he sat with me and helped me to study. He even asked Uther to let me stay with them in the holidays. Uther thought it would help him get contracts, he used to know Merlin's dad but they had lost touch. Merlin listened to Uther as he basically planned our lives together, he even pretended to go out with me. I knew he wasn't interested but he never let on. When Uther had calmed down he made out he had broken off with me, but wanted to stay friends, he told Uther he needed to concentrate on his studies. Uther still thinks we will marry one day, if he finds out I'm living here he will be overjoyed"

"But he's younger than you! I guess not much but even so at your age" Arthur protested. "You need to have fun before thinking of settling down."

"Merlin is eighteen months younger than me, but because of his intelligence he seems older. He's the same age as Will. Gwen and Elyan are a bit younger than me, a few months. You needn't worry Merlin has always been the perfect gentleman even when Uther put us together in the same room overnight, at a party he held. Merlin slept on the floor." Morgana smiled at the memory.

"Father did what!" Arthur yelled in disbelief

"Yes he thought it would push us together! He'd do anything to get Merlin to marry me. Poor Merlin, Hunith, Merlin's mum threatened to punch Uther on the nose when she found out. But Merlin laughed, he didn't care. Then when I wanted to go to University and wanted to come here Uther said no, it had to be Oxford until Merlin told him he was coming here, then all of a sudden the protests disappeared. That's why I won't tell him I'm living here unless he asks. He can't understand Merlin's friendship with the others, he thinks Merlin is being taken for a ride! The audacity of the man. He told me when we first came here to make sure I got Merlin to marry me, whatever it took"

"Does Merlin know?"

"Yes I wouldn't keep that from him. I love Merlin but not like that, He understands and insists that he is willing to pretend if it helps me. So you see I want you to be kind to him and help him. I couldn't bare it if anything was to happen to him. He is like another brother to me I don't want to see him getting hurt. You haven't seen his best side. He is the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met. Anyway as soon as I have finished my degree I am going to leave home for good"

Arthur hugged his sister "The man is mad, why father thinks he can control our lives I have no idea"

Morgana smirked "Well two can play at that game, Merlin knows I am saving every penny I can so I can set myself up when I leave uni. He has offered to help. But I won't use him like that. To many people use Merlin because of his father, I won't be the same. Mr Emrys asked us to move in here so Merlin would accept you, otherwise we wouldn't have."

Arthur thought about what his sister had said "Just one thing Gana, Merlin puzzles me, he doesn't seem happy underneath the front he projects. Also his spoilt act doesn't ring true. Do you know what is upsetting him?"

"I don't know for sure, Hunith told me once that Merlin is a conundrum wrapped up in a mystery and I think that describes him. Merlin won't divulge things unless he has to. I think he has this inbuilt need to protect everyone else and forgets that he has needs as well. That's why sometimes he comes across as younger than he is." Morgana looked at her brother "Please Arthur don't leave Merlin in danger, stay and protect him, it scares me what would happen to him if he got kidnapped"

"I can't promise we will stay long term Morgana, we are a team, but we will make sure he has good cover before we leave." He took his sisters elbow "Come on lets go back, I want some of that lemon drizzle cake before it's all gone. Gwaine pinched my share of the apple pie"

"Another reason to stay. Merlin can cook and bake, we will have to be careful living with him or we will all be as big as houses"


	7. Chapter 7

The next week passed in relative peace as the two groups gelled. Merlin slowly got used to having someone nearby all that time, even if he didn't like it. When he was in the labs the two protection officers were on duty, one would stay outside the lab door the other nearby keeping an eye on the surrounding area. They were all fascinated by Merlin's capacity to study and work, the boy was hardly ever idle. Even if he was sat down he would have a book in his hands. The first Friday night in the flat will and Elyan decided they wanted to go clubbing. Gwen and Morgana agreed. To Arthur's surprise Merlin came to ask him if he was allowed to go.

"Merlin you are not a prisoner if you want to go clubbing that's fine, we would appreciate notice so we can arrange the appropriate cover for you, but we are not here to stop you enjoying yourself" Arthur explained. Merlin's face very briefly seemed to show disappointment but it was so brief Arthur decided he was mistaken.

Morgana and Gwen seemed to have great fun in sorting out Merlin's wardrobe for the night. Morgana explained to her brother "Merlin has no sense of style he would wear what he always does, so we take him shopping sometimes and then when we go out we make him wear decent cloths."

Arthur and the others were surprised when Merlin appeared, he looked older and more handsome than his normal look. Merlin had the habit of wearing loose t shirts and trousers with tatty trainers and he added a scarf round his neck and a loose jacket when he went outside. But now he was in skin tight jeans and a blue shirt open at the chest. The transformation was surprising. Gwaine whistled "You'll pull tonight Merlin, the girls won't be able to resist you"

Merlin blushed but didn't reply. Gwaine, Percy and Arthur were accompanying them and had dressed appropriately so they wouldn't stand out as protection officers. Lance was staying behind as he was on the night shift and Leon was off duty but drove them to the venue and would collect them later. When they got to the nightclub the youngsters soon found a table and got the drinks in. It wasn't long before they were dancing. Gwaine sat with them at the table and Arthur and Percy mingled in the crowd but keeping a close eye on what was happening.

It wasn't long before Elyan had found female company and Will wasn't far behind. Morgana, Gwen and Merlin continued to dance, but after a couple of dances Merlin sat back down. He was nursing his first drink and watching the others. Gwaine looked at the youngster "What another drink Merlin?"

"No thanks, don't drink much" Merlin smiled at him "I can't hold it very well and get clumsy"

"Not pulled yet?" Gwaine grinned "It looks like Elyan and Will are doing alright"

"They always do, although Will often ends up offending them once he's had a few" Merlin looked round and his eyes rested on Gwen and Morgana who were being chatted up by a couple of men. Gwaine noticed that Merlin seemed alert and worried "What's up?"

"Nothing but I always keep an eye out for the girls some of the men can get a bit handsy. Sometimes I pretend to be with them if they signal. You know like their boyfriend. If they are both having problems I get one of the others." He confessed

"You're here to have fun as well Merlin, go on we will keep an eye on the girls for you" Gwaine insisted.

Merlin looked at Gwaine in surprise "I am, I don't ever dance much, to uncoordinated. I like people watching"

It wasn't long before Gwen and Morgana were back at the table. After sitting out a couple of dances they dragged Merlin back out with him. But again it wasn't long before he was back at the table. The raven haired boy was approached by several girls, and even a man, but he politely turned them all away. This pattern was repeated several times with either the girls or one of the men dragging Merlin up for a while.

It was near midnight when Merlin was up dancing with the girls once more when the group was approached by a couple of men in their late twenties, who had clearly had a bit too much to drink. One of them pushed Merlin away from Gwen's side and put his arm around Gwen's waist while the other one grabbed Morgana. "Butt out mate, the girls prefer our company, they need proper men not some twink."

Merlin glared at them and was clearly not amused at being insulted. "They don't want your company then, that's for sure." He told them. "Just leave then alone."

"He's right we don't want your company" Morgana agreed "So leave us alone" Gwen tried to move away and Morgana stamped on her molesters foot. The man who had already spoke grabbed at Gwen once more, as he did Merlin grabbed his arm "Leave them alone"

"Yes leave them alone, I don't think my sister appreciates your grabbing her nor does her friend" Arthur's voice spoke from over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin found himself been eased back by Gwaine and Percy had also arrived.

Gwaine grinned "And what's more I don't like you mealy mouthing Merlin either. So run along and get some fresh air and sober up at bit."

The two men realising they were out-numbered and now had more than just a slender young man and two young women to contend with, turned away, but as they did, the one who had grabbed Gwen threw a punch at Gwaine, It never landed as Gwaine caught his hand and twisted it behind his back. "Don't try playing with the big boys" Gwaine snarled in his ear "Just go quietly and you won't get hurt"

Very quickly and effectively the men were dealt with and escorted out of the building by Gwaine and Percy. The doormen approached Percy who showed his identification and no more was said.

Merlin looked at Arthur "I was dealing with it"

"I know, but I didn't want this to escalate into anything more, it would spoil your fun." He smiled at Merlin "Anyway Merlin It's my job"

Gwen hugged her friend "Thank you Merlin"

Morgana looked at Arthur and smiled "Thank you all, you know it could be useful having you about brother, although as always Merlin was there to rescue us" with that she hugged Merlin "I think perhaps it would be best to go home, I think the other boys might stay, but I for one have had enough" she looked around for Will and Elyan.

"I'll find them and tell them" Gwen said "Will you come with me Merlin?" she was clearly trying to act as peacemaker. She dragged Merlin off and Arthur nodded to Percy and Gwaine who discretely followed the pair.

Then Arthur turned to his sister "Does he often do that? Try to rescue you?"

"He keeps an eye on us, but so do the other two normally. Look Arthur we all look after each other. Don't make Merlin feel useless. He is normally very good at talking people down." Morgana pleaded with Arthur

"I'm not but the idea of him taking on two much bigger men who were clearly drunk is dangerous, he could have been hurt" Arthur said

"Nah, we wouldn't have let that happen. We both have pepper sprays if need be. Don't make Merlin feel emasculated it's not fair" Morgana said "You know me Arthur, and Gwen is also able to look after herself. Merlin feels responsible for his friends and it's nice"

She stopped talking as Merlin and Gwen came back "The other two want to stay" Gwen said "But we told them we were leaving, they will get a taxi back later"

Arthur called Leon and as soon as he arrived they headed back to the flat. Arthur took his sisters advice. "Thank you again Merlin, it's comforting to know Morgana has such a good friend"

Merlin was slightly appeased on receiving the thanks and said no more. Secretly he had been pleased when the others had arrived, he knew he was outnumbered and he hadn't see either Will or Elyan, no that that would have stopped him, but he wasn't about to admit that to Arthur.

The other two young men didn't return home until several hours later and when Lance let them in he made sure they made it safely to their room. Merlin had turned in a few minutes before. It came as a surprise to Lance when he didn't see Merlin again even at his normal early rising time. He did check but the raven haired young man was fast asleep. Merlin wasn't seen hardly at all next day, he slept right through only coming out for a drink. None of the others were concerned and told the protection team that every so often Merlin did that and not to worry.

But on the Sunday he was back to normal. He got up at four a.m and removed a joint of meat from the freezer then proceeded to get everything ready for the lunch. Although later he did blow his top during lunch when Gwaine, who was really enjoying the home cooking said flippantly "You will make someone a good wife one day"

Merlin stood up, this chair falling backwards, he was still feeling touchy after the others had interfered at the club. "Don't you dare say such a thing! Just because I cook doesn't make me feminine. And anyway you insult the females here" with that he took off. Lance and Percy took off after him, by the time they got to the door Merlin had gone out of sight. What was worse when Gwen tried to ring him they found he had left his phone behind. Gwaine looked at Arthur "I didn't mean anything by it"

"Never mind that now, come on we need to find the idiot" he looked at Merlin's friends "Any ideas?"

Will was the first to speak "The lake, he does his thinking by water"

"Right just make sure someone stays here in case he comes back, you have our numbers ring if he does" Arthur grabbed Gwaine and they set of towards the park. When they got there they could see Merlin sat on his normal bench. "Let's just watch him for now, he needs to cool down, then you make it right" he glared at Gwaine. Pulling out his phone he let the others know Merlin was safe.

They watched from a distance giving Merlin the space he so clearly needed then Gwaine walked up and sat by Merlin "Sorry mate, I didn't mean anything by my remarks"

He got no answer but nor did Merlin move. Gwaine took of his jacket and lay it over Merlin's shoulders. The slender boy had ran out in a t shirt and it was a cool day. "Come on lets go back shall we?"

Merlin shook his head and shrugged the jacket off "m, not a girl" he muttered

"That you're not, but at the same time it's my fault you're out here and I don't want you getting a cold" Gwaine admitted "Look I really didn't mean to insult you, I wish I could cook half as well as you do, it was just a flippant remark nothing more. I have this tendency to talk rubbish"

"I'm fed up with comments like that, do you have any idea what's it's like to not be able to do the 'blokes' stuff. I've spent my life listening to remarks like that and it hurts. You lot even thought you had to 'save' me the other night!"

Gwaine looked at Merlin in surprise "Merlin you were outnumbered we would have helped anyone. As for the rest think of the things you can do! Hell I would love half your intelligence. I picked up one of your books the other day and I had no idea what I was looking at. Any twit can play footy or lark about but what you do takes someone special. As for the cooking I even burn toast! But you make a better apple pie than my mam and I've never known anyone do that before. You are a very special young man. You are also very brave and look after your friends"

Merlin looked slightly mollified as he listened to Gwaine who continued "My brain doesn't always engage before my mouth and for that I'm sorry, if it's any consolation I'm guessing the boss will have me doing laps of this park tomorrow"

"So why do it, you're not in the army anymore he can't make you!" Merlin looked surprised.

"Why? Good question, Arthur has saved my neck more than once, ok I've saved his as well, but we are a team and every team needs a leader. He's ours. He says jump and we say how high. I might call him Princess but he is the best bloke I know, and if you tell him I said that I might just have to kill you" he grinned to show he was joking "Anyway in this case I deserve the laps. I upset you and I wouldn't do that willingly, I have a lot of respect for you, you inspire loyalty like Arthur does and that takes a special person." Gwaine ruffled Merlin's hair "I've come to think of you as my younger brother. Come on back to base before I have Morgana after me, she's one scary lady"

"Morgana is a special person, I've seen you looking at her, please don't hurt her she deserves someone as special as she is, and I don't think your that person" Merlin said sincerely.

"I think you're right and don't worry, at the moment I'm just trying to get the rise out of Arthur, and I think she knows it" Gwaine admitted. "I think we might have to watch Lance and Gwen though, I know there's a few years between them but I've seen that look before"

"He'd better watch out for Elyan then, they are very close" Merlin grinned his even temper restored "We sound like a pair of matchmakers"

"I like to see you smile, you don't do enough of it, come on my friend lets go back and let Arthur get back in the warm, give him a slice of that cake when we get back and he'll soon forget he's had to stand out in the cold" Gwaine advised the younger man.

"You just want the flak taken off you" Merlin said as he started to walk back. Once back in the flat he did as Gwaine had suggested and took Arthur a slice of cake and a coffee. "Sorry I went off like that, I guess Gwaine hit a sore spot"

Arthur took the cake "Yes he has a habit of that! But you need to toughen up a bit. He didn't mean anything nasty, Gwaine is a good bloke underneath, but if you tell him I said that…"

"I know you'll have to kill me" Merlin turned and went back to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Gwaine and Percy were on duty, Arthur went with them to bring back the land rover as they never left it unattended. Once Arthur was back he took one of the motorbikes and rode to a meeting with Balinor, who wanted to know what progress they were making and if they were happy with his son's security. Arthur was shown into Balinor's office where his PA brought them a cup of coffee. "Only from the machine down the corridor I'm afraid, wouldn't be up to my son's standards. I wonder how he survived in the residence" Balinor told Arthur

Arthur smiled "There's a surprisingly good Barista on site. It's your son's cooking that is going to be our downfall, we've all going to have too increase our runs in the morning"

"Yes he gets that from his mother, wonderful cook. I often wonder why I employ a chef, but I don't want Hunith to do too much, our household has grown as well. I don't suppose any of you men are used to being cared for, but I always told my son that you get more out of people if you treat them right" Balinor cleared the desk in front of him a clear sign he wanted to get down to business. "Now my son is he cooperating? And please tell me the truth" Although Balinor loved his son he knew his faults and he could be difficult at times if he didn't want to do something.

"Yes he is, we have a few moments, but we are not used to teenagers and we all need to adjust. But on the whole it is working well" Arthur said, whilst that might not be completely true he couldn't find it in him to blame the boy.

"Umm….. And any sign of anyone taking an interest in Merlin's activities? Only my wife's team have had some concerns" Balinor lifted his hand "Nothing substantial but odd things, I don't want that to leave this room. Merlin is not to be worried"

"It won't" Arthur told him "Nothing, your son has changed some of his regular activities, at our suggestion, as he was a bit to regimented and predictable. I always have two men with him when he's out and at home one is in the penthouse and another keeps an eye on the security surveillance." Arthur grinned "At least the night shifts aren't boring, that lad of yours bakes every night while he studies. The smell of freshly baked bread is the first thing we smell in the morning. One thing I should bring up is he insists feeding us, we should contribute to the cost but he declines, although we do try to pay for extras we get in"

"I don't care about that, so don't worry, he must be coming around or he wouldn't do it" Balinor told him "I hope you are still happy to continue to look after Merlin, I really don't want to change the team"

"I told you from the beginning Sir that we didn't want this long term. That hasn't changed. We took it for six months as a favour, and that still stands." Arthur said firmly.

Balinor looked disappointed "and I can't change your mind? Increase in fees?"

"Your rates are more than generous Sir but it's not what we do. I'm sorry" Arthur and his team liked variety and he couldn't think of anything worse than looking after the same person for ever. They would get stale.

"Let me know if you change your mind. I have someone else in mind, highly recommended but…..ah well. Have you heard of Cenred King and his team?" Balinor asked

Arthur kept his face neutral "I have Sir, but I couldn't comment directly on his team we have never worked together"

"Diplomatic, well I have a month to give them my answer. I had a feeling I wouldn't get much from you, he said something very similar when I asked about you" Balinor and Arthur discussed a few issues before Arthur headed back. The minute Arthur was back in the door he threw his jacket down in a huff.

"What up Arthur?" Leon asked from where he was sitting on the sofa. "Meeting not go well?"

"Meeting went fine." Arthur told him tersely

Leon raised his eyebrows "But…..I sense a but"

"He still wants us to stay, I said no then he asked me what I thought of Cenred King, he's looking at using his team" Arthur spat out Cenred's name.

"Did you say anything?" Leon asked

"Not as such, I just said I'd heard of him but couldn't comment as we hadn't worked together"

"That's not strictly true is it" Leon said calmly.

"It is in this line, you can bet Balinor knows Cenred's history and that he was in the Army, he probably also knows he failed SAS selection. I never lied we didn't work with him, even if we do know his methods." Arthur glared at his second in command

Leon looked unhappy "I don't like the idea of handing Merlin over to that bunch of sadistic bastards."

"Nor do I, but it's not our choice, I don't think Balinor was using it to try and force us to stay, but he might have been." Arthur admitted. Arthur and his men had had a couple of run in's with King and his cronies. A couple of incidences off duty had made then very wary of each other. Arthur's bunch had always come out on top.

"Well let's wait and see, after all there has been no sign of anything suspicious, the kidnapping attempt may have just been a one off, even though I thought you agreed with me that it wasn't. That it had the hall marks of something more serious, that's why we took the job after all." Leon said

"I know, well, that and the fact that General Bayard asked us to, we should have insisted on more info. I mean why would Bayard get involved? Something stinks" Arthur growled "I'm going to talk to our beloved ex-boss"

"Good luck with that, you know as well as I do he won't tell you anything he doesn't want to" Leon grinned "You could always tell him Balinor Emrys is thinking of using Cenred's boys"

"I might well at that" Arthur grinned. He went through to his bedroom and sat down to phone General Bayard of the SAS. He was surprised at how easy he got put through "Yes Pendragon what can I do for you? Ready to come back?" the older man asked.

"No General. But I do want some information. Why were you so keen for us to look after Merlin Emrys?"

The General laughed "I wondered when you would get round to asking, sorry boy I can't tell you. But it is important you do a good job"

"Well we only promised six months and that hasn't changed, we aren't baby sitters for a teenage genius's, no matter how wealthy their father" Arthur said "Balinor Emrys says he has a replacement team lined up"

Bayard sounded surprised "Who? Did he say? I know he was hoping to get you lot to stay"

"I told you we wouldn't, and yes he did, he asked me my opinion, I told him we had never worked together as protection officers" Arthur said "It is Cenred's team"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone then a hiss of annoyance then the General said "No way do you hand over that boy to that psychopath, do you hear me! How the hell he got a licence I will never know" the General didn't sound happy at all.

"You do know, he has friends in high places or rather his father has" Arthur relied "Look I'm sorry Sir but it's not our bother, we don't do long term contracts and you know it, we told you that right from the start and I'm afraid you can't order us around anymore."

Bayard snorted "You always were a stubborn sod Pendragon…look I recommended you because I knew you could keep him safe, I would consider it a personal favour if you didn't leave until we find someone who will look after the lad properly."

"So you have nothing else to tell me" Arthur asked he had heard the 'we' and wondered just why the SAS General was involved.

"No, but please give it a thought, Balinor Emrys is an influential man, you will benefit from his patronage."

"We were doing well enough without it Sir, he has us for six months and not a minute longer." Arthur told his old boss. After the call had ended Arthur went back to Leon. "I don't like it I know the wily old fox wasn't telling me everything" Arthur sat down "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Then we step up a notch?" Leon asked, he trusted Arthur's gut instincts completely.

"Yes, no laxness what so ever, we treat this like an imminent threat and take no chances. No more group meals, and I need you and Lance to go over everything, make sure nothing has been missed" Arthur ordered. "I'll get the land rover and head back to the campus, I don't want them left without a vehicle. We are going to have to pull straight shifts with no days off."

For the next three days three men went with Merlin to the university two to watch and one to stay with the vehicle. All the team knew of the increased alert but managed to keep it from the teenagers. That day it was Arthur and Lance's turn to stay on Campus and Gwaine in the car.

Merlin had been in the lab with the other students working all morning. They were working on a set of experiments as part of a larger team from several universities. Although they didn't have all the information what the other teams were doing Merlin had a good idea and he was pleased to be doing something useful. He had been working with another man on a set of tests and needed a break "Edwin I'll be back soon I need a pee"

Edwin smiled at Merlin, he was eight years older than Merlin, about the average on the course. Merlin liked working with Edwin who shared his enthusiasm. Edwin was a shy man, due mainly to some scarring he had on his face, he had been badly burnt as a child, and although he had had plastic surgery his scars were still noticeable. It had affected Edwin's ability to make friends as he was always self-conscious of his appearance, yet in Merlin he had found someone who saw him for who he was. Edwin nodded and Merlin left the room. Arthur was outside the door and went with Merlin to the toilets and checked they were empty before Merlin entered. Then he waited outside. Just after Merlin had gone in Edwin came along the corridor. Arthur knew the man so nodded and stayed outside. But kept his ears and eyes open. The two men seemed to be taking a time so Arthur quietly opened the door and looked in. What he saw surprised him but then several things made more sense. Merlin and Edwin were by the sinks.

Merlin had used the head and was washing his hands when Edwin entered the toilets. But instead of heading to the urinals Edwin walked up to Merlin. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked the younger man.

"I have but I can't …..I just can't" Merlin said brokenly


	9. Chapter 9

"Why? You can't live your life like this Merlin, it's not right. You know what you want so why not, you needn't tell anyone else until you're ready" Edwin pleaded "You are a great guy, is it me?"

"No Edwin of course not! I just can't…..I'm frightened, I'm not like you, I just can't face what would happen" Merlin said anxiously.

Edwin moved closer to Merlin "How do you know what will happen until you tell them, If they are truly your friends they won't care." He paused then taking Merlin's face in his hands he leaned forward "Let me show you what you are missing" with that he kissed Merlin gently before deepening the kiss when Merlin didn't move away. Merlin stiffened then relaxed into the kiss. Edwin's arms went round Merlin's neck and pulled him closer and Merlin's arms crept round Edwin's waist. Then Merlin stiffened realising what he was doing. As he pulled away Merlin looked over the older man's shoulder to see the door open and Arthur standing there. He was mortified and pulled away from Edwin and went to the door pushing past Arthur and he ran down the corridor, with Arthur following.

As Merlin left the building Lance moved forward to stop him but seeing Arthur coming up fast waited "What's up?"

"Leave it to me Lance" Arthur said as he followed Merlin. He caught up with the young man and stopped him "Merlin will you stop!"

Merlin looked at the blonde as if he was expecting something bad to happen "Why? You know now, I'm a faggot, a pansy, so are you going to tell everyone? Have a good laugh will you?"

Arthur looked at Merlin in amazement, so much was clearer now, why hadn't he seen it "Why would I do that? You tell who you like Merlin, that's not my job"

"You must hate me, you a SAS man having to look after scum like me, a deviant" Merlin's eyes were full of self-hatred and loathing.

Arthur made Merlin sit down on a nearby bench and then faced him "Merlin don't talk about yourself like that! There is nothing wrong with you, who you are attracted to is no one else's business, and it does not make you a deviant, my opinion of you hasn't changed because I saw you kissing a man."

Merlin clearly didn't believe Arthur he put his head in his hands and fell into himself "They will all hate me now, I've tried hard not to feel this way. I know it's wrong"

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug of comfort and protection. Never had he wanted to protect someone so much. He saw himself as he had faced his own demons many years before "You are an idiot, for a man with your brains you sure see things wrong. Listen I don't think anything different about you, it would be strange if I did. Look at me Merlin" Arthur said firmly

Merlin looked up, his eyes swimming and he looked so ashamed it made Arthur's heart bleed for him "Merlin I can't condemn you. I knew I was gay at fifteen, I know what you are going through"

"Your lying" Merlin said in disbelief pulling himself away.

"Why would I lie?" Arthur asked "Just because I don't announce my preferences doesn't change them. Leon doesn't walk into a room as announce that he's straight, why should I just because I like cock?" Arthur let his words sink in "Look Merlin I have fought prejudice in the past, I was a captain in the SAS, the tough boy's brigade where men are men, but there I made it, I have the best bunch of friends I could ask for and they accept me for who I am, my sexuality doesn't define me"

Merlin stared at Arthur "They know?" Merlin's was surprised at what he was being told

"Yes they know, they always have, I never hid it from them. I told you they accept me for who I am"

"And your family?" Merlin asked the one thing he feared more than anything.

Arthur remembered what his sister had said about never lying to Merlin. "Morgana knows and accepts it, my father couldn't, and it was that more than me going into the army that made him disown me. But your parents aren't like that nor are your friends. Give them the chance"

Merlin looked at Arthur hoping to find the support he needed. He had never felt so scared in all his life "I'm scared, I didn't want this, I've tried I have. I saw what happened to people like me in college they got beaten, they were hated"

"Merlin I can't say you will never have people who think less of you, and call you names, you will face prejudice and yes hatred, but you will have the support of your friends I'm sure of it. They are real friends. As for your parents they love you unconditionally, they are nothing like my father. It might be a surprise and a shock to them, but you have to trust they will understand"

Merlin looked at Arthur and felt a glimmer of hope. "Do you think I ought to tell them?"

"I think you should do what you want, I'm not telling you to come out, but whatever you decide, stop running yourself down. But I do think that with your friends and family behind you your life will be better for it. And if any of them can't understand they aren't the people I think they are." Arthur gave Merlin a smile "Now do you want to go home?"

Merlin felt like he had been through a wringer and wasn't sure he wanted to face anyone, he just wanted to hide, but he had been at a crucial point in his work. In the end his strong work ethic won, looked at his watch "Ohh, I'd better go back inside" he looked at the protection officer "Thank you, are you going to tell the others?"

"Only if you want me to, as I said it's no one else's business, but they will support you Merlin. Think about it and let me know"

Merlin stood up and wiped his face with his sleeve and took a deep breath "I best go back" with that he walked off with Arthur following him. Merlin knew he could walk in and no one would notice anything, not even his red eyes they would be too busy, and after all he was used to hiding his true thoughts and feelings from everyone.

Once Merlin had gone back into the lab Lance approached Arthur. "What was that about? Merlin looked upset" Lance liked the young man they were protecting and was genuinely concerned.

"He will tell you when he's ready" Arthur looked at his friend "But hopefully he will begin to let loose a bit now….You stay here I will take a walk around"

"OK but go and let Gwaine know everything is ok, I saw him look over just now and he looked worried, he's very fond of Merlin"

"I will" Arthur walked off. He couldn't believe he hadn't spotted what had been worrying Merlin, he had always prided himself on his gaydar and this time it had let him down. But then he hadn't ever looked at Merlin other than as a teenager. He also thought that perhaps he had seen Merlin's first kiss. He really hoped that Merlin's friends and family would support him.

As he walked up to the land rover Gwaine jumped out. "What's up with Merlin boss?" the brunette was clearly concerned, otherwise Arthur knew the Princess tag would have been used. Arthur smiled, whatever else the boy faced he seemed to have a lot of support among his team.

"He'll tell you if he wants to, he got a bit upset that was all."

"What did you do?" Gwaine demanded

"Nothing, look he's ok. Just don't mention it later ok." Arthur asked "He's a bit sensitive sometimes, you should know that"

Gwaine nodded "That he is, but he's a good lad. I like him, there's something special about him. You know I feel like I have known him ages, he has got under my skin a bit."

Arthur looked at Gwaine. The other man had left his family behind years ago and never gone back. He never spoke much about them and Arthur never knew what had happened, but Gwaine had always kept himself aloft from making too many friends or getting attached. Except for the team he let no one get close. "Remember Gwaine this is a six month job and then we're gone"

"I know, but I somehow think Merlin will be part of our lives from now on, even after we've left" Gwaine got back into the land rover leaving a stunned Arthur to think about what he had said. It was clear his team, and himself if he was honest, were becoming attached to Merlin and his friends in a way none of them had expected.

After his talk with Arthur, Merlin went back to the lab, Edwin gave him several looks, clearly wanting to know what happened. But Merlin tried to ignore the other man, he wasn't ready to face him again yet. His work didn't progress much that afternoon and he was pleased when he could go home. On the way back he refused to speak to anyone and his friends assumed he was working through a problems mind, he was, but not a scientific one. He was trying to work up the courage to do as Arthur suggested. Merlin knew if he didn't do it tonight he would put it off indefinably. Whilst Merlin might be any things he was not a coward. Getting home he went into the kitchen and put a Shepherd's pie in the oven, he had prepared it in the early hours of the morning. He decided to tell his friends after their meal and if that went well he would go to see his parents in the morning. Being a Saturday they would both be home.

As the five of them sat round the table Gwen and the others tried to make conversation with Merlin but he was clearly distracted. As soon as they had finished eating Morgana couldn't stand it anymore and demanded "Alright Merlin what's the matter? You're acting like the world is about to end."

Merlin looked at her, knowing she accepted Arthur's homosexuality gave him the courage he needed to start to speak. "I have something I have to tell you all, please listen to me and don't hate me to much"

Will being his normal self, quipped "You're throwing us out!"

Gwen dug her elbow in his ribs "Shut up Will" she hissed. "Go on Merlin we'll listen"

Merlin was paler than normal and clearly uncomfortable. It made his friends nervous and concerned for their friend. He took a deep breath and rushed out the words "I'mgayandIunderstandifyoudon'twanttosatyhereanymoreoreverspeaktomeagain"

Elyan looked at Merlin "Slow down mate I didn't understand a word of that"

Morgana had caught the first two words and like her brother suddenly understood so much. Having gone through her brothers coming out she knew just how hard it was for Merlin. As she was sitting next to him she squeezed his hand under the table in support. Morgana said nothing as she knew this was something Merlin had to face, but she was ready, like a she cat, to defend Merlin if anyone said anything to upset her friend.

Merlin blushed "I said….I'm Gay, and I understand if you hate me and what to move out"

The group round the table were stunned for a brief moment, but it was long enough for Merlin to think they hated him. "Merlin I for one don't hate you, and it makes no difference to me, thank you for telling us, it must have been very hard for you" Morgana said in support and to break the silence.

The others then all agreed they didn't care, and it made no difference to their friendship. The only voice Merlin didn't hear was Will's. Merlin looked at the boy he considered his brother, tears started to form in his eyes. Will saw Merlin's reaction and spoke "That's was a surprise I didn't see that coming, you being a poof"

Gwen kicked Will hard under the table as Merlin got up and walked away, clearly heartbroken. Will jumped up and grabbed Merlin's arm "It makes no difference you are still my best mate. I surprised that's all" he said "You know me and my mouth, look Merl it's OK honestly, it just means more birds for me"

Merlin looked at Will, his last words taking a while to sink in as Will grabbed Merlin into a hug "Honest mate I don't care what you are, you are my best friend" Then Will flinched as Morgana hit him round the head.

"You stupid idiot" she screamed at him "Don't you ever hurt Merlin like that again." Then she too pulled Merlin into a hug "Merlin I would never change my mind about you over a thing like that, you are the kindest, nicest man I know and that's all that matters"

Soon they were in a group hug with Merlin, the raven haired man had tears running down his face. He felt dizzy with relief. Gwen asked him "Are you telling everyone?"

Merlin looked at her "I will tell Mum and Dad tomorrow, but although I won't keep it a secret I won't just tell everyone, after all why would they need to know" unconsciously he was mirroring Arthur's thoughts. To him it had made sense.

Will, to make up for his previous comments said "If anyone gives you stick we will sort um for you"

Morgana laughed "What with my brother about!"

It was then that they remembered the protection officer, this evening they had Percy, who had kept quiet, and as far away from the group as he could to give them privacy. But was obvious he had heard most of it. Merlin looked at him with a worried look. He knew what Arthur had told him about them not caring about him, but all the same he still wasn't totally convinced Arthur was, one gay and two the others knew.

"How much did your hear?" Merlin asked the quiet man.

"Most of it Merlin, don't worry about me, I won't tell anyone and I have no problem with what I heard" Percy knew he had to reassure the youngster.

Merlin went closer and whispered "Is it true what Arthur told me?" he asked.

Percy smiled, it was clear the boss had somehow found out Merlin's secret "He doesn't lie" was all he said. But Merlin looked surprised and yet relieved. Someone at least would understand him.

"Can I go and see my parents tomorrow?"

Percy nodded and then Merlin went back to his friends before going to his room, he was emotionally exhausted. Morgana followed him and sat by him on the bed. "Merlin you know I will support you every step of the way, I do understand"

"Arthur told me he is gay, is it true?" Merlin asked, still not convinced.

"It is and he had a hard time when he came out, so I do understand. Uther is a bigot he made Arthur's life hell. But your parents are different I know they are. Do you want me to come with you when you tell them?" Morgana was determined to help Merlin in any way she could. He had always been there for her.

Merlin shook his head "No I have to do this alone, it was good to know about Arthur, I felt so dirty, I still do" he looked at Morgana "I'm a faggot, a real life fairy and I wish I wasn't" the self-disgust was evident in his expression and voice.

Morgana was horrified "Merlin you can't help what you are, are you disgusted by Arthur?" she waited but Merlin was deep in his own mind.

"Merlin listen to me, you are a decent human being, better than anyone else I know, so stop this!" Morgana wasn't sure what to do, her brother had never hated what he was, just how other people reacted to him. "Look do you know there is a LGBT group at university why don't you contact them? You aren't alone Merlin. There are lots of people who feel like you do"

"I've looked on the computer, but I don't want what they do. I don't want to protest and be proud, I just want to be left alone and live my life without feeling so wrong" Merlin told her. "I looked on a site and saw what happens, I don't want that."

"Merlin not everyone there is loud and proud, but they can offer support and someone to talk to" Morgana protested "Give then a ring on Monday you haven't got to walk through the doors"

The rest of the friends decided the best thing they could do was just carry on as normal and let Merlin get used to their acceptance. Slowly Merlin joined in. In the protections officers flat later that evening Arthur was talking to Leon about the job and what would come next when his friend said what he had started to think,

"You know Arthur I'm not easy about leaving Merlin to Cenred. It's not such a bad job, and as Merlin gets older it will become more varied, Merlin tells me he has had several job offers and might become a freelance."

Arthur looked at Leon, who had always been the one to be insistent on not staying with any one client, to stop them getting either bored or stale. "I think Merlin is getting to you lot, is it the cooking?" he joked.

Leon gave a grimace "No! but he ….."

"Don't tell me he's got under your skin" Arthur asked

"You to?" Leon looked surprised

"The only one who hasn't said it is Percy" Arthur admitted. "If he does, I think we are a lost cause"


	10. Chapter 10

On Saturday morning Arthur asked Merlin when he wanted to go to his parent's house. "I texted them they will be in and so will Freya, so I am going to lunch. Can I be there for twelve?"

"Merlin I have told you before you tell us, not ask us! It's your life we are not here to stop you doing anything" Arthur smiled at Merlin "How did it go with your friends?"

"Ok, Morgana was great" Merlin admitted "They all seem ok with it. I thought Percy would have told you"

"Percy isn't there to report your private conversations. We don't tell each other what you talk about. I'm glad you told your friends, and don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine at your parents" Arthur reassured the boy, at the same time as keeping his fingers crossed. He wasn't sure how Merlin would cope with any rejection.

Merlin arrived at his parent's house at twelve and went straight to the kitchen to find everyone, the kitchen had always been the hub of the home. He decided to do the same as he had with his friends and eat first then tell them. Hunith wasn't fooled she could tell immediately something was the matter. Merlin reassured her he would talk after lunch. As Hunith and Freya's security detail was present Arthur and Gwaine kept out of the way. Leaving the family some space. The house's protection team did much the same, everyone was on duty but kept away from the kitchen. Merlin helped his mother with the last minute food preparation before they sat and ate, the conversation was kept general until after they had sat down in the living room. Then Balinor looked at his son "Well lad, what is it you want to tell us?"

Merlin looked very uncomfortable and just sat there "Spit it out lad whatever it is can't be that bad. Have you got some girl pregnant?"

Merlin blushed "No, in fact I won't be doing that!" his voice lowered and hardly above a whisper and with his eyes to the floor he said the words he had been dreading "I'm gay" he paused and when no one said anything he continued "I'm sorry I know I have let you down, I don't want to be like this I have tried not to be"

Hunith moved next to her son "Merlin you haven't let us down, we surprised are that's all. To be honest I have wondered for some time, but I wasn't sure"

Merlin's sister broke her silence "Does it matter Merlin, you are still the same person, we still love you"

Merlin looked up at his father, afraid of what he would see, instead of the loathing he had expected he saw puzzlement. Balinor seeing his son's look said "I can't pretend I'm happy, but I will try to understand, Merlin it's something I have never been comfortable with. Just remember I do love you and nothing will change that"

Merlin felt relief as he heard his father "I don't understand either," Merlin admitted "I feel that somehow I'm dirty, have tried to stop feeling as I do. Why can't I be normal in anything?!"

Balinor seeing his son's distress stood up and joined him on the sofa "Son while I don't understand I do know you are not 'dirty', as for being normal, what's that? I don't think anyone is normal. You my lad are someone I have always been very proud of and that hasn't changed"

Merlin put his head in his hands "I hate my life, I want to be like everyone else, I want to not to have to be careful all the time and I want to find someone to love me and have kids, and it would be nice to be able to have my freedom back"

"Merlin we can't do anything about your haemophilia, as to having kids and someone to love I'm sure your preferences needn't stop that." Balinor would do anything to keep his son happy as long as he was safe. "Are your security team stopping you doing anything?"

Merlin looked at his father "No but I feel I have to ask before I can do anything, I can't just do what I want anymore"

Balinor snorted "You don't have to ask, you just carry on with your life, and if I have to I will talk to them. They will go with you, but you can do whatever you want my boy, they are not there to stop you doing anything" he looked at his son "I'm sorry that being my son has caused you so much trouble, I never wanted that for you and if I thought it would help I would distance myself from you, but it wouldn't"

Merlin hugged his father "I know that dad, and I wouldn't want that, but sometimes I just feel trapped, not by you, but by life."

"Son you are a teenager, expect some angst, but know this your family are with you all the way" Hunith told her son "Your dad and me are always here for you, as is your sister. What you have just told us won't change that. It was very brave of you."

Balinor suddenly laughed "Sorry son, I just thought about Uther Pendragon, he will have an apoplexy if he finds out he was trying to force my gay son to marry his daughter, a more bigoted man I have never met, and that's why I stopped most of my dealings with the man. He hates everything he doesn't understand or can't control and I expect he feels the same way about gays"

Merlin gave a small smile then Merlin hugged his dad "Thanks Dad, for trying to understand"

"I will always do that, never feel frightened to speak out son" he paused "How long have you been hiding this?"

"A few years, I hoped I would stop feeling this way, that it was a phase" Merlin admitted.

"Merlin! You fool, talk to us, don't be miserable when we can help" Balinor told Merlin "As I said I do feel uncomfortable with homosexuality but probably because I have never known anyone gay, but that doesn't mean I won't learn. You are my son and I could never hate you or be disgusted by you"

"I was scared to say anything! I didn't want you to hate me" Merlin admitted "I was frightened I was letting you all down."

"Then it was our fault, you should never feel that way, you can tell us anything son, nothing would change what we feel for you" Hunith reiterated looking at her son with sympathy. "You to Freya" she looked at her daughter. "What made you decide to tell us now son?

Merlin blushed "Arthur found out and he suggested I tell you" he didn't add that Arthur was gay that wasn't his place.

Freya looked at her brother "I can't believe you didn't tell me"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't I was too ashamed" Merlin told his sister. "No one knew"

"You idiot! You can tell me anything, I tell you everything you know I do" Freya told her brother "Never keep secrets from me again, now do you fancy anyone?"

"Freya!" Merlin blushed

"All right does anyone fancy you?" Freya wasn't about to give up. As she saw Merlin blush she squealed "Who? You have to tell me"

"Freya that is enough leave your brother alone" Hunith admonished. "I'm sorry love that you faced this alone"

Freya and Merlin went off together and Freya made it her mission to make her brother feel better about himself. After they left the room Balinor turned to his wife "Did you really have an idea?"

"Yes I did wonder, but it was up to Merlin to tell us if he wanted to, I had no idea it was causing him so much distress, anyway I wasn't certain. If you think about it love he has never shown any interest in girls, even Morgana and she's beautiful or Gwen come to that" Hunith said "He told me he had never kissed Morgana and that's when I first wondered. Balinor try to understand him please."

"I said I would and I will, but you know I have always found the concept difficult. But I would never disown Merlin through it, or show my disquiet, but nor will I lie to him" Balinor admitted. "He is a good boy and I will support him no matter what"

"You are a good man Balinor, that's all I ask"

Balinor went off to speak to Arthur and made sure he knew that Merlin was not to be restricted, he realised that Merlin had meant no criticism of the men but more the idea, but even so he wanted to make sure. Arthur took in it the same light. Then Balinor said "I understand I have to thank you for Merlin telling us, it won't affect how you deal with him I hope."

Arthur looked surprised "No Sir it won't, Merlin clearly didn't tell you but I'm gay, that's why my father disowned me. I know he kept in quiet but I didn't realise you were unaware."

It was Balinor's turn to look surprised "No Merlin didn't say, I'm glad if you could support him, he clearly isn't comfortable with himself at the moment. He's a good lad and I want him happy, we will support him but I need to get my head round what he has told me so I'm going to be learning myself"

Arthur gave the older man a smile "You don't need to learn much Sir. The fact that you are willing to accept him is all he needs. Teenage years are hard no matter what and I think Merlin is finding this out. In many ways he is younger than his years, he also tends to over think things"

"That he does, mind you he gets that from me!"

When Merlin and the protection offices left to return to the flat he was feeling washed out, it had been a traumatic couple of days for him. He went and sat out in a chair in the roof garden when he got back and fell into a deep sleep. So much so that when Percy realised he wasn't waking up anytime soon he carried him back inside and lay him on his bed, even with that he didn't stir. In fact Merlin slept right through the night and until one the next day. Morgana and Gwen had cooked the Sunday lunch and Merlin woke just in time to have some. And thanked them for cooking it, even though it was clear he was miffed.

With his secret out Merlin gradually came to accept his orientation, the reception everyone had shown had eased his mind. He even relaxed around Edwin, although he still didn't allow a closer relationship to develop. No one else knew as yet and Merlin wasn't sure he would ever be ready to tell people other than his friends.

A couple of weeks after his 'coming out' Merlin was at the lab and working hard. Arthur was outside the building and Lance inside. Arthur had seen a group of men wandering around the campus. They were all in suits and had the appropriate identity badges so although he kept an eye on them there was nothing he could do. He spoke to both Gwaine and Lance and asked them to keep an eye out. Speaking to the university office he was told they were looking at the buildings as part of an assessment of need.

Something bugged Arthur about them, nothing he could put his finger on, but over the years he had learnt to trust his gut. So he kept a close eye on them and warned the others. At two o'clock the fire alarms went off in the lab building and all the students were evacuated. As the students came out in a huddle with Merlin in the centre a couple of men started to approach and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the rest, but Lance was there in a shot, followed by Arthur who quickly retrieved Merlin. The men realising they had been spotted retreated. But Arthur had alerted Gwaine drove up and as Lance got Merlin to the safety of the vehicle Arthur then Lance pursued the men. As soon as Merlin was safe. Gwaine parked up and waited further instructions. He was completely confidant that no one would get into the vehicle. Gwaine had alerted the police and it wasn't long before they were on the scene. Arthur and Lance had managed to make a citizen's arrest on one of the men.

As Arthur caught him the man turned to punch Arthur who immediately reacted and had the man's arm behind his back and immobilised in seconds. "This is a citizen's arrest for attempter kidnap, the police have been called."

The other man had escaped in a car even though Lance had chased him, but Lance got the number plate even though he was sure it was false. Making sure Arthur had the situation in hand Lance went to check on Merlin and Gwaine. Merlin was shocked and had a sore arm where it had been twisted up his back. It had begun to tinge and bubble so he knew he had a joint bleed. Bruising was already forming round his elbow. Gwaine unlocked the doors and Lance got in and helped Merlin administer his medication.

"I should get this checked, it's on my joint" Merlin was shaky.

"No problem Merlin, I will check with Arthur and then we will get you help, we need to make sure you are ok anyway." Lance told him, Gwaine sat with Merlin as Lance went to get Arthur. Merlin had begun to shake as the reaction to what happen sank in. Gwaine gave the younger man a hug.

"You're safe now mate" Gwaine told him "The bastards can't get you in here"

The police had arrived and had taken over Arthur's prisoner and were asking questions. Lance turned to the man in charge "We need to get Merlin to the Haemophilia centre as soon as we can, he has a bleed near his elbow"

Arthur hearing that snarled "Have you treated him!"

"Yes but he needs to have it checked. I have administered his emergency drugs and put in a pressure dressing" Lance didn't take offense, he realised Arthur was mad that the attempt had been made.

The policeman in charge said "If Mr Emrys is hurt we will call an ambulance"

Arthur looked at the man "No we'll take him the sooner he gets there the better, he has haemophilia"

"OK as long as you are happy to and he won't suffer because of it. We will clear up here and meet you at the hospital and take your statements there, Where I you headed?"

"Albion General, they have a Haemophilia Treatment Centre there." Lance turned to go back

Arthur looked at the policeman "I'm going as well, we need to keep Mr Emrys protected"

The Policeman didn't look that happy. "I will send someone with you, and we will inform Mr Emrys's next of kin"

"Fine, he best come because we aren't waiting" Arthur turned towards the land rover.

The policeman arrived just as Gwaine was about to leave. He jumped in the front with the brunette. Gwaine pulled off without speaking, he was worried about Merlin. The bruising looked bad. He turned round to Arthur "I hope you gave him as big a bruise"

"Unfortunately not Gwaine" Arthur said "Reasonable force and all that" he looked at the constable who smiled.

"I take it you are with Mr Emrys most of the time" the policeman asked he was clearly trying to be friendly.

Merlin spoke then "All the time, me and my shadows"

"We are Merlin's protection Officers employed by his father" Arthur explained.

The policeman looked surprised. But said nothing. Arthur meanwhile turned to Merlin "Are you OK?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Some goon grabs me twists my arm up round my back and drags me off and you want to know if I'm alright. Yeh just peachy"

"Well now you know why your father insisted on protection." Arthur paused "I meant it how are you? It can't have been nice"

"It would have been worse without you guys" Merlin admitted. "My elbow hurts and I hate bleeding around my joints it can play havoc"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for delay in posting I've been unwell, but better now

...

Gwaine soon got them to the hospital and as Lance had rung ahead they were expecting Merlin. He was soon in a room being looked at and treated. Gwaine stayed with the Land rover and Arthur and Lance stayed outside the room whilst Merlin was treated. They had only been there a few minutes when Leon and Percy arrived.

"We will take over boss, then you can sort out the cops, how's Merlin?" Leon asked.

"He had a bleed round his elbow but he got his treatment quickly. We are waiting for news now." Arthur told his friend. "All considering he coped very well."

Percy looked savage "The bastards" he growled "You would have thought they would be careful, after all if it was a kidnap they need him in good nick"

"Maybe they didn't know" Lance said. "Either way they didn't get him"

As Arthur finished talking he saw Balinor and Hunith coming up the corridor. "I wasn't expecting you here this quickly Sir" Arthur said.

"Helicopter" Balinor said tersely "Where is he?"

Arthur indicated the door behind them. Balinor walked straight in. Ten minutes later he came out leaving his wife with her son. "I understand I have to thank you"

"We did our job Sir, I'm just sorry Merlin got hurt" Arthur said "We weren't quick enough"

"That's not what Merlin tells me, or the policeman who rang me. Good work" Balinor looked understandably troubled and saddened. "I suppose it was a kidnap attempt?"

"Looked like it Sir" Arthur admitted.

"The Commissioner has promised a full investigation. Do you need more men? I want his safety guaranteed." Balinor looked at Arthur.

"No Sir, we have enough, we know and trust each other and we work better as a team. Add more people and the chance of cock ups increases. I'm sorry we didn't stop them getting so close" Arthur was feeling cross that even though he had had a funny feeling the attempt had still cost Merlin an injury.

"It's a public place, not much you could do, I understand you had already asked about strangers on site and there was nothing much else you could do" Balinor told the blonde. "You stopped it and that's what matters. The doctors tell me Merlin will be Ok. He can go later, he wants to go to the flat. Make sure he looks after himself and comes for his follow ups"

"We will Sir. Leon and Percy are here now, we will go and speak to the police. Gwaine can go later." Arthur said "Are they keeping the man I arrested?"

"They damn well better be!" Balinor spat out. "Neither of you were hurt?"

"We're fine Sir" Arthur said and Lance agreed.

"And for Christ sake stop the Sir nonsense. I told you when I employed you its Balinor!"

Merlin was released three hours later. He needed to go back the next day but they were happy for him to go home. The early administering of factor had done its work and reduced the damage. Balinor and Hunith went back home after making sure that the men knew to call if Merlin wanted them. Then Gwaine drove them back to the flat. Merlin's friends were waiting for him, Arthur had rang his sister to say Merlin was Ok and to make their own way to the flat as transport would not be available for them. They were all very concerned. Merlin went to bed and the others made sure he was kept in drinks and something to eat. Will offered to stay in his room overnight if he wanted "Just so someone is here mate, I mean it must have been scary"

"I'm fine" Merlin told him "Sleep in your own bed you have classes tomorrow. In the end Percy sat with him and talked him through his shock and slowly Merlin relaxed. Once he was sleeping Percy left him to sleep but kept a close eye on him.

Arthur and the team went over security once again, they were all determined to reduce any risk even more. It seemed likely that as two attempts had been made there was a risk of a further one. Arthur was going to meet up with the university staff in the morning. Merlin would be staying home for a week resting his arm. The fact that he wasn't allowed in his beloved kitchen really miffed him, even if he did realise he had no choice if he wanted to reduce the risk of long term damage to his joint.

While Merlin was at home the men kept him company was he wasn't allowed to use his elbow at all in case it started bleeding again. He did however supervise the cooking with the help of whoever was on free time. Surprising them all Percy was the most able assistant, and enjoyed his time talking to Merlin and finding out more about the person.

It was one benefit they all found, by just spending their down time with him they found depths to him they hadn't realised were there. He was far from the truculent teenager they had first thought and they all enjoyed his company. He and Gwaine pulled several pranks on the others, including putting salt in the sugar bowl. Lance and Leon would spend hours just talking to him and trying to understand just what it was he was studying. But it was with Arthur that he developed the closest relationship. Whether it was because Merlin felt he could open up more with Arthur he was unsure, but the blossoming friendship was having a good effect on both of them.

Merlin got his exercise by going for walks in the park, the men made sure three of them went with him. Merlin was edgy and nervous but knew he needed to keep active. If any of the other students were free they went with him. Even Gilli came along one day, although since Merlin had move out he had seen less of the young man. One evening Edwin rang to see how Merlin was, and afterwards Will flew off the handle "I don't know why you bother with that creep. You do half of his work as it is"

"I like him Will, he is a nice man underneath, he hasn't had a good life you know, and you should give him a chance" Merlin protested.

"Just because he is gay as well does not make him in anyway nice" Will snorted.

"If it's any consolation I don't think he likes you either" Merlin retorted then changed the subject. He knew how Will could go on if he had the chance and he thought it was nice of Edwin to call to see how he was.

Gaius Wilson also dropped in most days to check on Merlin, who had gained a huge bruise and Gaius warned the men that it would take longer to go than they were used to. "But you acted quickly which is good, to many bleeds and resulting damage will give Merlin arthritis later."

The doctor made sure that Merlin's drugs were toped up and in date, before he left them to it.

The next attempt to kidnap Merlin came quicker than anyone anticipated. Merlin had gone back to University and Arthur and the team had raised their game to the highest possible level. Lance had even slipped a couple tracking devises into Merlin's clothing without his knowledge. Just in case a kidnap attempt was successful. The University had agreed to let one of the men into the labs and a second would continue to monitor the outside. Merlin wasn't pleased but the attempt had frightened him enough that he didn't protest. His arm was still sore and the bruising was quite spectacular so he worn a long sleeve to hide it.

A week after he had returned to his studies Merlin was walking to the land rover at the end of the day with Arthur and Leon. The others were finding their own way home as Merlin had a check up on his arm. When there was a gunshot and screams as the other students realised what was happening. Leon grabbed Merlin had made him run towards the land rover and safety, Leon had been hit in the arm, by the first shot but continued with Arthur to use his body to cover Merlin. More shots rang out Leon fell and Merlin looked down at him, raw fear on his face as he saw the blood. Merlin hesitated as he looked from Leon to Arthur just as another shot rang out and Arthur fell. There was a roar as the land rover pulled up protecting Merlin.

Gwaine shouted "Merlin get in" as he leaned across swung the door open "Get in damn you" seeing Merlin was not moving, he dove towards the open door and out grabbing Merlin. As he did so another shot rang out from the roof and blood spread across Gwaine's arm. "Fuck you Merlin get in and lock the door" he snarled.

Merlin started to do as he was told, but then realised Arthur and Leon were still outside. He went go back but Gwaine shouted "Don't be a fool they aren't after them, there after you. Get in put your belt on and hold on tight" he went to start the engine.

As Merlin reached to close the door he looked outside to see Edwin with a gun to his head. "Get out or he dies" the man with the gun shouted.

"No Merlin stay where you are" Gwaine shouted. Merlin looked from one to the other, then he noticed Arthur begin to rise. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't let them shoot someone. So he jumped out before Gwaine could reach to stop him.

Arthur was getting to his feet and seeing what was happening tried to intervene and get Edwin's captor but once more a gun shot rang out. And the blonde fell backwards once more.

Merlin shouted "Stop it I'm coming" All this had taken just a couple of minutes but already in the distance police sirens could be heard.


	12. Chapter 12

As Merlin got out he was grabbed and pulled towards a waiting car. As he was thrown in he was pushed down onto the floor and held there with a hand on the back of this neck. As the car sped away the sounds of the emergency vehicles got closer. The car was being driven at breakneck speed through the town, it pulled up and Merlin as pulled out and pushed into the back of a parked van. As he got out the car speed of once more. The van doors were shut and drove off at a normal speed. Merlin looked round. The van had no side windows but had a small window to let light in from the cab. Merlin realised he was not alone. He backed into the corner as the masked man spoke "Strip"

Merlin looked at the man wondering what was happening. Having seen both Arthur and Leon badly injured if not killed and Gwaine hurt he was in shock and not thinking clearly. The man repeated his order "Strip" he demanded "And quickly if you know what's good for you. He threw Merlin a t shirt and jogging bottoms "Everything including underclothes, them sneaking bastards have probably got you bugged"

Staying sat on the floor, so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself Merlin took off his cloths and quickly put on the ones he had been given, glad that was the only reason they wanted him to strip. The replacements were too big but at least gave him a covering. The clothes he had been wearing were bundled up and passed to the front and tossed out of the window. The man looked at, Merlin and grabbed his elbow, his bruise was still visible from his previous injury.

Looking at it the man said "Good job we've got a whipping boy"

"What do you mean?" Merlin demanded fearfully.

The man gestured to the far corner of the van where Merlin had thought there was a heap of rags. "We have your friend you were so keen to save. Play us up and he suffers. Simple really we can't rough you up can we?"

As Merlin jumped out of the vehicle Gwaine was torn between driving after them or helping his friends. Deciding he had no choice he started the land rover. By now Arthur was on his hands and knees as was Leon their Kevlar vests had stopped the bullets hitting their vital organs but they had still been hurt. Leon's was bleeding profusely from his arm and Gwaine's injury although not as bloody was clearly causing problems. Arthur was not much better, the vest may have stopped the bullets killing him but the force of two high power shots had hurt him. Arthur forced himself up and into the land rover as Gwaine started to pull away after the car. Gwaine drove off before Leon had chance to get in, Gwaine could see his wound was bleeding profusely and would need help soon.

Arthur got on the radio "Lance, Percy, they have Merlin, Leon is down get an ambulance and Gwaine has an arm wound but we are in pursuit" he forced himself to stay awake and looked at Gwaine who was driving like a mad man after the fast disappearing car.

Gwaine went as fast as the traffic let him but they were too far behind the car and lost it. Then they spotted the car again and followed gradually catching up, not knowing that Merlin had been transferred. They passed the van containing Merlin without realising it.

As they drove Arthur smashed his hand into the dashboard in anger "What the hell happened, how did that get so bad so fast"

Gwaine looked as savage "It wouldn't have if we had been armed and you know it. We just have to hope Lance's bug works and they don't find it"

Gwaine continued to drive as Arthur tried to put a temporary covering over it "The bastards ruined a good shirt" Gwaine grumbled "If they hurt that boy I'll kill them"

"You'll be in line" Arthur gasped, now the adrenaline was decreasing the pain was kicking in "We have to keep up with them"

Arthur got on the radio once more "Lance we are having trouble keeping up you got the signal yet?"

"I think they found the bug, it seems to be static in the middle of a road back behind you, I think they might have transferred him" Lance said as he sent coordinates.

It wasn't long before Gwaine managed to force the car off the road. The occupants ran off, neither Gwaine or Arthur were in any sort of condition to run after them. Checking the car there was no sign of Merlin.

Gwaine drove back to the coordinates where they found Merlin's clothes in a heap. They had clearly been thrown from a moving vehicle. Arthur picked them up and swore. Despite placing bugs in Merlin's clothes as a precaution it appeared that the abductors were one step ahead, now they were blind. Two police cars pulled up and Arthur told them what had happened, and ambulance arrived and both men were taken to hospital for treatment and questioning. The helicopter was flying overhead trying to find the running men.

When the police arrived on campus Leon was given emergency treatment by the ambulance that soon arrived. Protesting he was taken off to hospital. While the police started a search of the grounds and questioned the witnesses.

Meanwhile an impatient Arthur was sitting in casualty having his injuries checked out when Balinor stormed in "What happened and where is my son!"

Arthur tried to stand and as he did Balinor saw his chest. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hit by two 9mm bullets but luckily my vest stopped them, just bruising. Leon and Gwaine both got hit in the arm. Leon also received two body shots but our vests did the trick. I'm sorry and I promise you we will find the bastards and get your son back" Arthur said "Lance and Percy are already checking everything. We had a tracing devise on Merlin, as a precaution but they threw his clothes out."

"I thought you were the best!" Balinor shouted clearly distressed.

"We are Sir, but we weren't armed, if we had been in would have been a different story. You know they also took another student with them? That's how they got Merlin, he gave himself up when they threatened to shot him"

Balinor deflated "I know the police told me, a man by the name of Edwin Muirden, he was doing his PhD with Merlin."

"I think he was selected on purpose Sir, he and Merlin were friendly, it was him that prompted Merlin to come out."

"They were … boyfriends?" Balinor asked clearly surprised

"No but I think Edwin would have liked to have been closer" Arthur said honestly.

Arthur stood up holding his chest as he did so and grabbed his ruined shirt. "I need to go and see someone, I think there's more to this than meets the eye. I will get back to you as soon as I can"

"Forget that lad you aren't in any position to get yourself anywhere, tell me where you need to go and I'll get you there." Balinor insisted

With that Gwaine came into the cubical. "Right Princess lets go Percy's here" Gwaine's arm was bandaged up and was up in a sling. His shirt sleeve cut off above the bandage.

Balinor looked at Gwaine "Are you supposed to be leaving?"

"Signed myself out, I'm a big boy now, same as the Captain here. Leon is in surgery or he's be with us." Gwaine looked pale but he grinned. "We've had worse haven't we Princess. Let's go get some bastards"

Arthur grinned he was in pain but Gwaine attitude was just what he needed. "We have someone to see first." Gwaine helped Arthur get his jacket on the shirt a ruined mess. Between them they managed it just.

Gwaine looked at Arthur "The Old Weasel?"

"In one" Arthur turned to Balinor "Have you got your helicopter Sir?"

"I have where do you want to go?" Balinor clearly wasn't going to let grass grow under his feet.

"Does your pilot know the way to Hereford?"

"He does, but I'm going with you" Balinor insisted "It's my son they have"

"Fine Sir but only until we have the information we need, then we are on our own"

A doctor came in and tried to talk the men out of going but gave Arthur a form to sign "Any problems and it's your responsibility, you haven't even had an x ray and the police want to see you, they will be back soon. Your friend is in surgery having a bullet removed"

Arthur signed the paper "Tell the police we will contact them and our comrades will know where we are. Can you contact this number when Leon comes out of surgery?" Arthur gave them the flat number. Lance would be staying there he was working on something.

It wasn't long before Balinor, Arthur, Gwaine and Percy were flying to Hereford. Arthur had already contacted an old comrade and been told 'off the record' that the person they wanted was on base. As they landed on the base they were greeted by the security. Major Pellinore approached Arthur "The General warned us you would be on your way, but a helicopter! You're lucky he didn't order you shot down" the Major looked at Balinor. "Mr Emrys the General asks that you wait here while he speaks to Captain Pendragon."

"He can ask what the hell he likes it is my son who has been kidnapped and I have every right to know what the hell is going on. General Bayard will see me have no fear on that!" Balinor Emrys was a force to be reckoned with and had no intention of being force to one side. Arthur realised at that moment how Balinor ran a multinational company so successfully.

"That's what he said you'd say Sir. Follow me your pilot will be safe to wait here." The Major smirked. Then he turned to Arthur "Your team are greatly missed Arthur, thought about coming back yet?"

"No, you said the words 'a team' and that's what we are" Arthur said as he walked with the Major to the headquarters.

As they were shown into the Generals office Bayard was sat at his desk. He stood and shook Balinor's hand "I'm sorry to hear about your son Balinor, take a seat"

Then he looked up at Arthur and the other two men. "Didn't think I'd see you three here together again. Alright Pendragon what do you want?"

"The truth, and don't give me your evasions this time. What's behind this kidnap and who is involved" Arthur demanded.

"What makes you think I know anything?

"General" Arthur paused "You recommended us for this job and practically begged us to take it….why? You knew something then and later when I asked you, you evaded the issue I should have pushed it them. But now Merlin has been taken and by an armed gang. This isn't an ordinary kidnapping is it? You know something and now is the time to spill the beans"

Bayard looked at Arthur and then at the rest of the group. "Right everybody out but Pendragon"

Balinor remained sitting "He's my son, I've known you a long time and if you know something you can damn well tell me"

"Official secrets" Bayard said.

Balinor raised his eyebrows. "So am I likely to sell them? Bollocks Clive I'm not moving"

Gwaine grinned "Clive?"

The General glared at Gwaine "Out and take your mate with you!" he ordered. Gwaine gave a very casual salute and walked out Percy in tow, closing the door behind them. Bayard looked at Arthur "I hear you got shot"

"Bruising only Gwaine and Leon got hit. Leon is in theatre."

"Sorry about that Leon is a good man. I take it you were wearing Kevlar?"

Arthur looked at his old boss "What is going on!"

Bayard sighed and looked at Balinor "Merlin was doing two separate research projects at University. The one everyone knew about and a secret on for the Government. What it is I can't tell you. But one of the other researchers, there was a team of three, was taken from a different site just before you took on Arthur, he hasn't been seen since. It was a small group and none of them knew each other. It is believed that the person who went missing has provided other people with his findings. There has been a couple of attempts on the other person as well." Baynard looked at Arthur.

"When I found out about it, was when I asked you to look after Merlin Emrys. If anyone could keep him safe it was you"

"So if they knew there was a danger why didn't the government provide cover? A safe site? Did Merlin know what was happening or what danger he was in?"

"Arthur I only knew just before I asked you to look after Merlin, I found out almost by accident. The project has been going on for nearly a couple of years and is near completion." Bayard looked embarrassed.

"DID HE KNOW?" Arthur demanded

Bayard looked at them both before answering "No, he knew it was secret work, but to him it was a puzzle to be solved. The man in charge told me when I asked that same question that it was considered safer that way, after all who would expect a sixteen year old to be doing secret government research"

Balinor stood up his chair crashing backwards with the force. "The Government was using my son, when he was sixteen for work they knew would put him in danger! And they didn't even tell him or his parents!"


	13. Chapter 13

"He's eighteen" the General said "He's of age"

"He was sixteen when this started" Balinor said his voice cold and hard

I'm sorry Balinor, as I said as soon as I knew I got the best men on the job I could. Merlin is my godson I wouldn't see him in danger"

"But he was and you left us blind!" Arthur said "We stood no chance against armed men! Not when we had no idea what this was all about." Arthur put his head in his hands then calmly said "I need everything you know and I need some way of getting me and the boys armed. If we are going to get Merlin out of this we have to have all the things we need to do it. If anything happens to Merlin I will break everyone involved and that includes you"

Balinor glared at Bayard "You may have been my friend for years Clive but if Arthur can't break you I will and anyone involved! You have my promise on that!"

Bayard nodded "I expect nothing else. You and your boys will be put back on the payroll as of from now. Rank standing, you will be provided with everything you need including the right to carry arms. I have cleared this with number 10. You can call on any back up you need including M16. All stops have been pulled on this" Bayard looked at his old friend "I can't tell you how sorry I am Balinor, by the time I found out it was too late. I tried to get Merlin pulled, in the end I did what I could and got you Arthur's team. He is the best"

"The minute this is through we are OUT again, you know that don't you" Arthur told his old boss "This is a mess, I tell my team everything"

"Sorry Arthur you can't, what I've told you can't leave this room" the General told Arthur.

"Fuck off, if my boys are risking their lives they need to know why. Now who is after whatever Merlin was working on?"

"I have a list of possible's, I also have a file for you to read before you leave." Bayard looked at his friend "I won't let this rest Balinor it should never have happened."

"To right it shouldn't have, as if Merlin hasn't got enough to cope with without you lot using him. He wasn't even getting paid was he?" he looked at Bayard "Don't tell me you hadn't even thought of that? They were using my boy and someone was pocketing the money. Someone's head will roll whether we get him back safe or not." Balinor broke at that point. "We can't lose him, it would kill my wife and daughter"

"I'll do my damnest to make sure we get him back safe Sir" Arthur told him. Looking at his old boss he demanded "Give me the file we haven't got time to waste."

The men were soon flying back to Albion. On the way back Arthur filled in Gwaine and Percy, both men were horrified by what had happened and even more determined if possible to find Merlin and get him back safely. Percy added "That's it boss, I say we stay with Merlin when the six months is up, he needs protecting from more than kidnappers"

Arthur looked at the normally taciturn man and nodded "I don't think you will get any arguments there. Once we have him back we will talk it through."

Balinor looked across at Arthur "Thank you, I wasn't looking forward to getting anyone else."

"But first we have to find him" Arthur added looking at Merlin's father "Look who ever took him probably thinks that if not dead both Leon and myself are badly injured, I want to keep it that way if we can"

"No problem, but I will have to tell my wife she is distressed enough already" Balinor told the blonde. "We can drop you off where ever you like."

"You place, we will make our way back from there." Arthur looked at Merlin's father "I can't promise anything except that we will do everything in our power to get Merlin back safely and catch the men responsible."

"That's all I ask Arthur, I meantime have some ass to kick. Someone knew about this and I want to find names and reasons for this."

When Arthur, Gwaine and Percy got back to the flat they found some very worried young people there. In the aftermath of what had happen Arthur was ashamed that he hadn't given his sister and the others a thought. Luckily Lance had and taken time to explain to them what was happening.

Gwen had taken refuge in the kitchen and had cooked everyone a meal. The protection officers went up to the flat to eat. Then Arthur told them what they had planned "If anyone asks Leon and myself were badly injured and in hospital, by now there will be a cover story in place."

"That's not funny" Morgana protested "Anyway half the campus saw you get into the land rover"

"She's got you there" Gwaine smirked "So badly injured but were just too stubborn to know it. Anyone who knows you would believe that"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Ok, but we are out of the picture. The General will sort out the details. You kids can stay here but we will all remain downstairs we have a lot to do. Just make sure you use all the security and take care. You will have a police guard outside and the campus will have a heavy police presence." He turned to his sister "Father is to know nothing other than the party line, sorry but I can't explain why but please go along with it"

"He will want to see you" Morgana said "Whatever you think you are his son"

"Don't worry the police will sort that out. We are relocating so you won't be seeing us" Arthur gave his sister a rueful smile "Sorry to make you lie, but if whoever has Merlin thinks both Leon and myself are out of the picture they just might make our job easier."

"We will all lie as much as it takes for Merl" Will told him "No one will get anything out of us. We will also look out for each other, go in and come home in a group and stuff"

"Thank you" Arthur told him sincerely "We will do our best to get Merlin back safe. The campus is shut down for the rest of the week so you have a few days off."

Elyan spoke next "We want to get involved as well don't we Will, what can we do?"

"Look after the girls" Arthur told him. "This isn't a game and if you hear or see anything keep out of it and tell the police. We are highly trained for just this sort of thing and if we have to worry about you as well it will hamper us. Just don't worry if you hear things you don't like about any of us. Keep your heads down and do nothing. Any problems contact Balinor Emrys"

Will looked up in alarm "Shit he scares the pants of me!"

"Only because you always open your mouth without thinking" Gwen told him "Whatever you say about him, he would do anything for Merlin and you know it"

"I didn't say otherwise after all he is paying for our education, I just said he scares me" Will protested.

Elyan looked at Arthur "Will only told Merlin's dad he was and I quote 'stinking rich and never had to work for it, and just made his money off poorer folk's backs' unquote"

"Look my dad had been made redundant at the time and I was only fourteen" Will said in his defence. "He doesn't have to remind me EVERYTIME he sees me does he!"

Gwaine pointed out "But he still paid your uni fees so he can't be all bad."

Will looked embarrassed "No he's not, he's actually an all right guy, but he still scares me, I mean he's built like a bear and has a hell of a temper"

It was Morgana's time to comment "You mean like the time you put dye in his swimming pool just before Merlin's mums birthday party because you thought it would be 'cool' for her to have pink water, and all the guests ended up pink and it took weeks for them to get it cleaned up?" she turned to her brother "Merlin's dad chased him round the house and then threw him in the pool. Will had to spend weeks helping clean the pool"

"I hope he's alright, Merlin I mean" Gwen said and everyone went silent "I'm frightened for him, what if he starts bleeding or they hurt him."

Arthur put his arm round Gwen "We will do everything we can, look we have to get going, just remember Leon and myself are in hospital and you don't know anything else"

Will looked up and said "What about Edwin?"

Arthur looked at the young lad "We will of course be looking for him as well, the police seem to think he will be released as soon as they are safely away with Merlin, there is no reason for then to hold him, he had no living relatives to pay a ransom, it seems they were all killed in the fire that gave him his scars"

"I know it's nasty to say but I still don't trust him he is a creep" Will said "I know he got grabbed but why him?"

"Just in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess" Arthur said "It could have been anyone Merlin wouldn't have let anyone get hurt you know that"

"Funny how he parked his car that side of the campus, he normally parks it as near as he can to the labs"

"Will don't be nasty, perhaps the spaces were all full, the poor man was also taken and he must be terrified. Just because you don't like him there is no need to be so horrid" Gwen told her friend.

Knowing she might not see Arthur for a while Morgana went to hug her brother, and as she did he winced and let out a hiss of pain "You're hurt!" she immediately lifted his jacket and saw the bruising across his chest "You should be resting, how did you get this?" she demanded

"I got shot but I had a bullet proof vest on, it's nothing to worry about, and don't worry a new vest will be on soon and a high spec one as well." He smiled at his sister "Don't worry"

"Don't worry! You are a fool but you are the only brother I have. So of course I worry"

"I've had worse, we all have" Arthur told her. "Just remember what I told you and keep out of it, I promise we know what we are doing"

With that he left the flat and as he went downstairs he was met by the others and they set of taking the car and motorbikes with them. The Land Rover had been taken there earlier. They were soon settled into the house they owned in a different area. All the vehicles were out of sight in a large garage and they were indoors and going through everything. Leon was still in hospital but expected to be released the next day. The plan was to leave Leon in the house going through all the information and running traces. Arthur would stay with him at the beginning while the others would be out following up leads.

Several deliveries arrived over the next few hours including their uniforms and all the military kit they needed including guns which were safely housed. As Arthur had told his sister they now had full body armour that was thicker and of a higher spec than they had as civilians, all be it not so inconspicuous. That wouldn't be used until they had traced Merlin. Until then they would wear the covert vests and would remain unarmed.

As Arthur the others started to watch all the tapes from the campus, luckily there were a fair number of CITV camera's scattered around. As he watched the actual kidnap his thoughts went back to what Will had said. He didn't say it at the time but he was also unsure as to Edwin, it was clear he was using Merlin to up his performance in the labs, the two often worked on things together. But at the same time he was supporting Merlin through his coming out and as far as Arthur knew they were the only two gays in the group. After watching the scene twice he asked the others what they thought.

"Did you guys watch Edwin being taken?"

"Play it again" Gwaine asked "I was looking at the rest of it"

After paying it through a couple of times it was Lance who said "It was if he walked into them, he didn't even seem to be surprised, there was no effort to pull away even before he saw the gun"

"He would have heard the shots though" Percy said "He could have been in shock"

Arthur turned to Gwaine "Find out what you can about him use the contact list the General gave us."

The van meanwhile had reached its destination and a blindfold was put round Merlin's eyes and he was removed from the van and taken out. He knew he was outside then a door was opened and he was told to up his hands on some ones shoulders and taken downstairs. Another door was opened and then his blindfold removed. Merlin blinked as his eyes got used to the light. He was made to turn round and sit in a chair. Two men were stood in front of him. Both had plastic masks on hiding their faces. The slightly shorter of the men spoke.

"You will be kept here for a time. If you try to escape or give us any trouble the man we took with you will be punished for your behaviour. We know about your blood disorder so you are to tell us if you need treatment. While you are here there is a laptop, pencils and paper. You are to write down all the findings of the extra work you have been doing. We have been told you have an excellent memory also that you have almost completed everything. The computer is not connected to broadband so you can't contact anyone. We will also be in contact with your family. Don't try to do anything funny and make sure you do as you are told. You will be permitted to have lights out for five hours in twenty four, otherwise work. Do you understand?"

Merlin looked at them "What work?"

The second man went out of the room and dragged Edwin back in with him. Edwin's hands were tied behind his back and he looked terrified. The man spoke again "You need a demonstration I see"

With that the taller of the two men punched Edwin in the gut, Edwin grunted in pain and fell to the floor where he was kicked before Merlin shouted "Stop please"

The first man held up his hand and Edwin was dragged back out of the room. "I told you what would happen, now I don't play games." He paused and looked at Merlin "Do as you are told and you will both get released"

Merlin looked at the man shocked by what he had just witnessed and also what he had seen before. "Like you didn't hurt the protection officers? You shot them!"

"We did, they were in our way, anyway they deserved it, and just a pity we didn't get all five off them. Look that's what they were paid for, if you don't want the same thing for you and your friend make sure you do as you are told" with that he walked out and Merlin heard the door lock.

Merlin stared at the door for what seemed like ages before he got up and walked round the small room. It had no windows and was about five metres square. In one corner was a toilet and a hand basin. Other than that there was a single bed and table and one chair. As promised on the table was a laptop and paper and pencils. Merlin started shaking as reality started to sink in…..he had been kidnapped and Arthur and Leon lad been shot more than once and were probably dead and Gwaine was also shot in the arm. Not only that, but Edwin had also been kidnapped. He realised he had no choice but to do as they asked, or Edwin would suffer.

Merlin didn't do anything for a time his brain just wasn't functioning. Then he heard the door unlock and a different man came in with some food and chucked it on the table. It was a packet of sandwiches a packet of crisps and a bottle of water. "Eat that, then start work or your mate get it again. He's next door so you will hear him cry out"

With that he walked out and locked the door. Merlin ate the food much as he didn't want to, it tasted like chaff, but he knew he hadn't much choice. Then he sat and stared at the paper. He knew the research he had been doing was not to be discussed or shared with anyone, but he also didn't want Edwin hurt. He was also somewhat puzzled, was he taken for money or because of the work he had been doing. Merlin wasn't stupid, he knew that the research as important and that there was several people working on it, but he could see no benefit so someone wanting it that badly, although he was the first to admit he wasn't at all business minded. He had after all taken it on as an interesting problem to be solved. And to be honest he was flattered as well. Now he wondered if it had been a good idea.

To say Balinor Emrys was mad would be an understatement, he couldn't believe his son had been recruited at sixteen, without his knowledge, to do secret work that had endangered his safety. Head would roll, no matter what it took, he would not settle for a cover up. He went home to check on his wife and daughter, they had been forbidden to go out and he intended to keep it that way until he was sure they were safe.

Hunith and Freya were distraught and extremely anxious. Balinor did his best to reassure then that kidnap victims were rarely hurt as long as the ransom was paid and they had yet to get a demand. He didn't tell them what he had learnt, he couldn't bare for them to have that knowledge and the thought that Merlin hadn't been taken for money. After all if they were after what he knew he might not be as safe. After speaking to his wife and daughter Balinor headed to see the Prime Minister. Being one of the super-rich had its advantages. He was ushered in to the Houses of Parliament, so he wasn't seen going into number 10. The Prime Minister looked at the man as Balinor demanded:

"I have been led to believe that my son was working on a government funded research project, a secret research project and had been since he was sixteen. Yet I only found out today. What have you got to say about that?" Balinor glared.

"Mr Emrys I myself only knew an hour ago, I have been reliably informed that it was considered safer that way and that your son was in no danger. In fact there is nothing to suggest that his kidnapping has anything to do with his work" the woman in front of Balinor was a highly successful politician and ruthless she had need to be to succeed in a male world.

"Then you have been informed wrongly, I know another of the men involved in the same project was also targeted. So don't give me that, I want answers and I want them now. Who has my son? And what are you doing to get him back safely?"

"We have involved the SAS as well as MI5. The Protection Officers that you employed I understand are involved, Interpol are involved in monitoring any overseas involvement. I don't know what else you expect. Look Mr Emrys it is not clear yet who has your son, and I am certainly not about to divulge anything else to you. You have to be satisfied with that" It was clear to Balinor the woman wasn't going to give anything away.

He stood up "I will not let this drop madam, my son is eighteen and has been working for nothing for nearly three years for somebody, for nothing and without my consent. I want him back and safe, but don't think I will forget this because I won't, someone will pay for this, with your head if necessary and I don't make ideal threats. If I don't get him back in one piece I will bring this government to its knees. You can't blame anyone else you have been in charge for all the time this has been going on." He paused and looked Nimueh Black in the eye. "I hope it's not your families company behind this"

Whilst Nimueh might be a career politician but Balinor knew her family owned the largest biochemical engineering company in the country. Balinor noticed the flicker in Nimueh's eye that gave her away. Balinor snorted "I thought so, you get my boy back and without a hair on his head harmed"

With that he stood up and walked out, not surprised with what he had found out, but at the same time disgusted. No wonder his old friend the General hadn't wanted to name names. Well he had no such worries, but first he needed to get Merlin back home safely.


	14. Chapter 14

No ransom note had been received and twenty four hours had past. Balinor was with his family who were all frantic with worry. Arthur was there as they worked through details of what could happen next. Balinor had told Arthur his theory about the Prime Minister and told the blonde "If you want to pull out you can, because I will expose all this once Merlin is back, you might find life difficult."

"I only speak for myself but I'm sure the others will agree, we see this through, what happen was wrong but my first responsibility and aim to find and rescue Merlin"

"Thank you, it means a lot" Then the phone rang. Balinor put it on the speaker it was the police in Dover.

"I thought I would let you know that the man taken with your son turned up at Dover Police Station half an hour ago. He says he has a personal message for Mr Emrys which he must give in person." The news was surprising and unexpected.

"What does he say?" Arthur demanded after giving the code he had been given.

"He claims he was released from the back of a van about two miles outside Dover and left to walk in. He believes the men and hostage had taken a boat to the continent. He is on his way to Albion Police station. He is bruised up but otherwise unharmed. He said that Merlin Emrys was being treated well."

"Any evidence to back his claims?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes but you need to go to the police station and Mr Emrys as well." Came the reply.

Arthur called Lance and Percy and together they went to the police station. Edwin was in an interview room leaving Arthur and the others behind the one way glass. After all he was supposed to be in hospital and the others were not known to be part of the investigation. Balinor was taken in first and Edwin refused to give the information unless they were alone "They said they would know if it was otherwise."

Balinor then asked that they be allowed to speak outside and privately. Once Edwin had given him the message he was taken back to the interview room. Both Balinor and Edwin refused to say more. The police then questioned Edwin, the detective in charge had a receiver in his ear so Arthur could speak to him. While Edwin was with the police a team was sent to his house to check it over nothing was found other than what they would expect from a man living alone. Although Arthur had asked for covert cameras to be installed this was turned down much to his disgust. It seemed it wasn't considered necessary.

"How did you get your bruises?" Edwin was asked.

"One of the men hit me, it was to make Merlin behave. They knew he had a bleeding disorder and didn't want to hit him." Edwin replied

"So why did they decide to release you?"

"I don't think they wanted to have an extra person, but I don't think Merlin knew I had been released. I think they planned to continue to use the threat of hurting me to make Merlin do as he was told." Edwin sounded just right, shaky but relieved to be free but still worried about his friend.

"Did you manage to hear any names or get a look at their faces?"

"No I was blind folded from the time we left the campus, and even then I went into a blurr….sorry I'm not much help. I wasn't even allowed to speak to Merlin and I only saw him very briefly when he was put in the van."

The questioning continued but Edwin's story remained consistent. In the end the policeman said Edwin could go and offered a police presence outside his house to give him some protection if news leaked to the press. The police drove Edwin home, after he was checked out by a doctor. Edwin wanted to go home and the police provided someone to stay outside and keep the press and onlookers away. He refused any other help "I just want to go home"

He was asked to contact the police if he thought of anything else at all. After that he left. But while he was being checked by the doctor Lance planted a tracker devise in the sole of his shoe. More in hope than expectation, but if that's all they could get it was better than nothing. What the others involved didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Balinor spoke to Arthur before he went back to his family but no one thought he would get any sleep. It seemed the message had been to say they wanted ten million Stirling in US dollars and would contact with more details, but they would give him a week to organise the money.

Sure enough Edwin went to his house and stayed there. Gwaine had done a search into Edwin and found he had always lived in the same house all this life. Even after his parents had died when he was twelve, this maternal grandfather had looked after him until he died when Edwin was eighteen. Gwaine continued:

"His parents died in a fire when they were on holiday in Devon, the fire brigade where tied up at large fire the other end of the county, and by the time one travelled from there to the cottage fire they could only save Edwin. He had tried to wake his parents but they were unconscious. That's how he got his facial burns. He became a very bitter boy, but with the help of his grandfather seems to have got over it, but he has always had issues in letting anyone get close to him since. A very bright student he has a job for a company who are paying for him to do his PhD. No police record not even a parking ticket, hard worker and well thought off" he paused "The fire the brigade had been attending a hotel, it was fully booked and needed a full evacuation and took all night to get under control. It was owned by a subsidiary for Emrys Corporation."

"So he has a motive for getting involved in kidnapping Merlin" Arthur said thoughtfully. "What company does he work for now?"

Gwaine shook his head "Not Alined's, sorry about that, a small company called Smith Holdings. Also the hotel wasn't directly owned by Emrys Corporation there a good chance he never knew the owners."

"What was the cause of both fires?" Arthur asked

"The cottage was faulty wiring, it was thought the wires may have been eaten though by rats or squirrels, the thatch caught light in the middle of the night. Edwin's parents died of inhalation they never woke up, they were sleeping in the room directly under the start of the fire. The hotel fire was caused by negligent carpenters and a blow lamp. It took hold and was discovered several hours before the cottage fire, in fact the crews had been at the hotel for several hours when the cottage fire started."

Gwaine said he would continue digging around. Until they had some idea where Merlin was there wasn't much else they could do. The police were running searches and Balinor had pay large sums to various sources to try to trace his son. Everything seemed to point to Merlin having been taken out of the country and hidden somewhere in Europe. But Arthur couldn't think they were wrong, he didn't know why but he would bet money Merlin was still in the UK.

Leon was out of hospital and not feeling too bad. His arm was sore and like Arthur he had a multitude of bruising. But he wanted to help. Like Arthur he felt they hadn't done all they should have to keep Merlin safe. He was given the job of monitoring the bug. The tracker was easy if Edwin moved so did the trace. It had a range of a mile so a van was parked up half a mile away in a car park. Inside one end was set up as a technical area the other had a bed and a couple of chairs and some food and drink. The car park had a toilet block so provided they were careful they had all they needed. Arthur was to stay with Leon, they would relieve each other they had a lap top and continued to look for links.

Lance and Percy were checking out the CITV footage from the area around Dover to see if they could find anything to back up Edwin's claims. Gwaine was around the port trying to find out whether any small boats had left that night. Although Interpol and police on the continent had been alerted the men were leaving nothing to chance. Lance and Percy found the film of Edwin entering Dover on foot. So nothing useful was found, as he had turned up at the police station they knew he had been there. He would have been a fool to be seen in a car if it was a set up.

Arthur and Leon had little to do as Edwin stayed indoors. He went out the shops once Lance, who had gone to the van that morning, followed Edwin. He got close enough to see some of what Edwin had bought. Telling Arthur. "General stores enough for him for a week. Nothing outrageous although he does seem to like his bread he bought a couple of loaves"

"Perhaps he freezes it, we need to keep watch." Once back in doors Edwin hadn't go out again. The next day Edwin left for the campus and the lab. Although he didn't seem to do much it wasn't surprising after his ordeal. The Police continued to keep an eye on him for his safety.

When he got home the same thing happened. Inside the house. It appeared as if they were in for another boring evening. Percy. Lance and Gwaine were drawing a blank. So it seemed was Interpol and the police. Even MI5 had nothing. Then Leon found something. He had been looking through various things on the net and looked at Edwin's Facebook age, Lance had worked out Merlin's password as he was friends with Edwin. "Arthur look at this"

Arthur looked at a series of photos taken at some social event. It took him several scans before he spotted what Leon had seen. "Cenred with Edwin! They look friendly"

"They seem to be sitting together, Edwin is gay isn't he?" Leon asked

"He is and so is Cenred, now how did they get to know one another?" Arthur got on the phone to Gwaine and told him what they found. "Fish around for me. The do was for a wedding someone called Tristian and Isolde Cornwall"

Gwaine wasted no time in tracking down the married couple and talking to them. Claiming to be looking for Edwin as they had gone to school together and he was arranging a reunion. It seemed Edwin was a cousin of Isolde's and although they had never been close because she felt sorry for him had added him to the wedding list. Cenred had been Edwin's plus one. "I'm sorry as far as I know he still lives at his parent's house. We have been abroad working and have only just got back in the country. He may well have moved I know he seemed very close to his partner, but I never did catch his surname, or if I did it didn't sink in"

Gwaine smiled at her "Well it was your wedding day!" as Gwaine turned to leave Isolde called out "I don't know if it helps but I remember Cenred telling me he worked for Camelot Corporation. Only Tristian had an interview coming up for them, and Cenred gave him some tips, he never got the job"

Gwaine drove off and then pulled over and spoke to Arthur. "I don't think you will like this. It seems Cenred was Edwin's plus one at the wedding and they were 'very close'. Cenred told the groom he worked at Camelot."

Arthur drew in a breath "So I'm going to have to talk to the old man now, great!"

Merlin meanwhile was working as slowly as he dared on writing down his findings and at the same time carefully putting in small errors that would make it all useless. He saw the men a few times each day and it was clear they were getting fed up. As far as he could work out there were four or five of them. Merlin figured he had been in their care for three days but as even the lap top had had its clock removed he couldn't be sure. One of the men came in, still masked and looked at what he was doing. "You're too slow, do you ever what to go back home. Until this is done we don't send the random demand." He growled

"Look I am having to remember everything!" Merlin said

"Well we have decided you need a prompt. We have to send off what you have done tonight so we need you to get a move on. So your mate suffers, we did warn you!"

"Look why can't I see him?" Merlin asked. He had heard nothing and had no idea if Edwin was alive or how he was being treated and it was worrying him.

"You want to see him" the man said in a voice that showed he was smirking even if Merlin couldn't see his face. "OK once we have given him his punishment for your slowness, In the meantime you might hear him"

That made Merlin fear for his friend "No please just let me see him and I will try harder"

"Oh you will, but you see we are bored as well and we need something to pass the time. Listen" he stood quietly and then Merlin could hear someone crying out. Merlin felt cold and clammy as he listened it was clear Edwin was suffering. Then it went quiet and then there were footsteps and the door opened the second man came in pushing Edwin in front of him. He had no shirt on and his body was covered in bruises and what appeared to be bite marks he was holding his trousers up with one hand. Then Edwin was pushed to the floor. "You have an hour to sort him out, then work or it will get worse for him"

Edwin scurried to the corner and huddled as far away has he could, it was clear too Merlin that Edwin had been sexually abused. The smell was enough to tell him that without the other signs. As the door locked Merlin tried to approach Edwin who cowered away he was crying.

"Edwin I'm so sorry, I have been doing what they said please let me help clean you up" Merlin was distraught.

Edwin looked at Merlin but wouldn't met his eyes. "Leave me" he whispered "Leave me alone, I thought you were my friend, how could you let them do this!"

"I tried to stop it, please let me help you." Merlin fetched some water and a towel from the corner where he washed. He tried to clean Edwin but the other man wouldn't let him. Merlin stood back and said "Please Edwin clean yourself if you won't let me do it. Tell me what to do?"

"DO WHAT THEY ASK!" snapped Edwin. "This is your fault not mine. If you had been normal this wouldn't have happened to me. They wouldn't have needed me!" he snatched up the flannel and started to scrub himself as if he was trying to remove his skin and anything his abuser had touched.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin sat down, he had no answer for his friend because of course he was right. This was all his fault. Edwin was caught up in something he had nothing to do with. If Merlin hadn't been a genius he wouldn't have been working on the project and if it wasn't for his haemophilia he would have been beaten and raped and not Edwin.

"I'm sorry Edwin you won't suffer again if I can help it" he told the man. Then he heard the door open, Edwin cowered back in the corner but the men dragged him out as he screamed.

Then one of the men came back with a tray of food "Eat that then work"

Merlin ignored the food and sat down and worked until the men come back in and took the lap top. "We are sending this off and it had better be good." Then they locked the door laving Merlin with his demons.

Merlin sat there for a while than decided they was only one way to make sure that Edwin didn't suffer again because of what he had done. Too many people had already paid the price for him. Arthur and Leon were dead, of that he was sure. Gwaine hurt and now Edwin had been raped. He would give then what they wanted.

Outside the room and in the furthest corner of the basement Edwin stood up and smiled at his 'attacker' "Am I a good actor or what?" he grinned. "The pathetic idiot. I am only to pleased he never agreed to sleep with me"

"It might have saved us being stuck down here" Edwin's lover moaned

"What happens next?" Edwin asked.

"We send this first, then when he's finished writing the findings down we send details for the money drop. But we may not have to. When they've looked at this they want him, if they do they might just pay us more than his old man. Either way you can have your revenge my sweet. If his father pays we will return a dead body and if the other side take him he won't been seen again and his father will never know what happened to him"

Edwin's face twisted in hatred "I want to kill him if he goes back to his father I will burn him first"

His lover bent and kissed Edwin "Back upstairs love and keep acting normally. As soon as I've sent this we will wait instructions. We both get out revenge my sweet and as the saying goes revenge is a dish best served cold. See you later"

Edwin then went back up the stairs and out of the cupboard under the stairs and putting the false panel back in place. He then went and had a shower. Looking at himself afterwards he was pleased his clothes would hide all the marks his lover had made on his skin. He couldn't believe that they had Merlin within a couple of miles of where he had been taken and no one was any the wiser. It was just too easy. As for Merlin he was just too gullible.

Arthur rang and old friend who worked for his father, Geoffrey was well past retirement age but still worked part time for his father, he was one of the few people that could cope with his father's ways. "Geoffrey I need a favour, I'm sorry to ask but if it wasn't important I wouldn't. Have you heard about Balinor Emrys's son?"

"I have Mr Arthur, I also heard you were badly injured, your father did make enquiries but was told you were not receiving any visitors. I take it you are not as bad as reports suggest?"

"No I'm not but that has to be kept between you and me." Arthur pleaded "Someone's life may depend on it"

"Of course my boy, your father suspected it was to do with your previous job. I won't mention this call. Now what can I do for you?" Geoffrey didn't seem at all perturbed.

"Did Camelot now or ever had a Cenred King working for them, and if so in what capacity?"

"Oh that's easy I know that one, yes we did, have although he left some six months ago, your father was having problems with industrial espionage so he hired Mr King and his group as security for a few months. They found the culprits and then went on to their next job. Can't say I was sorry I didn't like the man no matter how efficient he was. He went to work as protection officers for a wealthy family as I recall"

"Thank you Geoffrey, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to father. But once it is sorted I will pay a visit I promise" Arthur genuinely liked the older man and missed him.

"I hold you to that Mr Arthur it has been far too long, don't worry I won't say a word"

Arthur and Leon started to go through all they knew and were joined by Gwaine, Percy and Lance. Arthur felt they were missing something obvious but what he didn't know. Then he got on the phone to Balinor "Sir who recommended Cenred King's team to you, to take out place when we left?"

"Your father, he used them and got good results, although admittedly it wasn't in Personal Protection work. Why?"

"Just tying up some lose ends, I will contact you later."

As soon as Arthur cut off Merlin's father he rang General Bayard. "I don't want to do this through MI5 but I need a copy of the check you ran on Cenred King and his bunch and I need it asap"

The Generals voice came back dry and sardonic "I don't suppose you will tell me why? They are classified."

"Your right I won't, but I do need them and quickly"

"Pendragon you had better get results I have stuck my neck out for you" The General said as he typed into his computer.

"For me or Balinor Emrys?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"They are coming to you now but you will need to get Du Lac to take off the encryption. I'm sure he can, that boy was always too good with computers. Send it back when you have read it." The General told Arthur

Lance set work straight away and they were soon reading the report. It was the one made when anyone applies to join the SAS and had just the detail Arthur wanted. By the time he had read it things slotted into place. Arthur turned to Leon and the others. "I need a floor plan of the house."

Gwaine grinned "That shouldn't be too hard. There is an identical house in the street for sale. Same age and looks the same, neither look like they have had work done since they were built. So I don't imagine to much has changed." He immediately got onto the computer and got details up of the house. Arthur's eyebrow shot up and he looked at Percy "Take Lance and collect all our gear. Bring it in the land rover. We are going in"

Leon looked at his old Captain "Just us?" he asked.

"Who else do you suggest, you've read everything I have, besides it's not that big and we don't want to many people running around." Arthur looked at his second. "Are you up to it?"

"Try keeping me away, anyway if you are right I'm sure Balinor will pay for us all to have a holiday somewhere." Leon grinned

"If we are right and not too late!" Arthur cautioned. "Gwaine come here we need to plan this" whilst Leon was the second in command Gwaine had always had a good eye for tactics and his fighting ability was second to none. Even with an injured arm Arthur knew he could rely on Gwaine to play his part.

As soon as the others came back with the gear the men went through the plan until they each knew their own role and everyone one else's. Contingency plans were made and contingency plans for the contingency plans. Until they were happy. They were now in totally familiar ground. What's more they were fully kitted out. This time they would not be out gunned or out maneuvered. When they were all happy. Arthur made one last phone call, but this time it was to someone he hated involving, but he didn't want to risk any phone taps leaking the plans.

As the phone rang he waited impatiently until he heard his sister's voice. "Morgana it's me, listen and do exactly what I say. As soon as I cut of the call ring the number I have texted you and tell the person that answers that operation rescue is underway and give him the same address. Do you understand?"

Morgana picked up her brothers urgency immediately and asked no questions. She repeated what Arthur had said "Good Girl now tell no one at all ok"

"I won't take care" said a worried Morgana

With that Arthur and the team exited the back of the van and got into the land rover and Gwaine drove to Edwin's house. Thankful that is was detached with a small amount of surrounding garden the men went in. Arthur, Lance and Leon in the front. Percy and Gwaine in the back. Within seconds they were in and going through the house Lance and Leon went up the stairs three at a time and searched the rooms finding two men asleep in an upstairs room. Leon held them at gun point while Leon slapped handcuffs on them and attached then to the bed before gagging them.

Percy and Gwaine checked the rooms as they came through the house. Arthur headed for where he hoped the entrance to the cellar was as he opened the hidden panel Gwaine and Percy were with him. They went down the stairs covering for each other as the men in the cellar realised something was happening. Two men opened fire and were shot down by Gwaine and Percy Arthur saw another man heading for a door. "Stop or I shoot!"

The man turned with his hands up but smirked as he did so. Percy pushed passed and kicked the door open and Arthur ran in. As he did so he heard Gwaine's voice "One step further you bastard and you're dead"

As Arthur burst into the room he saw a figure lying still on the bed. There was no movement but he recognised the black mop of hair. Walking forward looking out for traps or ambushes he reached the bed. Percy's voice reached him "Got you covered boss"

As Arthur reached the bed he was surprised there was no reaction. Heart in hand he carefully removed the blanket. And immediately shouted "Bleed out get the paramedics in here now!"

He saw blood everywhere, placing his gun down Arthur carefully looked at Merlin his lips were blue, so were his fingertips and his pulse was week and fast and he was breathing was rapid. He tried to rouse Merlin but had no luck, as he waited he tried to find the source of the bleeding and found several deep gashes across the soft skin of Merlin abdomen and wrist and a broken plastic fork handle in Merlin's hand. They had got there just in time! Lance was at his side and immediately injected Merlin with his emergency factor, knowing full well that that was an empty gesture Merlin had already lost to much blood. But they could hear an ambulance arriving as well as police cars. Back up was here. Leon directed the paramedics to Merlin's side they were clearly prepared and within minutes they had emergency blood going into Merlin. A doctor arrived minutes later as did a helicopter. Once Arthur was happy Merlin was being taken care of he stormed out of the room shouting "Where is he!"

Gwaine's voice came back "Upstairs Princess, Lance chained him to a bed with his boyfriend"

Arthur ran through the house and up the stairs closely followed by Percy. As Arthur found Cenred he saw red. "You bastard!" he started pommeling Cenred with his fists as Percy grabbed him and pulled him back away from Cenred and Edwin.

"Leave it Arthur! Let the law deal with them" the big man held onto Arthur until he was sure Arthur had regained control.

Despite receiving several blows Cenred still smirked at Arthur "What up Pendragon? Did we take your toy away?"

Arthur looked at the pair of them "I just found Merlin in a pool of blood, if he dies so will you. If it's the last thing I do"

"We didn't touch him" Edwin protested "You can't threaten us"

Arthur looked at Edwin in disgust "He thought you were a friend and you did this to him, why because of some mistaken belief his father was responsible for your parent's death? Well let me tell you this Balinor had nothing to do with your parent's death. But funnily enough the man who funded all this owned that cottage they died in did you know that?"

Turning to Cenred Arthur spat at his feet "As for you, we know the whole story, don't think you connections will get you off this time."

Percy pulled Arthur away and out of the room. "Come on boss leave it to the rest of them, let's get this cleared up and go and see how Merlin is"

Before they were allowed anywhere they had to be debriefed. General Bayard had arrived as had the senior policeman for the area. The five men were each debriefed separately and told their stories. Arthur went first. Bayard looked at him "Right tell what you found out and why you decided to go it alone without any of the rest of us or authorisation."

Arthur smirked "I did have authorisation, from you, I believe you said you wanted this solved and Merlin Emrys back safely to his father and to quote you 'by any means', well we solved it and hopefully Merlin will be OK."

Arthur paused before starting his story. "You will need to confirm some of this with the prisoners, I suspect they will sing when they know their protection has gone. This was a kidnapping not for money but industrial espionage, Merlin had been working with a couple of other scientists on a project I don't pretend to understand. It seems that if it worked and it looked like it would then it would be a disaster for a major player. One of the other men worked for Camelot and he disappeared some time ago. My Father recruited Cenred King to help provide security when his employee went missing and to try to trace him, he did at the bottom of a lake. But Cenred worked out what was going on and decided he wanted a slice of the cake. He also discovered that Merlin was one of the other scientists used by the research project, he had been 'employed' by the MoD through the university, the other man involved was also University based. It seemed his boyfriend Edwin Meriden had revealed to Cenred what Merlin was working on. Edwin himself had been trying to find a way to get revenge. He felt Balinor Emrys's company was to blame for his parent's death. He wanted Merlin dead so Balinor suffered the same loss, but he didn't want to get caught."

"The two men found their aims were similar, and as they were already lovers it made sense to work together. So they contacted the person Cenred had discovered when working for my father. He hadn't disclosed the name to Uther, because it was a distant family relative and also he owed that same relative a few favours in the past, one the relative covered up a scandal he had been involved in, and had also got him his licence to be a protection officer. Also that person had a sister in very high office." Arthur paused for effect and to collect is thoughts.

"So at first they made a deliberately unsuccessful kidnap attempt on Mrs Emrys and her daughter, which was to throw every one of the real reason for Merlin's kidnap. Then made a more serious attempt on Merlin. It didn't work but when they found out Balinor was going to get protection officers they applied but by then we had been employed. Edwin tried to get closer to Merlin guessing that Merlin was struggling with his sexuality. He hoped to get Merlin to either let him have the research or make it easy to get him in a vulnerable position and blackmail him. When that failed they decided to kidnap Merlin. Get him to write down all his findings, Edwin knew Merlin has a phenomenal recall of facts and figures, then they would sell the information to the company so they could bury the research or sell them Merlin so he could be forced to work for them. Either way they intended to try to get as much money as they could from Balinor, they only ever intended to let him go back dead"

"The first attempt failed so they tried again this time armed. To make sure Merlin behaved they 'kidnaped' Edwin as well and used him to make Merlin behave, Cenred threatened to 'hurt' Edwin if Merlin didn't do as he was told. Merlin is a very gentle and kind person it would have worked. They couldn't beat Merlin due to his haemophilia. So they needed something else. When we found Edwin today he was covered in bite marks and bruises so I guess they even set up some sort of rape scene."

"This all fell into place when we found a photo of Edwin and Cenred on his Facebook page. Then I found out that Cenred was related to Nimueh Black, our esteemed Prime Minister, whose brother is the CEO of Alined the company who would lose out from Merlin's research. Balinor had thought that Alined had been getting Merlin to do the research but they hadn't, it was a conglomeration of the Ministry of Defence and Camelot. Then when we discovered there was a cellar in the house it was clear to us that was were Merlin was being held. I never believed Merlin was on the continent. The alarm went up to soon for them to get him out." Looking at the General and the Senior Policeman Arthur finished off

"I understand from what one of the men said on site that Merlin was to be killed before returning him to his father, and that Edwin was going to do it, or if Merlin was handed over to the paymasters then Balinor would never see his son again. They were hoping to get a double pay out from Alined and Balinor. I believe that Merlin, thinking we had been killed, and that Edwin was being beaten and raped decided to put a stop to it, hence his injuries. He would have felt responsible and not seen it as his captors doing. He may be a genius but he is also in many ways a trouble lad who lacks a strong self-worth."

The Senior Policeman looked at Arthur "Why did you go ahead without informing us?"

"That's easy, Nimueh Black, we had wanted Edwin's house bugged from the start she had that blocked. To mount an operation like this she would have been informed and we couldn't risk word getting to the men inside. The PM has a lot to lose, her reputation her family wealth and ultimately her freedom. She had Balinor Emrys to face, he won't give up and he has the money and influence to make sure she and her family face justice."

Arthur looked at the two men "Look we have handed over out guns and equipment so can I go and check on my charge"

"You can, your men will follow but we will need to speak again Captain." General Bayard said a twinkle in his eye. By using Arthur's rank he was emphasising that Arthur was in the SAS and therefore under his jurisdiction and not the civilian police service. "Tell Mr Emrys I will speak to him later."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for delay in posting and thank you for staying with me and your wonderful comments. Hopefully my life will be back on track now

...

Arthur headed out, he would have preferred to have the others with him but he needed to see how Merlin was. He had seen many men injured as a past of duty as a soldier but to see Merlin led there covered in blood was different. The boy had come to mean more to him than he realised up until that point. Driving into the hospital car park he got parked up the Land rover and went to the Accident and Emergency department. Reporting to the desk he asked "Captain Pendragon looking for Merlin Emrys"

"Sorry Sir unless your family I can't let you through." Came the polite reply.

"Sorry Miss you misunderstand I am part of the Protection squad for Mr Emrys. I have been sent by the Chief Inspector and General Baynard." Arthur bluffed it.

"Oh of course Captain he has been taken to High Dependency, third floor."

Arthur smiled and walked out and up the stairs. It seemed strange being in Uniform once more all be it the black version he had been issued with. He went up to the High Dependency ward where he had to wait for the police to approve his visit. As it happened Balinor came out and seeing Arthur clasped his hand "Thank you Arthur, I can't tell you how much what you have done means to me and my family."

Arthur looked at the big man who seemed to have shrunk with the weight of what had happened to his son. "I'm only sorry we didn't get there earlier Sir, How is he?"

"He's having more blood, they need to keep transfusing him and treating his condition, but we have been told he will be fine. I can't believe he injured himself how he did" Balinor was clearly very shaken.

"I don't know what you have been told but Edwin was working with the people who took him, it is my belief he thought Edwin was being beaten and raped to make Merlin comply. He must have thought that was the only way to stop it. Merlin has a soft heart." Arthur told him not willing to let Merlin's father think anything else.

"I haven't been told anything yet. Except I have you and your team to thank, if he hadn't been found when he was he would have died." Balinor said his words catching. It was clear he loved his son deeply.

"And if we had been quicker it wouldn't have happened." Arthur admitted.

"Come on my boy less of that, now I know my wife and daughter will want to thank you, where are your colleagues?"

"Being debriefed. General Bayard let me leave" Arthur admitted "I'm sure they will be here as soon as they can."

As Arthur walked into the side room he saw the still very pale Merlin, led in the bed, but at least now he didn't have the blue tinge to his skin. Arthur heart clenched at the site of the younger man, he just wished above all else he had been quicker in getting to him. Hunith and Freya looked round and saw Arthur and both come and hugged him. "Thank you I will never be able to thank you enough" Hunith told him.

Freya had clearly been crying. "How are the others are you all alright?"

"We are Miss, no injuries."

Freya looked at his strangely "You have bruised knuckles"

"I might have punched someone a few times Miss" Arthur said "I sort of lost my temper"

"Good, pity you didn't kill them!" Freya said honestly.

"I would have if it hadn't been for Percy, then I would have been in the dock" Arthur admitted "I can't ever remember being so angry"

"Well I'm glad he stopped you Arthur. They will be dealt with in the courts" Hunith said "I have my boy back and he will be ok that's the main thing."

"He may need time to get over it" Arthur told her "I must have been an awful experience for him"

"Then we will give him all the time he needs" Balinor said. "And whatever help he needs"

"When do they think he will wake up?" Arthur asked

"He was sedated, he woke earlier but was distressed so they are letting his body recover a bit and keeping him sleepy." Balinor told him.

"We will make sure his security is covered Sir. The others should be free soon, we will take it in turns. Although Leon needs to rest." Arthur automatically looked around.

"Leave it to the police for today Arthur, all you boys need to rest. You must still be suffering from your injuries. I don't want you back on duty until you are passed as fully fit." Balinor told him. "You have already done far more than expected. Once this is all sorted I think you all need a holiday. It seems you have sorted the main threat to my son and family. Merlin will be staying with us for a while to recover." He pulled Arthur to one side. "I understand the PM was implicated, I would like your team to stay on my estate until the fuss has died down. Always from the press and such. Not to work but to rest and recover. I know Merlin would like that as well."

"Thank you Sir, I will talk to my men, I think they may well take you up on it, if only so they can be near Merlin. He has made a big impression on us all. I think he has acquired some very protective brothers" Arthur admitted.

After staying for a while Arthur left the family to it and went back to collect the others. Then they went to the house and packed up their personal belongings and went back to the flat. All the rest of the team wanted to see Merlin but decided to leave it to the next day at least to give the family time together. They went upstairs and saw the rest of the youngsters and told them what they could. Which wasn't much. Then they all sat down and decided what to do next.

"Well I don't think we have a choice now do you?" Gwaine said "We stay on with Merlin"

The rest agreed the only one who didn't speak was Arthur. "We have all been offered our old jobs back in the regiment if we want them."

They all looked surprised "Why? I mean they made us redundant once" Percy asked. He and Leon had been the two who had lost their jobs causing the others to follow.

"I don't know politics I guess, but the offer is there" Arthur told them.

Leon looked at his old Captain, of all of them Arthur had given up the most when he left. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"It is and always has been a joint decision" Arthur said. "I am just as happy out as in".

Lance spoke next "Well I think Gwaine is right we stay with Merlin, that's if the job is still there. We know he needs us and he is a great guy. I know it's not what we set out to do but he will need someone after all he has been through. He's to…. trusting"

Arthur knew exactly what they were saying and he agreed with them, but he had also had an epiphany when he had found Merlin bleeding to death. He liked Merlin far more than he should as a protection Officer, he was compromised as far as providing care. He knew he would be over protective. He was also honest enough to know he wanted more than that sort of relationship with Merlin in the future. But he also accepted that the age difference was too great, not to mention all the other inequalities. No it wouldn't be right to think down that route. He needed to forget such thoughts.

Percy, who was more perceptive than the others gave him credit for, looked at Arthur, he had been there when his captain had lost it. Sensing that Arthur needed time to think said. "I don't think now is the time to decide we need to rest first. Now you mentioned going to the Emrys estate?"

"I did. It's not a silly idea, he has offered us use of the pool and gym I think we all need to get back to top form. The General has given us a week to consider. Let's take it" Arthur grinned "I for one am as stiff as hell. Let's pack and say goodbye to that lot upstairs and go."

What they didn't know was the others were also headed to the area. It was the summer break and everyone one was going home and Morgana had been invited to stay with the Emrys's as Uther was abroad on business. So they took the two vehicles and all set off. Arthur at least would see more of his sister. On the journey to the estate Arthur and Leon fell asleep their stiff and tired bodies had had enough. Gwaine wasn't much better. The rest would certainly do them good. When they arrived they dropped Will, Gwen and Elyan off at their parents then continued to the main house. Arriving at the gate they were stopped by security but were soon inside. The housekeeper greeted them as the butler was off duty. Alice had worked for the Emrys's for years and was considered one of the family.

"I had a message to say you were coming I will show you to your rooms and then give you a tour. The family won't be here for a few days Mr Merlin has to stay in hospital and I don't think the family can bare to be parted from him. Just let me know when you want to eat and cook will prepare you something. She has planned the meal tonight for eight to give you time to rest I hope that is satisfactory?"

The men nodded their agreement.

"Anything else you want just ask for. Mr Balinor had said you are to have whatever you want. As for myself and the staff we agree, you saved our Mr Merlin and nothing will be too much trouble" Alice continued. "You will be called half an hour before dinner is served."

"Thank you but at the moment all we need is a bed and shower, and don't worry we will all be there for food" Arthur said "We don't plan on being nuisances."

"Glory be, you won't be that." Alice showed them their rooms they each had a large bedroom with on suite. "I have set you all up with a small fridge with cold drinks and a kettle and beverages. But there is a phone in each room with a list of internal numbers if you want room service. You rooms will be cleaned daily. If you want to sleep in just leave a notice on the door." Then she turned to Morgana "Well miss you won't need the tour. But it's good to see you again, now tell me, which of these good looking men is your brother?"

Morgana beamed at the woman, she was clearly a favourite of Morgana's, and smiling at her brother she said "Arthur, the bossy blonde"

"Not bossy, authoritative" insisted Arthur as his sister went into her room laughing.

Once they all knew where they would sleep Alice showed them the wing with the pool, gym and sauna. Also the family area with sitting room, dining room and kitchen. She also told them where the cinema room and library was. "If you forget just ring and someone will tell you. The place has so many rooms I get lost sometimes. When you're up to it there are horses in the stables, just check with the groom which ones to use. Mr Balinor's stallion is a devil and won't let anyone else ride it."

As Alice left them to go back to their rooms Gwaine let out an appreciative whistle "We've fallen on our feet here boys"

Leon looked at his friend and warned "Just don't drink all the best booze Sargent"

"Spoil sport, don't worry I won't at the moment all I want is a good sleep then something to eat" Gwaine said with a characteristic flip of his head. Since they had left the service he had let his hair grow and it was now shoulder length and he was proud of it. That was one thing he hated about the army, the haircuts.

Arthur grinned at his team "Turn in then boys and see you later." It wasn't long before they were all asleep. Arthur was woken by the bedside phone ringing.

Picking it up he was told "Dinner will be served in the dining room in half an hour."

Arthur swung his legs over side of the bed and sat up holding his ribs. He hadn't realised just how stiff he would be, now they had Merlin safe he had no more adrenaline rush or distractions to take away the pain. He had a hot shower and then pulled a jumper over his head. Deciding a shirt would be too difficult. As he left his room he met up with Leon who had clearly found the same. The others were dressed more smartly, clearly feeling they needed to in the surroundings. As they reached the dining room they were met by Alice.

"I apologise for my attire" Arthur told the woman "I was too stiff to get a shirt on"

"No problem we don't dress for dinner here except if we have a formal dinner party. You'll do fine, Mr Balinor said you are to treat this as your home" the housekeeper said. "Oh and when you meet George, the Butler, tomorrow don't let him make you think otherwise. He is very efficient but somewhat of a stuffed shirt" Alice grinned. "Loves his polishing, carries a soft cloth in his pocket, don't be off put if he polishes the door handles after you, he does that with Mr B."

"Thank you Alice you have made us feel very welcome. Out of curiosity how many staff are there?" Arthur asked, as always his mind on security.

"The Butler, Mr Balinor's P.A., Cook and four cleaners indoors as well as a couple of gardeners, a groom, pilot and chauffeur outside and the security team, without you there are a dozen of them and myself. Now please sit down or cook will get cross if her food is ruined." She smiled at Gwaine "I understand you love apples so there is an apple pie later" she looked at Gwaine's surprised face "Oh Mr Merlin told us about your love of apples, you should speak to the head gardener about the orchard. We have over a dozen varieties and eat our own fruit all year round."

Percy laughed "You won't get him to leave now!"

Alice walked off laughing. The food was soon brought in by a lady who they assumed was the cook. They had soup to start, which was clearly homemade, and to Gwaine delight then Pork Chops with Apple sauce and vegetables grown in the garden and then Apple pie. They thanked the cook profusely and were greeted with a smile,

"Nice to be appreciated" she said "Not that the Emrys's don't" she looked at Gwaine "and no raiding the kitchen! I have a wooden spoon handy for anyone goes through that door, especially on baking days"

After a good laugh they all went back to their rooms determined to get a good rest. If nothing else their service days had taught them to make the most of such opportunities. After a good sleep all the men and Morgana were downstairs by eight o'clock the next morning and were treated to breakfast. The men opted for the offer of a full English with Morgana settling for a boiled egg.

Then they all went off to explore. The men were surprised by the facilities they had to use, even Arthur whose own family home was grand had nothing on this one. Although they had visited briefly before they hadn't realised just how big the place was. While Percy and Lance made the most of the gym the injured men settled for walking round the grounds. Arthur settled down on a seat under a tree and looked across the gardens, he was found there by Percy later.

"Are you OK boss?" he asked as he sat beside Arthur.

Arthur looked up surprised at the comment "Fine why do you ask?"

"Cenred" was all Percy said.

"You know the history Perc" Arthur looked at his friend.

"But it wasn't that was it? I might be quiet, but that doesn't mean I don't see things"

Arthur sighed, he knew of all the men Percy often saw behind the obvious, even more than Gwaine or Leon. "You didn't see him Perc, there was blood everywhere, Merlin isn't a soldier he's too gentle to go through that, and I failed him"

Percy looked and waited, when Arthur said no more he spoke again "You've fallen for him?"

"That obvious?" Arthur said looking Percy in the eye

"No, not until I saw you lose it, that's not you. I don't think anyone else knows. How long?" the big man asked

"I don't know, no honestly I don't…. I didn't realise it until I saw him bleeding out, I suspect it has been creeping up on me" Arthur paused not used to speaking about feelings but needing to get it out. "It can't happen Perc, I'm too old and we are too different. Not to mention the professional aspect."

"If you don't mind me saying that's all bollock's!" Percy surprised Arthur yet again. "You aren't that old! And as to the rest if he's interested it can be got over"

"Perc he has only just come out, he's been kidnapped, now is not the time to even be talking about this!" Arthur said in exasperation.

"Maybe not, but don't beat yourself up either, wait and see what happens, it might be that once everything has settled you find his is interested, or what you are feeling is the need to protect. We all have that feeling to one degree or another, he's like a brother to the rest of us. Just go with it. If you want to talk I won't."

"Thanks Percy I appreciate it, you might be right" Arthur looked at his knuckles "All I know is I wish I'd killed them"

"Well I don't, it wouldn't have solved anything, and we need you out with us, whatever we do" Percy gave his Captain a smile "You were there for us Captain, let us be here for you"

The conversation had surprised Arthur as much for the content, as for the fact that Percy had been the one to come to him. The big man wasn't known for approaching people on anything, he was by far the quietest of the group, but at the same time Arthur was touched and impressed by what was said. He had thought of breaking away from the group if they decided to stay on, but now he would give it more thought and time. The blonde wasn't big headed but he knew that the General would allow him more time if he needed it, it was after all him the General was trying to get back in, that much had been made clear to him.

Later that day Balinor Emrys returned briefly to the house. One to make sure that the men were settled and also to arrange collection for some things for his family. While Alice collected up the necessary items Balinor spoke to his guests. Calling the men in to his office, after having a quick word with Morgana, Balinor once more thanked the men.

"Just to let you know Merlin will be kept in for another four days to make sure his bleeding in under control and his wounds are beginning to heal. Merlin is awake now and asked me to say thank you on his behalf, he also apologised for not doing as he was told but he genuinely felt that Edwin's life was in danger and that they had already killed two of you. I have assured him that you understand. The hospital is keen to keep visitors to family only so I ask you not to visit as yet. I'm hoping you stay on for him and am perfectly willing to look at your contracts to see how they can be improved, so give it some thought. I don't hold you responsible in any way for what happened, you weren't armed and they were. I would like you to be armed but can't get permission, but I will work on it. I'm sure Alice has told you make free use of my home and its facilities. Now is there anything I can help you with?"

Arthur glanced at the others before replying "No Sir you have been more than generous. We haven't discussed the future yet but rest assured you will be the first to know of any decisions we make. Please give Merlin our best wishes for a speedy recovery and tell him we are all alive and well."

Balinor nodded "Just to inform you that there will be an announcement from Number ten later today. Nimueh Black has finally seen she has no choice but to resign. She has claimed she knew nothing of her brother's firm's actions, and will continue to do so. But her involvement in the blocking of the cameras to Edwin Meriden's house and he fact she is on the board of directors, as well as holding substantial shares in Blacks have left her no choice. Whether or not she will face any charges is uncertain. Her brother has been arrested and is being questioned. They will both have a hard battle as I intend to thrown my full might behind getting a conviction. As to the MOD and Camelot we will see. The MoD's role in using my son in such a way is going to take more thought, but I want it addressed. I'm sorry your father's company is involved Arthur, but he didn't have anything to do with Merlin as far as I know, although there is some suggestion he actually put Merlin's name forward."

"Do what you need to Mr Emrys, my father knows the score, if he stepped outside boundary's and endangered a minor then he deserves what he gets" Arthur said "My relationship with Pendragon's should play no part in your decision."


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few days the protection officers started to get themselves fit, using the facilities available to them. Both Leon and Gwaine had to be careful with their arms, but were running round the grounds and using what gym equipment they could. Arthur was getting over his bruising and using the pool and the gym. He also went riding with Lance and Percy. But it was noticeable to the rest that Arthur had something on his mind, he was less social able than normal and bad tempered. But only Percy had any idea why, but the big man kept his thoughts to himself. Although he secretly wondered if Arthur was making life unnecessarily difficult for himself.

After a couple of days Merlin's family returned to the house, it seemed Merlin had asked them to, feeling they needed to be at home. He was feeling better, the police were still providing him with protection as the investigations were still not complete. Also the press where making themselves a nuisance. The day after they returned Balinor asked to speak to Arthur in his office. Once Arthur walked in Balinor asked him to sit down then said:

"I'm sure you know why I have asked to speak to you, I would like your decision and whether you intend to continue as my son's protection team." Balinor said candidly "I hope you will"

"We have discussed it and the team do want to continue, but before I personally decide I need to tell you something that impacts on your offer. But first I need to tell you that I have been asked by the General to take my SAS post back, we all have"

"He was a fool to ever let you go if you ask me" Balinor snorted. He looked at Arthur "Please continue son, I don't bite"

Arthur had been agonising how to approach this but decided to be totally honest. The family deserved nothing less. "When I found you son I realised something, something about ….my attachment to him. Sir I realised that Merlin meant far more to me than was right for the position I hold. I realise that those feelings are not reciprocated and will never be, but I don't feel I should lead the team looking after Merlin, I have allowed myself to become too fond to him" he paused "The others see Merlin as a younger brother but my feelings are not so innocent. I'm falling in love with him. Therefore whilst my men will be staying on I shall not. You need not concern yourself Sir, I will keep away and Merlin will never be aware. Leon will take over the team."

Arthur went to stand up he had never felt so vulnerable in his life, he was never good about exposing his emotions. But he knew he owned to Balinor to be totally honest.

"Sit down Arthur" Balinor said kindly. "You are wrong you know. I can't think of anyone I would trust more than you to be in charge of my son's safety"

Arthur paused his hand on the door handle he was surprised at both Balinor's tone and what he was saying, he turned and sat back down as Balinor continued. .

"As to your feelings, well his mother mentioned several weeks ago that she thought you might be getting fond of him, so it isn't that much of a surprise. Never doubt a woman's intuition. We trust you implicitly. You've been good for him, he has grown up considerably, oh he was never immature but he found life difficult at times. I suppose being round people older had been hard, I don't mean you or now, I mean all through his childhood. His brains have always meant he has been schooled with older pupils, so he had little chance to mix with children his own age. We were lucky with his friends." Balinor hesitated.

"Look please think about this seriously. We want you to have the post. If something does develop between you, well we will relook if you like. But if you really feel you can't work directly with Merlin I would like you to take over the whole family's security. It would probably make sense, even if you keep to your teams to have some sort of overview. You are a good man Arthur."

Arthur was surprised by the reaction, especially that Hunith had guessed his feelings. He fell silent before saying "If Merlin ever felt the same way are you implying you wouldn't mind?"

"No I wouldn't, it has never been important to me who my children end up with, as long as they are in love and it's for the right reasons on both sides. Arthur whilst I don't wish to be critical of you father, I am not like him, I don't need my children to marry my choice or to extend my legacy. They have to live with the person not me. But if it does happen and you hurt him, well that would be a different matter" Balinor was clearly serious.

"But I am too old for him!" Arthur protested.

"Are you? Well in that case I am too old for Hunith. I am twelve years her senior. The gap might seem a lot now but it will close up" Balinor smiled. "You know Merlin is very fond of you. He was devastated when he thought you had been badly hurt or killed. He said he thought both you and Leon were dead and that he couldn't believe it. Let things run their course, you have both been through a bit, don't rush things." Balinor smiled "If you do end up together I will owe my wife a world cruise, so take your time"

Arthur looked at Balinor and raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. So Balinor continued "She said she thought you would both fall in love, and laid down the challenge. Now secretly I agree with her, but she will love winning so keep it between us. As long as Merlin is happy we will both welcome you as a son in law." Balinor looked at Arthur expression and laughed. He had a booming laugh and Arthur found himself smiling. "Now clear off, but think about the overseer's job."

Arthur left the office, he was now even more confused. After a life time of this fathers expectations and prejudices it was surprising to find Balinor, who had after all only recently found out his son was gay, was not only accepting of it but happy for his son to find happiness anywhere and not interfere. Arthur knew he wasn't exactly poor himself, but he wasn't anywhere near the Emrys's league. He wished his father had reacted in the same way. He also wondered how Uther would react, it was clear he had wanted his daughter to marry Merlin, what would happen if his son did. Would his homosexuality be accepted for such an advantageous match?

Arthur was so deep in thought he didn't see his sister until he bumped into her. "Oi brother dear watch were you're walking!"

"Sorry" Arthur said as he steadied his sister. "I was thinking"

"Go careful that will hurt you're not used to it." Morgana looked at her brother closely. "Are you alright Arthur?"

"Just stiff that's all" he deflected the question to an area he knew she was worried about.

Morgana moved forward and gave him a gentle hug "I was so scared for you, promise me you won't get hurt again"

"No can do Sis, it's my job, bullet snatcher if necessary" Arthur realised his sister had been badly effected by what happened. "Sorry I shouldn't joke, but we had vests on"

"That wouldn't have saved you if they had aimed for the head!" Morgana whispered.

"Not as likely as you think Morgs, the chest is a better target, bigger" he reassured her.

"Not in your case! It's not funny Arthur you could have been killed" Morgana had tears in her eyes, something her brother didn't expect in his sister.

He hugged her "Well I didn't so stop worrying, look I could never sit in an office for a job so the danger comes with it, but we are all very well trained." His blue eyes looked into her green ones. "I will take care I promise but it goes with the territory, and to be honest I'd rather die in the field than of boredom behind some desk"

Morgana looked at her brother and raised her eyebrow, she knew he was hiding something. "You are trying to hide something from me I know you are" she demanded "Spill, you know you'll have to"

"It's nothing you need to know or worry about" Arthur told her firmly

"Arthur you know you can trust me, you got me involved when you made that call to me. Do you have any idea how worried that made me?"

Arthur immediately felt guilty "I'm sorry Morgs, it was the safest thing I could do. I trust you implicitly but this isn't about the mission" the minute he had finished speaking he knew he had made a fatal error. Now his sister wouldn't give up. He took her by the arm and steered her into his room. "If I tell you I need you to swear you won't tell anyone"

Arthur decided it would be better to tell her like this than have her keep on digging until she found out then tell everyone. He looked her in the eyes "and I mean anyone"

"I knew there was something" she said in triumph. Then seeing her brothers face added "OK I promise, now give"

Arthur looked at his sister and wondered how she would react to being told he was falling in love with one of her friends. Someone her father had wanted her to marry. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. "No screeching" he warned.

Morgana looked at her brother then light glinted in her eyes "You're in love! Who with do I know him?"

Arthur looked at his sister is despair "You have always known me to well. At least leaving you all has given me some privacy." He looked at her "I'm not sure it's love but yes I am getting very fond of someone, the trouble is I don't know what he thinks of me and there are other problems" he paused and his sister injected:

"Then he must be mad, what's not to love about you, besides your slightly arrogant nature and striving for perfection?" she grinned "Have I met him?"

Arthur nodded "Look Morgana he mustn't know either, the next move will have to come from him for so many reasons. So keep out of this OK"

"Ok I will I promise, now who is it?" she demanded.

Arthur was still unwilling "Well he's a great guy, kind, sweet but insecure"

"The insecurity bit rules out your team then" she ran through all the people it could be "Oh my god! It's Merlin! I see that now" she grinned "Can you imagine Uther's reaction if you two get it together! Oh this is priceless"

"Morgs, you mustn't say anything, he's much too young for me, and anyway he's a client. I don't even know how it happened, it wasn't until I found him bleeding out that I realised it" Arthur put his head in his hands "What am I going to do?"

Morgana put her arms round her brother "Arthur, Merlin needs someone older, he has nothing much in common with boys his own age. I know he thinks a lot of you. He is cheeky enough to balance you, lighten you up. I think your perfect for one another. Does Balinor or Hunith know? They are very perceptive"

"Yes I told Balinor and he said his wife had already guessed. I can't work with him not feeling like this. Balinor has asked me to take over all the protection teams or I could go back into the SAS" the blonde admitted.

"Arthur please don't run away, that's what you would be doing if you joined up again. You ran from Father and I understand why, but don't do it again I've only just got you back. You're no coward face this, I think you two could be very happy together." She hugged her brother "One of my best friends and my favourite brother what could be nicer?"

"Your only brother!" Arthur told her with a grin, her support meant more to him than he realised. "Look I don't want you interfering. It could just all be a reaction to what happened, let thing just run their course. Either way if Merlin doesn't feel the same way it's a no goer. He is going to be very cautious after what happened with Edwin."

"Was Edwin involved, I mean like part of the gang that kidnapped him?" Morgana asked.

"Yes but I can't tell you anymore, it will all come out soon, but it can't be me who tells you" Arthur looked at his sister "So don't push"

"OK I won't, but don't beat yourself up you saved him" Morgana realised that her brother was feeling incredibly guilty about what happened to Merlin.

"Only just!"

"You saved him, you all did and that's all you needed to do. It wasn't your fault that there are sick people out there, and you nearly got killed doing your job, you could all have been killed" she paused then grinned "One thing though, if this does work out and you get together can I be there when you tell Uther?"

Arthur smiled at his sister "You have an evil streak, don't let me ever get on your wrong side will you?"

"Then make sure you make Merlin happy! He's a wonderful person and deserves all the happiness he can get, he is always putting others first and it's time he had some good times of his own" Morgana was secretly pleased but wasn't going to admit it as it would take the pressure of her to get Merlin to agree to marry her.

"If he ever feels the same way about me I will and that's a promise, but he might not" Arthur said realistically.

"Oh he will" Morgana smirked "In fact I think he already does he just doesn't know it yet"


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for short chapter bust few days ahead and wanted to give you all something

...

In the hospital the other side of town Merlin was led in bed thinking. He had managed to get his family to go home, their sympathy was suffocating him. He knew they meant well but he knew he was just as responsible as anyone for his injuries. How on earth had he managed to let himself be so fooled by Edwin? If he had done what Gwaine had told him in the first place and stayed in the car so much heartache could have been saved. He was also thinking back to when the protection officers had been shoot. He had been convinced that Arthur and Leon were either dead or badly injured and he was honest enough with himself to admit that although he had been upset about the rest it was Arthur he had been most worried about. He told himself it was because he had become most friendly with him. But now he wondered if that was true.

Merlin had always tried to be honest with himself and this was no exception, he analysed his feelings and soon realised that while he looked on the rest of the team, especially Gwaine and Lancelot, as older brothers his relationship with Arthur was different. With Arthur his feelings where deeper, that he actually had a crush on the blonde. He asked himself if that was because he knew Arthur was gay, but soon realised that no it wasn't, that just made it seem more achievable. No he like Arthur because he was good looking, understanding, if somewhat prattish and just the sort of man he found attractive in every way, he also felt incredibly safe when Arthur was around, more so than the others. He could also imagine having a relationship with him. Then he stopped himself. Arthur would never be interested in him! He was to young and a weed and geeky, no he had no chance and needed to understand that and never let Arthur knew how he felt. The thought of being around Arthur every day was difficult but he would not embarrass the blonde by letting him know how he felt. Merlin decided there and then to never let Arthur know how he felt, he would rather have Arthur as a friend than lose him altogether.

The gang were finally allowed to visit Merlin and he was pleased to see them, even if he was very embarrassed as well. The first thing he did was apologise to Gwaine "I'm sorry Gwaine I got you shot, I should have did as you asked"

Gwaine smiled a Merlin "It was only a scratch, look you did what you thought was right and I don't blame you for it." He ruffled Merlin's hair "As long as you're alright buddy"

Merlin was hugged by all the men Arthur approached him last "I was a coward, I shouldn't have done it" Merlin looked down at his hands that were grasped on his lap.

"No you weren't a coward, you were very brave, and you did what you did to save others, which took guts" Arthur told him. "Just never do it again, I don't think I can take it" Arthur's voice quivered just enough for his men to pick up on it.

Leon stepped in as he moved forward he quickly squeezed Arthur shoulder in support. Then looking at Merlin he said "You'll be home soon I understand"

"Yeh, in a couple of days, they want me to see a shrink though" Merlin replied "They think it will help" he sounded upset. "I think they believe I will do it again"

Lance spoke up this time "I doubt it Merlin, everyone knows why, I suspect it's to help you talk through the whole hostage taking thing"

The group had a chat, at the back Percy whispered to Arthur "You ok"

Arthur nodded and moved back forward before anyone else spotted his behaviour. It was soon time for them to go. Gwaine spoke up "We will collect you when you are discharged, I understand your going back to the house"

Merlin nodded "Mum wants me back for a few days. You don't mind do you?"

Lance laughed "Mind!, swimming pool and gym thrown in of course we don't"

"And the cook is nearly as good as you" Gwaine chipped in

"Only because she cooks you an apple dessert every day" Arthur said sarcastically.

Once the men had left Merlin felt better it seemed the men didn't feel any less of him because of what had happened, and Lance had put a new perspective on the visit by the psychiatrist.


	19. Chapter 19

It was soon time to collect Merlin, the protection team were taking over from the police. The controversy over the revelations was still making headlines in the press and news programmes, but Balinor wanted his son to get back to normal as soon as possible. Once Merlin was home Balinor had a long chat to his son about the work he had been doing for the MOD and Camelot and eventually agreed that Merlin could resume his work, as it was at the end stages. But he was going to insist that the university allow one of the team inside with Merlin and that they would protect his son in every way possible. In the end it was decided that that part of Merlin's work would talk place within a government lab complex, and he would only attend University for his studies.

Arthur had a meeting with his men and told them what Balinor proposed, that he take charge of all the security details. This didn't go down well with the men. "No way Princess you're our boss!" Gwaine protested "Tell him to shove it, we are a team."

Percy knowing why Arthur had probably been offered such an arrangement said "Better that than losing him to the SAS"

Leon looked at Arthur "Was that your idea or his?"

"The suggestion came from Balinor" Arthur said truthfully but didn't explain why.

"Do you have a choice?" Lance asked him

"I do, the SAS, take this post or remain the same. But it does make sense and I don't know if I would want anyone else to have the post that we didn't know" Arthur said.

Gwaine looked at Arthur and smirked before saying bluntly "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you want to get into his pants? Because if it is that's bollocks. Anyway he fancies you as well."

Arthur turned on Gwaine his face angry and his fists clenched. But Leon butted in before Arthur had chance to reply.

"Look Arthur I think we have all noticed and there is nothing wrong with it But Leon butted in before Arthur had chance to reply.

"Look Arthur, I know Gwaine was crude but I think we have all noticed and there is nothing wrong with it, you are both over the age of consent. In fact I think he will be good for you." Leon looked at his friend "don't be daft enough to come up with things against it either"

Arthur deflated "Is nothing private?" he asked

"We know each other to well" Lance pointed out "We have to, to work together like we do"

"Go for it Princess, I promise you he thinks the same way" Gwaine told the blonde

"No Gwaine, Merlin has been through a lot he is vulnerable at the moment, it wouldn't be right."

"Well don't leave it to long or someone else might snatch him up, he's a great lad" Gwaine told his commanding officer "And forget the crap about leaving us"

"I haven't got to make up my mind right away, but I will have to move on one way or another I am to close it wouldn't work. Anyway Leon would be a good CO, if I took the post then I would still be working with you, just not as much"

"But we'd have to get someone else!" Gwaine protested

"Poor sod!" Arthur grinned. "And if any of you mention this to Merlin or his friends I will personal skin you alive!"

Once more Gwaine was the one to comment "No way, this will be too much fun, watching you squirm, you've always been emotionally constipated"

Merlin stayed at his parents for a week before they all moved back to the flat and university. Arthur made sure he didn't get to many close quarters watches on Merlin, he knew he would be far too protective. The team were good about it and except for the occasional tease from Gwaine no one said anything letting Arthur work it out for himself.

Merlin started to see his psychiatrist and received help in more ways than he had expected. They talked thought the kidnapping and in the process Merlin began to realise that what happened to him wasn't always under his control. That outside factors often had a stronger affect then anything he did. He understood better that his Haemophilia had been used against him but if it hadn't been that they would have found something else. After a few weeks of intensive therapy Merlin had actually began to see that his illness did not define him but rather it was his gentle nature and kindness. Merlin knew it would be a long time before he got over what had happened but he also realised that he was far more 'normal' than he thought.

After a month Merlin approached Gwaine "What have I done to upset Arthur?"

"Nothing mate" Gwaine said "He's just got a lot on his plate. The army are after him back"

That made Merlin stare in surprise "He won't go will he?"

"I don't think so" Gwaine admitted "Grown fond of him have you?"

"I like you all, you are like a group of brothers" Merlin admitted

"Thanks Merl, we think of you the same way. Look don't be upset by Arthur he'll come round. Just let him brood a bit, he was upset when you got taken, we all were but he took it very personally." He paused before taking a risk the idiots needed a push "You like him don't you?"

"I like all of you" Merlin told the brunette deliberate misunderstanding. He had spent the last month thinking of little else but the blonde.

"Merlin I am not condemning you, Arthur's a great bloke but he will never make the first move, no matter how much he might want to" Gwaine winked "But I never said that"

Merlin walked of deep in thought. Morgana was also watching what was going on and was also getting fed up with the two men avoiding each other and facing up to their feelings. So she also decided to take action, but knowing her brother like she did she went about it a different way. She got her chance one Sunday morning when she was helping Merlin who was in the kitchen getting the vegables ready for lunch when he nicked his finger. It was a tiny cut and one that would stop provided Merlin applied pressure until it stopped, he wouldn't need his factor. Once Morgana made sure Merlin was ok she went to find Percy who was on duty "Merlin has cut himself!"

Percy grabbed the factor and ran to Merlin's side and started to get out the

factor to inject. "Sit down Merlin and let me give this"

It's ok Percy I don't need it, it's only a small nick it will stop with pressure" Merlin assured him.

Morgana went downstairs and spoke to Lancelot who was the second on duty. Knowing her brother was in the downstairs flat she raised her voice. "Merlin has cut himself" but then much quieter she added "But he's OK and says it will stop with pressure"

She hadn't stopped talking when Arthur burst out of the flat and up the stairs two at a time. Lance looked at Morgana "You did that on purpose!"

"I did otherwise those two will never get their act together"

Arthur rushed into the upstairs fat and straight to the kitchen, he saw Percy "How is he do we need to get him to hospital!"

Merlin looked at him in surpise "I don't need it Arthur it's only a tiny nick I just need to apply pressure"

"Are you sure!" The blonde demanded

"Of course I am, you clotpole" Merlin snapped. He had been ignored by Arthur for weeks and now the blonde was all over him.

"Let me look" Arthur demanded. As he saw the cut he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that!"

Morgana looked round the door, smirked waved at Percy and walked off. All the rest weren't up yet so the two men would be alone. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and looked at the cut. It really was very tiny "Let me apply pressure then" Merlin said snatching his hand away "What's the matter with you!"

Arthur defences were down, all he could remember was Merlin bleeding out after the kidnapping. He held onto Merlin's hand "I'll do that!" he said making Merlin sit down.

As Merlin looked up, his eyes met Arthur's and he saw the panic in the blonde's eyes, it all made sense now to Merlin. "You idiot!" Arthur said softly "You should be more careful, do you have any idea what I thought!"

Merlin felt daring "Well I've got you to hold my hand, why have you been avoiding me Arthur?"

"You know why, I can't do this anymore Merlin"

"Why Arthur, you know I like you don't you? I mean a lot" Merlin hoped that Gwaine was right or he had just made an embarrassing mistake.

"Because this can't be, I'm too old for you and besides my job is to protect you" Arthur said honestly. "You need someone your own age"

"No I don't" Merlin told him "All the men my age are too immature, even Will and Elyan drive me up the wall, I am used to older people. Anyway I don't fancy them, I fancy you"

They sat there in silence as Arthur continued to apply pressure "How long does this need?" Arthur asked hoarsely not wanting to believe what was happening. He had been so careful.

"Longer yet, but I can do it if you like"

"No I will" Arthur looked into Merlin's large cerulean eyes and couldn't look away.

Lance walked in and saw what was happening he coughed "Merlin do you need factor?" he asked moving forward he removed Arthurs hand and had a quick look before replacing it "No you don't I'll leave you to it" and he walked out to see a smirking Morgana and slightly confused Percy. "Leave them alone you two"

"I told you not to hurry, It's taken them long enough" she looked at Lance "Now you just need to talk to Gwen" with that she flounced off.

Percy grinned "I'll do the outside patrol"

After ten minutes Merlin looked at Arthur "I think you can let go now"

Arthur removed his hand then kissed the injury "You need to take more care!"

"Well I would have done it before if I had known" Merlin said timidly, he still wasn't totally convinced about what Arthur felt.

Merlin stood up and got a plaster and before he could place it on the cut Arthur took it off him "Let me" very gently he placed the plaster on Merlin's finger.

Merlin grinned "So what do we do now?" he asked

Arthur smirked "You finish cooking the dinner! Then later we talk about what happens next, but we do need to talk"

Merlin looked at Arthur "Sit down I'll make you a tea, you looked shocked" he told the blonde

"When I heard Morgana say you had cut yourself all I could see was you in covered in blood" he admitted "I never what to see that again"

"But she knew it was only a small nick!" Merlin told him "She knows I can cope with that"

Arthur looked up "I think she knew exactly what she was doing the harpy" He stood up and walked towards Merlin putting his hands on Merlin's hips. "She knew what my feelings were about you"

"I don't" Merlin admitted looking at Arthur his head turning down and looking through his eyelashes. He wasn't consciously doing it but he looked very shy and uncertain at that moment.

Arthur lifted his hand and touched Merlin's chin lifting it up as he pressed a very gentle and chaste kiss on Merlin's lips "Don't you? The trouble is I don't know what you think either""

Merlin decided he had to know for sure "I want you to kiss me again, that's if you want to"

Arthur pulled Merlin in closer and putting a hand behind the raven haired mans neck pulled him in and kissed him again but this time it wasn't as chaste. "God Merlin I want so much more" he said as they broke off the kiss. "But we will do this properly. Will you come out with me tonight on a date?"

"Yes, but do we have to take someone else?"

"We do I can't risk your safety, but don't worry they will keep their distance. I will be your close protection"

"Ok" Merlin grinned "Does this mean I have a boyfriend?"

Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him again "Bet your life it does, mine and mine alone and don't you forget it"

Three months later in Balinor's office

Arthur stood before his boss "I have decided to take you up on your offer of leading all the teams. Arthur paused "I can't risk your son by staying in my same post, I am to close to him"

Balinor looked at Arthur "I'm glad you are staying, I wondered if you would leave"

Arthur looked at his boss "One other thing, our relationship is now established I can't see myself ever wanting to be with anyone else. I know it hasn't been long but I intend to ask Merlin to marry me" he paused "I have funds and can easily support us both"

"I'm glad you have made that decision, the penthouse is yours Arthur. I will make sure the others have a new flat, in fact there is one available in the block. I realise you will want to pay your own way but Merlin's safety is important and the setup there is good."

"Sir I wish to either buy the penthouse or pay the going rent I do have my mother's inheritance. You are being very good about this"

"I told you Arthur as long as my son is happy, and I know he is, that's all I want. The penthouse is Merlin's so you have no need to worry on that score. The flat below will remain mine and be paid for by me as will his security. It is due to my wealth he needs it!" Balinor paused "When are you going to tell your father?"

Arthur grimaced "If I had my way I wouldn't, he disowned me because I am gay, his views won't change however I have feeling that he will see this relationship as of benefit to him" Arthur admitted. "In fact my sister has asked to be there when I tell him"

Balinor chuckled "I bet she does, your sister is feisty. I have a better idea. I am holding a party at my house for my wife's birthday. Why don't I invite your father? You can come as Merlin's plus one and take it from there." Balinor looked at Arthur "Your father has been pushing very hard to join our two families, I know he has made your sisters life difficult at times. I would welcome the opportunity to make it clear that what our children do does not affect business in any way. Your sister will be included on your father's invitation" Balinor put his arm round Arthur's shoulder "You will be good for each other, as for the short time I think what you have be through together has made you even closer. It doesn't take a long time to decide once you know you have found the right person, believe me I know. Now let's work this out"

That evening Arthur proposed and Merlin accepted as they sat together cuddled up on the sofa Merlin looked at Arthur "You know for the first time in my life I feel…..normal. I now that sounds daft but I have always been different but you make me feel that I can live a normal life, and be happy"

Arthur looked at Merlin "You my love will never be normal, there is no one like you anywhere, and that's why I love you so much" he raised his wine glass "To being different…together"

Three weeks later Balinor's house was ready for Hunith's birthday party, it was to be a grand affair with many of the great and good attending. A full black tie event it was the first time the two men had seen each other in tuxedos and if it hadn't been for the team of protection officers Merlin and Arthur would have arrived late. They were already there when Uther and Morgana arrived. Merlin went up and welcomed his friend.

"It's good to see you Merlin" Uther said "Please don't let me stop you to youngsters go off and spend some time together." He looked very pleased to see the two go off together.

Balinor approached Uther and smiled "Glad you could come, please my wife is already with some guests come and see her"

As Uther approached Hunith he looked around the home and was pleased with what he saw, He could see Morgana and Merlin talking the other side of the room and felt that perhaps this plans were finally coming to fruition. After the kidnapping he had heard rumours that Merlin Emrys was a homosexual but he believed that was only because some of the kidnappers were. It was clear to him that his daughter and the heir to the Emrys empire were very good friends.

As he greeted Hunith Emrys he was surprised to see his son with the billionaire wife, he knew of course that Arthur was part of the security for the family, it had been in all the papers after all, but he wouldn't have expected hired help at such a party. Unless of course he was there in his capacity as protection officer. "Hello Mr Pendragon so nice to see you" Hunith greeted her guest.

"Thank you for inviting us, I have already lost my daughter to your son" he said pointedly.

"Yes they are very good friends." Hunith smiled innocently. Then she introduced Uther to the other guests that were with her. "And Arthur of course, you must be very proud of your son Uther, I know he is indispensable to us, I consider him a second son"

Arthur nodded to his father, Uther looked at Arthur "I'm assume you are working" he said bluntly

"Not tonight I am a guest" Arthur relied then walked off.

Hunith moved closer and said to Uther "I believe our children might well have a surprise for us tonight"

Uther beamed he had noticed Morgana's underlying excitement all day "If it happens no one will be happier than I" Uther told Hunith.

"I know we will be thrilled, so you will be happy if my husband makes an announcement this evening?" Hunith asked

"I will be very proud and pleased" Uther said

""Very good, I'm sorry they didn't speak to you first, youngsters today!" Hunith smiled before circulating around her guests. She ended up next to her husband leaning forward she whispered "You know I thought you were being harsh, but now I agree with you dear, the man's unbearable. He just cut Arthur what man does that to his son"

"I suspect he will be rather fonder of him after tonight dear" Balinor grinned.

The evening went well and after the meal there was a band and dancing. Before the dancing started Balinor stood up in front of his guests "As you know today is my dearest wife's birthday, she has been my rock for many years and I cannot imagine my life without her. Happy Birthday my love, and may we have many more years together, I wouldn't be half the man without you." He looked back at the group around them "I hope my children have the happiness I have been blessed with. In light of that I was pleased when my son if I could announce some news this evening." He paused "As you know our family has had a traumatic year. We needed some good news and this is something I am very proud and pleased is happening. My family's happiness is more important to me than anything, to see ones children happy is what every parent should aspire to. So imagine my delight when I found out that Merlin my son wanted to get married. Our family is to be united with the Pendragons and I'm sure Uther will want to join me to congratulate the couple" he waited as Uther walked up and stood next to Balinor

Uther faced the group "As Balinor said I am overjoyed with the news, I couldn't be happier"

Balinor held up his Champaign "To my son Merlin and his husband to be, Arthur Pendragon"

Merlin and Arthur walked out to stand next to Balinor and Uther as Hunith joined them. Uther was fighting to control his expression but it was clear he was shocked and repulsed by the news. There wasn't a person there that didn't know that Uther had disowned his son and why.

Hunith put her hand on Uther's arm "As I said a second son"

Morgana ran up and kissed both Merlin and Arthur "I am so pleased for you both" she looked at her father her expression both knowing and vindictive "It's such good news isn't it"

Merlin and Arthur kissed as they were congratulated. Even the most conservative guests hid any disquiet they might have felt, Balinor was far too influential and important to them for any of them to say anything. Uther managed to control his emotions enough to walk towards his son and the man he had hoped would marry his daughter. "Arthur, Merlin this is a surprise" he looked at Merlin "I was under the impression you were going out with Morgana"

Merlin smiled "I love your daughter like a sister I always have, and now she will be. I'm sorry but we never loved each other like that"

"Arthur, a word in private" he growled at his son

Arthur followed Uther out into a side room, the library was the nearest "How dare you show me up like this. I don't suppose it occurred to you to warn me"

Arthur looked at his father "No it didn't, you disowned me remember. I love Merlin and he loves me. He never had any intention of marrying Morgana nor her him. She told you they were only friends. Mr Emrys loves his children unconditionally, when he found out his son was gay he didn't disown him but tried to understand" he hesitated before continuing "Don't even think of trying to use this to your advantage it won't work. Now if you don't mind I have a fiancé and a new family to celebrate with." Arthur turned to walk out

"You are old enough to be his father! You corrupted him, you were supposed to protect him but you turned him away from your own sister you pervert"

Arthur spun around "There isn't that much difference in our ages. You can't understand can you? I am gay so is Merlin. I am not a pervert and Morgana and Merlin never loved each other." His anger bubbling under the surface "Just keep away from both of us and don't you dare upset Morgana over this"

He walked out before he hit his father.

"I suggest you leave my house Uther Pendragon and don't return" Balinor's voice came from the other doorway. "Neither of our sons are perverts, yes it came as a shock to me when I found out Merlin was gay, but he is my son and it doesn't change who he is or my love for him. I'm tried understand and if I'm honest I am still, but I can't hate him for what he can't help. If your daughter wishes she can continue to live in one of my flats and I will support her, I know what you had planned for her and Merlin, they told me, before I knew that Merlin could never love her, your children are not there for you to use for your own benefit but to support whatever they do. You don't deserve either of them. You have ten minutes to leave"

Uther looked at the other man "You did that on purpose to humiliate me!"

"Yes I did, you humiliated your own son when you disowned him, now you know what it feels like. With Arthur my son has the best chance of something like a normal life, something I wondered if he would ever have, and you are not going to ruin it for him. Go and learn humility Uther Pendragon, who knows one day your children may forgive you"

The end


End file.
